


Cold winter and burning hearts

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Itama is alive, Izuna is alive, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter, i think ?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: With the creation of Konoha and how they're forced to work together, Madara has come to respect Tobirama as the person he is, and not see him only has the shinobi who almost killed his last brother. But, then again, respect doesn't lead to this, right ?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 195
Kudos: 646





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been written for almost 2 years now and I've been struggling to find the motivation to edit/upload it for all that time but tonight i just went "fuck it, let's do it chapter by chapter and see how it goes", while I tend to usually just want to edit it all before I post.
> 
> Anyways, this is a monster of a fic. If you've read the header thoroughly, you've noticed the 24 chapters. It's really 23+epilogue but I guess it's the same. It's 80K words.
> 
> Rated M because of mentions of sex and maybe not too pretty subjects but no actual graphic stuff
> 
> I didn't know how to tag it because even now, after 2 years of it being written, I still have no idea where it comes from. I just wrote and wrote, with no idea where it was heading to, in the zone in a way and ended with that. So just take it as it is, i guess ?
> 
> (Thanks to puzzleshipper for supporting me through the whole process while i wrote it and to the other people i just care for ? I should say thank you more often, probably)

“So …”  
  
Madara didn’t want to look at the man lying by his side. He was feeling too much of him already. His sweaty skin against his, his body heat keeping him warm despite the lack of blanket, of clothes and the cold temperatures of the harsh winter filtering through the walls and making his bedroom feel like an old cave. The recognizable tingling all over his body and the overall good feeling he couldn’t ignore.  
  
It was too much and not enough at the same time. If anything, Madara wanted more of this, more of him. A need he never imagined he would have, considering.  
  
Because this man .. this precise man, he spent half his life hating him. Ever since that day by the river, when they were kids, when he fought Izuna for the first time in front of their father, breaking the friendship he and Hashirama built themselves in secret, to the day he almost killed his remaining brother. That fateful day on the battlefield when Madara saw the truth, that Izuna wasn’t immortal and that the war between their clans had to be stopped in order for his last brother to survive.  
  
They became more courteous toward each other lately, for Konoha’s sake. It was a wonder, to some, that they didn’t kill each other just yet. But they shared ideas and ideals. Not the same way he did with Hashirama, as the older Senju was a man with big dreams and sometimes forgot about the reality of things.  
  
Tobirama was grounded. He saw things the way they were, rather than what they could or should be. He was a man of ideals, too, but he knew the limits of his own ideas and was willing to fight these limits if needed, rather than hope they would disappear on their own. And harshly did he fight for them.  
  
Madara was fully aware of the exact moment when his point of view on Tobirama changed. It had been one heated fight. The kind they often had before Konoha even had a name. The reason for the fight was forgotten, Madara couldn’t recall what started it, nor how they sorted it out. But it was the day he realized that Tobirama was more than just the heartless bastard that almost killed his brother. As if something clicked in his brain and Madara, eventually, stated Tobirama was right. Which almost provoked a massive, collective heart attack to all the people around them.  
  
He didn’t care. For Madara was a prideful man, but not an idiot. Tobirama had been right. It would have been ridiculous to stubbornly deny it.  
  
Glancing at Tobirama, Madara pursed his lips, happy the other wouldn’t see.  
  
Despite everything, they weren’t friends. Colleagues, at most. They worked well together, they were efficient and didn’t always need words to understand each other. Sometimes, it freaked Hashirama out when he took the time to observe them. He kept saying they were weird. Madara was glad to ignore his friend’s words in these moments.  
  
Still. How could this ever lead to sex ? Good sex, even. Better sex than Madara ever had, not that he'd ever admit it. There was no alcohol, no drug of any sort before they reached his place. They merely had dinner together at that place that closed late in the night after catching up Hashirama’s late paperwork during the evening, talking about this or that thing that would be needed to be done the next day. Then, since it was on his way, Tobirama had walked with him to his home, in silence. Only their steps to be heard on the snowy path as they had made no effort to make them silent.  
  
Madara still didn’t know what happened. He had turned around, when they had reached his home. He had seen how close Tobirama was standing, eyes focused on him but his expression neutral as it always was. Fluffy flakes of snow disappearing in the whiteness of his hair and his thick fur collar. They both had been cold, that much had been obvious and Madara remembered leaning forward, just a little. Hoping to share some body heat. Just for a second.  
  
Before he could think of anything else, they were kissing. A slow, gentle, intense kiss that none of them in particular started. Their lips met halfway and they kissed and Madara knew that Tobirama didn’t care either who started it. It was a good kiss anyways. Who cared for details ?  
  
Madara remembered slipping his freezing hands under the fur collar, to warm them up and Tobirama moaning appreciatively, as he stepped closer and pushed his back against the door. They never stopped kissing. They touched. Tobirama more than Madara, as Madara had been too happy to keep his hands warm under the fur, but Tobirama didn’t hesitate. He touched his cheeks, rubbing thumbs on them, his neck, that he grabbed in a forceful way for a second before relaxing. He touched his chest, circled his waist, lingered on his butt for a long time, which turned Madara on so much. He touched his cock, over his clothes, after asking if he could and Madara, too overwhelmed, nodded rather than spoke his consent.  
  
It took Madara only a dozen of seconds of these caresses to pull Tobirama inside and lead him to his bedroom. His very cold and not so comfortable bedroom but the only place he would do such a thing in. Madara was a man of traditions, after all. Sex belonged to the bedroom and they weren’t cold for a long time anyways. He wasn't, when he found his space between Tobirama’s thighs, and seeing the red hue on Tobirama’s skin as they danced together, the Senju wasn’t either.  
  
Now ? Now he was. Madara couldn’t stop thinking about the kotatsu in the main room, where he had been sleeping ever since the winter settled over Konoha. But moving didn’t seem really appealing at the moment. He might get sick but .. it wasn’t that bad, if it meant not facing the reality just yet.  
  
For he was .. awkward. Very much so. What the hell were they supposed to do now ?  
  
But the orgasm he just had. Literally mind blowing. They didn’t do out of the ordinary stuff like Izuna often enjoyed talking about with him. Madara didn’t have enough experience to, well, try things he never did before. Not that Tobirama seemed to mind. Not with how easily he parted his legs, how he always kissed back and how he too found his pleasure in the act, if the dried sperm on his belly was any hint of it. If anything, Madara couldn’t help wondering if he couldn’t have done more. He did that thing, once, when he placed his partner on his belly and took him like this. He loved a nice back, after all. And Tobirama was a beautiful man but he just didn’t think about it when in the act. Too focused on .. what ? His own pleasure ? Not only. Seeing Tobirama’s eyes roll back and hearing his moans and the way he groaned his name .. Madara couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy himself. He couldn't say he didn’t love it.  
  
Overall, Madara was stunned. That they went from .. colleagues to .. this, whatever it was. What were they to begin with ? Lovers? Bedmates? Was it meant to end tonight ? To last ? So many questions and Madara didn’t want to answer them just yet. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to try.  
  
“I’m cold.”  
  
Tobirama’s voice was rough. The same way it always was when Tobirama was tired. Working with him for so much time had taught Madara a lot of things about the man. The different tones of his voice, the little changes in his expression when one feeling became greater than the other. It was always weird to realize how much Madara knew that man. Without even trying.  
  
Tobirama was cold, then. Madara was as well and he was trying to convince himself to move, in order to go grab a blanket when Tobirama beat him to it.  
  
Before Madara could react, there was an arm around his belly, lips pushing soft kisses against his shoulder and Tobirama nuzzling his skin slowly. Madara wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, on the moment, stunned with the unexpected affection, with the easiness in the gesture and the comfort he was feeling and he resisted, for a minute or two, until he relaxed and let his head rest against Tobirama’s. He still was cold. But not as much as before and for that, he was thankful. Kind of. He still didn’t know what to do with himself, or with the situation.  
  
“Madara ?”  
  
He blinked. Madara wasn’t used to hear his own name being said in such a soft tone, he wasn’t used to hear fondness in it. Izuna barely ever used his full name, unless it was important, going with Mada instead because Izuna loved to shorten everyone’s name. Or Anija. Hashirama .. rather liked screaming it excitingly. As for his clan, they called him by his rank, rather than his name. It made his chest swell in a rather uncomfortable way. But it didn’t mean he didn’t like it.  
  
“You can ask me to leave, if that’s what you want,” Tobirama continued, in a tone similar as before.  
  
Did he want that ? Madara didn’t know. Being there with Tobirama, even if cold, wasn’t that bad. Awkward, yes, more than it ever was with his previous .. whatever they were, but he didn’t feel the same need to push him away and out of his bed. The idea of Tobirama staying for a while didn’t bother him either. He didn’t mind the cuddle either. He wasn’t too comfortable, Madara would admit it without shame but he didn’t want to get away as soon as possible.  
  
Which was another kind of weird. But his brain still was too mushy with his orgasm to make any sense out of it for now.  
  
“Or I can stay, if you promise we’ll sleep under the kotatsu.”  
  
That .. was a good idea. A very good one and Madara wondered, for a moment, when was the last time he shared a kotatsu with anyone. Years ago. More than a decade ago, probably, when he was a kid and he and Izuna had been allowed to snuggle under the table and sleep there during a harsh winter. Madara remembered holding his little brother’s freezing hands and blowing on them to warm them up, he remembered the blue hue at the tip of his fingers. They never were as agile as before, after that winter. Even now, even with how Izuna spent years and years trying to overcome it, his fingers still were stiff. It never bothered him much during a fight. But one should never ask Izuna to write in front of them. Not that he wrote much anymore since he gave him out his eyes.  
  
“Madara?”  
  
This time, Madara turned his head. Slowly, as he still was feeling completely out of this world, he looked at Tobirama’s eyes. Then he glanced at his lips and before he could speak, Tobirama was kissing him. That … felt good. It did and it took Madara a second to realize he had closed his eyes and was relaxing under the gesture, and Tobirama’s fingers tracing soft lines on his belly.  
  
Cold fingers. It wasn’t as enjoyable as before, when Tobirama touched him on the threshold of his home, despite how it had been outside and how it had been cold as well. Madara shied away from the touch, shivering, he looked at Tobirama’s eyes again, then he turned away, sat up on the futon.  
  
“The kotatsu has been heating up all day,” he whispered, looking around for the yukata he knew was there, somewhere. “Let’s …”  
  
He didn’t know how to say it, so he stopped talking. Then, his eyes landed on the piece of clothing he had been looking for, he stood, slid it on his body trying not to hiss at the freezing sensation of the silk on his skin and he left the bedroom. Even the corridor wasn’t as cold as the room. It wasn’t heated but the warmth came from the bathroom and the fire keeping the water warm under the bathtub. A bath sounded quite good at the moment, Madara thought as he walked past the door but the kotatsu was more appealing.  
  
It took Madara a moment to catch the faint sound of Tobirama’s steps behind him. Bare feet on tatamis were quite silent after all and Tobirama was known for his stealth. Among many other things. It was even a wonder he made any noise but Madara thought it was on purpose. In order not to startle him, or make him feel uncomfortable. Madara would rather hear someone behind his back, after all. It was reassuring, in a way.  
  
“Do you want tea ?” Tobirama eventually asked, standing not far from him as Madara was tying his yukata properly because he was going to sleep with it anyways. Did he want tea ? Was Tobirama going to make himself home and prepare them tea ? How could he be that comfortable ? But a glance toward the other convinced him of the contrary. Tobirama was very much awkward as well. Tense and on his toes, as if he was expecting something to go wrong and Madara nodded.  
  
He waited for Tobirama to disappear, naked, behind the kitchen door to move to the kotatsu, slip his legs under the thick blanket and hum at how hot it was underneath. Too hot, almost but he couldn’t care less. It was way better than his bedroom. Gods, it was.  
  
Should have they had sex there ? But it wasn’t proper, was it ? Sex belonged to the bedroom, despite all Izuna might say. Izuna never was very proper, after all. If anything, he was wanton. Very much so and it had been frowned upon by the whole clan. Madara didn’t care, as long as Izuna was happy. It was all that mattered to him. All that ever mattered.  
  
Tobirama arrived with tea after a couple of minutes. Still naked, still uncaring and he sat by his side, his thigh pressing against his under the blanket, as he was pouring them cups. It was going to be strong, Madara realized as the smell assaulted his nose. Exactly what he needed at the moment.  
  
They didn’t speak, as they drank. Madara didn't know what to say, Tobirama was lost in thoughts and it was better this way. What would they say anyways ? What should they say ? Speak of what happened ? Having sex wasn’t such a feat, was it ? Not something Madara indulged in often, finding a partner that was pleasing both to his eye and his mind never was easy. Oh, he received offers. Many of them. From women and men alike, some for their own interest, some not even knowing who he was to begin with, back when they left the country for some foreign campaign. He tried both. Women usually had troubles keeping him hard. Only one of them ever succeeded. It always was easier with men, even if frowned upon because two men couldn’t produce children. But nothing was said, as long as Love was part of it.  
  
Did Madara ever feel Love? No. Not this kind of love anyways. He loved Izuna, he loved his cousins, his only remaining family. He loved his clan and cared for each and every member of it. He loved Hashirama as a brother and Konoha as his greatest achievement.  
  
Then, Madara glanced toward Tobirama. He didn’t love Tobirama. He had grown to accept his presence, to acknowledge his work and his intelligence. They worked well together. But something did lead them to this, didn’t it ? Something that wasn’t only respect. Respect didn’t lead to sex, or else, Madara would have slept with several other people, including Hashirama himself. And his wife.  
  
“Are they going to deactivate ?”  
  
Madara blinked. Then he looked into Tobirama’s eyes, he saw them shifting as he was doing his best to maintain the contact. It probably wasn’t easy for him. It was no wonder, he spent years fearing them, after all. But he wasn’t afraid tonight. His reaction was but a reflex and he was fighting it, in order to keep looking at him, in the eyes, and not away. Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed. He couldn’t say he didn’t want to keep them active, to remember every little details he was noticing at the moment. Hyper aware and hyper focused.  
  
Tobirama kissed him again. He seemed fond of the gesture and Madara closed his eyes. He could taste the tea on Tobirama’s tongue and it was sweet. His fingers weren’t as cold anymore when he touched his cheek. That was good.  
  
“Eventually,” Madara answered when they parted. The sharingan tended to activate on itself when their owner felt strong emotions. It never happened to him but Izuna talked about it many times before, saying how floaty it made him feel. Was it why he was feeling floaty at the moment ? Madara was quite sure it came from the orgasm but… maybe the sharingan did help. He liked how he was feeling anyways. It was different. And good.  
  
“Do you want more tea ?”  
  
Madara's eyes shifted to his empty cup, wondering if he drank that much of it. There were times when he would have never accepted anything from that man, feeling like Tobirama would happily poison him. He didn’t think twice when he drank, tonight. He wouldn’t if he went for another cup either. He trusted Tobirama not to try and kill him after what happened. If it meant anything to him. But Madara shook his head, because more tea meant he’d have to leave the kotatsu during the night to go pee and Tobirama poured himself another cup, leaning on one hand as he was drinking it.  
  
Settling down, Madara pulled his small pillow from under the table. He still didn’t know if he wanted Tobirama to stay or to leave. The men he had sex with before all left after the deed was done, quick to go back to their life after bedding him and Madara never cared much about it. He didn’t care if they bragged either, for having sex with him, as long as they didn’t wrong him in any way. Some tried. Some of their bones were broken.  
  
He was tired now, though. The sharingan were draining his chakra slowly but it wasn’t all. The characteristic soreness that came after sex was settling its weight over his body, his muscles a little tense and Madara wanted to sleep now. He still was stunned, he still was awkward and he didn’t know what to say or if he should speak at all. Tobirama was right there, behind his back, naked and drinking his second cup of tea oh so slowly and Madara closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
He let Tobirama choose and Tobirama, after bringing the cups back to the kitchen and turning some of the oil lamps off, settled behind his back. His body against his, hips against his butt, head finding a small free space on his pillow. Tobirama kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers up his spine, he wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers brushing against his for a moment but then stopping. He hummed and he sighed.  
  
“Goodnight, Madara,” he whispered.  
  
Madara didn’t answer. He wasn’t pretending he was asleep, fooling someone like Tobirama wouldn’t be that easy, as the man was a talented shinobi and a sensor. Why would he even try fooling him ? It was stupid. But, even there, with Tobirama against his back, Madara was relaxed. A thousand of questions in mind, lots of things to figure out but it could wait, couldn’t it ?  
  
Still. There was something he couldn’t stop thinking about. Something that kept him awake so later after Tobirama’s breathing settled as he obviously had fallen asleep. Madara wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the information, he wasn't sure he was supposed to do anything at all to begin with.  
  
But it was obvious. This night wouldn’t have happened without it. None of it would have happened.  
  
For he liked Tobirama. Didn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I spoke to people about that fic, the general idea was "dorks trying to figure things out". I guess this chapter reflects that quite nicely ..

Two days later, Madara was back in Konoha from an urgent mission he had been sent to. A spy had informed them that a team was heading toward Konoha, in order to try their defense system and Hashirama had decided to send him there on his own, to take them down. An easy feat, really. Beating weak shinobis wasn’t even a feat to begin with, Madara took no pride in it.  
  
A simple mission overall. Madara couldn’t say it had been worth his time. Their teams around Konoha would have easily stopped them as well but Hashirama always was so dramatic when it came to the village’s security. Sending him in particular had been a way to remind people that they shouldn’t be messed with. Madara didn’t mind. It distracted him for a moment and he couldn’t say he didn’t need it at the moment.  
  
Waking up alone after Tobirama had spent the night with him had been strange. Not heartbreaking, Madara wasn’t that kind of person but .. Tobirama had seemed to want to spend time with him. He had stayed half wrapped around him for a long time, before he shifted in his sleep under the kotatsu as Madara wasn’t sleeping and it had been fine. Not as awkward as before. Sleeping with a former enemy was a strange thing but Madara couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy himself.  
  
He couldn't say he didn’t enjoy the warmth and that he didn’t nuzzle at Tobirama’s shoulder at some point. Still he had been feeling eerie, floaty as the sharingan wouldn’t deactivate, and his body sore but content, in a way it never was before. A familiar feeling, yes but never that strong and it made him wonder what was different with Tobirama. Putting aside the fact that Madara liked him. He still wasn’t sure about it, after all. It was but a sleepy thought after having slept with the man. It didn’t necessarily hold any truth for now, even with how right it sounded.  
  
Still. Madara hadn’t expected to be alone in the morning. He hadn’t expected Tobirama to cook breakfast for him and have it with him, he wasn’t entirely sure he should even think about it but .. they did have a good moment, didn’t they? Tobirama had chosen to stay and sleep by his side. For what reason would he leave before he was even awake ? Madara had a hundred more questions in mind on his way back to Konoha and he wished he could have asked at least one, before he left but he didn’t see Tobirama before his departure. As soon as he had entered the tower, that day, he had been told that Hashirama wanted to see him and he had left right away to intercept the team.  
  
Another part of him knew he wouldn’t have asked any of these questions anyways. For they made things too real. Too tangible. He wasn’t sure he was ready for it. But he wanted to see Tobirama again. Not for sex or anything of the sort. Only .. see him.  
  
Hashirama listened to his distracted report happily. Madara was tired, as one should be after a two days long mission without sleep, he needed to eat and to take a bath. The mission had been an easy one yes. But Madara had travelled far, almost to the borders, to complete it and he was satisfied to be home now. Even with how cold it still was here, the snow was everywhere and even the tower wasn't that warm. He hoped Izuna had kept the kotatsu warm for him. He hoped.  
  
Izuna had done better than that. He had left a meal for him to heat up in the kitchen, as well as prepared him a bath with fresh water. He’d have to thank his brother for making his return comfortable. Unless Izuna had something to ask. He often tried making himself appear as a good brother when he had something to ask. Oh well. Madara would see later anyways.  
  
It was with a full belly and after a long soak in the bathtub that Madara settled for at least twelve hours of sleep under the kotatsu, trying not to think about the last time he slept there, about the body that had been pressed against his, almost slotted together as if they fitted. Surely, that was the most stupid thought he ever had and yet, Madara couldn’t help smiling a little before he fell asleep. Maybe it would happen again. Hopefully.  
  
Madara was back on duty the very next morning. He had slept enough, his messy hair was proof of it, he had a good breakfast on his own and he was ready, bracing himself for the cold when a knock echoed all around his house. Madara didn’t need to open the door to know who it was. Izuna had prepared him dinner and the bathtub the previous day after all. Of course he would be there first thing in the morning to ask whatever he wanted from him.  
  
“Anija,” Izuna saluted him with a soft smile as he entered, uninvited and Madara glanced at his brother, frowning as the cold wind swept snow in. “Do you have time for tea ?”  
  
“No,” Madara answered, even if he knew it was useless. Izuna was hard to handle when he had something in mind and he was going to prove it one more time.  
  
“How was the mission ?”  
  
Sometimes, it was a wonder how easily Izuna acted. Without his eyes, he moved as if he could see and Madara was aware that Tobirama helped him with that, to develop his sensing skills as well as a technique proper to Izuna that was kept a secret. Even Madara didn’t know any detail about it. He couldn’t say it didn’t annoy him. But each time he asked, Izuna told him to ask Tobirama and Madara knew better but to question the Senju about his creations.  
  
But Izuna always was different. A mind of his own, little respect for anyone but his big brother and always such a strong will. Even as a child, Madara knew for a fact that their father would have preferred Izuna to be older, to be the one destined to become clan head. Sure, Madara was stronger and always would be. But Izuna had something else. A dark place in his heart that his enemies knew well and his friends feared. Madara was the only one who never witnessed it.  
  
“Easy,” was Madara’s answer and Izuna nodded. Easy meant he hadn’t been hurt. It was all Izuna cared about, when it came to missions. “What do you want ?”  
  
“Why, can't a man visit his brother for a cup of tea ?” Izuna asked in a fake serious tone, then he snickered. “What gave it away ?”  
  
“Everything, as usual,” Madara stated with a soft smile because Izuna never failed to amuse him with his antics.  
  
“I’ve .. got a date,” Izuna eventually explained, leaning against the kitchen’s table to finally sip at the tea he had been preparing. “That might last for some time. Could you take care of her ?”  
  
Madara closed his eyes, at the prospect, he rubbed at his face. Of course.  
  
“What about ..”  
  
“She left in the morning, for a three months long infiltration,” Izuna interrupted him with a sorry smile and tilting his head to the side. “I’ve asked the usual persons as well but everybody’s busy lately. With the winter being so harsh.”  
  
Madara hummed. He knew, of course. They had decided to accept more missions than usual, to bring money to the village, so they could continue to feed everyone. Which might become difficult if the weather didn’t improve soon but no one could control it, after all.  
  
“Fine,” Madara eventually nodded, eyeing the teapot, wondering if he shouldn’t have a cup now. Or have something stronger than that. He needed it.  
  
Izuna promised to bring him something special as a thank you gift. Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
He wasn’t late, when he arrived in the Hokage's tower. They never set exact hours for anyone, after all, and every people working there had their own habits. Hashirama didn’t care, as long as everything was done properly. Which was ironic, considering that he probably was the first to ditch his own load whenever he could.  
  
But said man wasn’t around when Madara reached the office he shared with both the Senju brothers. Hashirama had another, where he met people as the Hokage, something more official looking but this place truly was the one where most of the work was done and it showed with the many, many scrolls stacked literally everywhere. The archives still were under construction after all. Hashirama had offered to build it himself but putting away important scrolls in a wooden building wasn’t a good idea, was it ?  
  
Hashirama wasn’t around yet. Which wasn’t surprising. But Tobirama was, as always, sitting at his desk and already leaning over mission reports as it was his to go over them all before classifying them. Focused he was and Madara wasn’t sure he noticed his presence before he sat at his own desk. Only then did he look up, a soft look in the eyes. Immediately, memories of the night they spent together flashed through his mind and Madara didn’t know what to do with them. He didn't know what he was supposed to do at the moment. He .. liked Tobirama. In a way. And he had enjoyed having sex with him and sleeping by his side under the kotatsu but Tobirama left before he even woke up. It had to mean something. Madara had spent the two previous days thinking about it, over and over again, trying to figure it out.  
  
His only guess was that Tobirama liked to spend the night with his lovers but preferred to be gone in the morning. Madara wasn’t even sure lovers was what they were. Lovers shared more than a bed, didn’t they ?  
  
The morning was a calm one. Hashirama showed up a couple of minutes after Madara, with a plate of pastries, he offered some to the two of them before he settled at his own desk, eating them as he was signing the scrolls Tobirama prepared for him. He didn’t even need to read them as Tobirama went over them already. He only had to put his signature on them. As for Madara, his main task was to go over the mission offers they received, from all over the country and assign teams to them. He should have remembered about that infiltration mission. He was distracted.  
  
“Let’s go eat guys !”  
  
It was barely noon when Hashirama ditched his work and beamed at them his usual way. Madara ignored him, too focused on his current task as the number of teams available was restraining his moves and they had received so many mission offers lately. They usually allowed teams to rest for a whole day before they were sent away for another mission. They might need to change this soon, so they could keep up with the many mission waiting on his desk and the urgency of their situation.  
  
Seeing how he received no answer, Hashirama’s mood dropped and he grumbled on his way out, throwing them both sad looks as he did, probably hoping it would make them change their mind. But they both were immune to this, after all and Madara waited for the office’s door to close, to finally look up.  
  
Tobirama was working, still. Focused. A look Madara knew well on him and yet, he was seeing something else too. A soft imperfection in his expression, something oh so tiny that it was easy to miss it for untrained eyes. But Madara knew and he tilted his head to the side.  
  
There was a stiffness, on Tobirama’s lips. Something that wasn’t usually there and Madara wondered where it came from. Was it because of something he read in a report ? Because of Hashirama’s attitude ? Because of .. something else ? Madara wanted to smoothen that line, to make it disappear and before he could even think about it, he had stood from his chair.  
  
His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He .. hadn’t wanted to act. Not exactly. It had been but a fleeting idea that should have been forgotten as quickly as it came but now he was standing and Tobirama was looking at him and he couldn’t just sit back and act as if nothing happened. Madara wanted to curse at his own stupidness but he didn’t. Instead, he cleared his throat.  
  
Maybe .. Maybe. Maybe he could say something. About what happened. Hundreds of questions he had in mind, so many of them he would never voice but some others seemed important. The main one being : What were they now ? There was also that other one that Madara wanted to ask : Was it meant to happen again ?  
  
His feet carried him to Tobirama’s desk against his will. Tobirama never looked away, his expression unreadable but the tension on his lips relaxing more and more with each step he was taking and Madara shivered when they quirked up in half a smile.  
  
“Why did you leave ?”  
  
Well. That wasn’t what he had wanted to ask. Really not. But .. Madara couldn’t say he didn’t want to know. He needed to know why Tobirama didn’t stay under the kotatsu with him, when he had looked so comfortable to sleep by his side. Did he do something wrong ? Should he have talked more ? Madara recalled easily the stunned feeling that had taken him, overwhelmed his senses after they were done. More intense than the awkwardness he felt, even. Mind blown, truly. He wondered if he’d feel the same, were they to do this again. He was curious but .. He wasn’t sure it would happen again to begin with.  
  
“Because I arrive here an hour earlier than anyone else,” Tobirama shrugged, as if it was obvious enough. Madara knew, of course. Tobirama always was the first to arrive. But it didn’t explain anything.  
  
“Why ..” he started but the words got stuck in his throat when he realized how needy they sounded. Why didn’t you stay with me, he wanted to ask but .. That might be too much. So, he swallowed them back and he cleared his throat. “I ..”  
  
Tobirama tilted his head to the side. “I wasn’t sure you wanted me around when you woke up,” he eventually stated, in a tone that made Madara shiver. It was so soft, full of feelings he was having a hard time recognizing. Was it doubt ? Did Tobirama ever doubt ? What a strange concept.  
  
But... But. Despite the doubt, there was something else, something Madara couldn’t shake away and he cleared his throat again, looking down at Tobirama as he was trying to find his words. Not that they came. Nothing came to him, not even one word and Madara was left to gape at the man in awkwardness, because he couldn’t say anything that was in his mind now. He couldn’t say he liked Tobirama, he couldn’t say he enjoyed the time they spent together. He couldn’t say he couldn’t stop thinking about it either, about him in particular. But his body still was reacting and Madara held up a hand, he ran it through Tobirama’s hair slowly.  
  
Tobirama grabbed his elbow in a forceful grip. Bruising, almost. Alarms went off in Madara’s system right away but they tuned out when lips met the inside part of his wrist in a soft kiss. Then, Tobirama pulled him down, he kissed him.  
  
Alright, Madara thought. That settled one thing, at least. Tobirama .. Still wanted him. Was it for sex or something else, he couldn’t know and he frowned, as he was kissing back but the small thing he was feeling went both ways and that was good enough for him at the moment. He couldn’t exactly ask for more, after all. He was awkward enough to know this was happening to begin with.  
  
“I will stay by your side, next time I sleep with you,” Tobirama eventually whispered against his lips, a promise if Madara ever heard one. And maybe it was too much but he liked the sound of it. Waking up by Tobirama’s side .. Well, it might be weird and confusing, but he might enjoy it. He couldn’t exactly know before he tried it, could he ?  
  
Tobirama kissed him again. Soft and gentle, he let go of his wrist, to touch the back of his thigh and Madara leaned down a little more, eyes closed without apprehension, the tip of his fingers gracing Tobirama’s cheeks. That kiss almost felt like the first they shared, that night. The one under the snow. Madara liked it. It didn’t make him as uncomfortable as other kisses he received in the past.  
  
They parted after a moment. Madara pulled back from the touch, because this place wasn’t proper for anything but a kiss. Even a kiss already was too much to his taste but he had needed it, on the moment. A reassurance, or a promise, he wasn’t sure but his head was too light at the moment to really think about it.  
  
Madara returned to his desk without a word. What could he say anyways ? Tobirama was not talking either and Madara was in that mood when words were overwhelming and he knew better but to try talking during these moments, lest what he said was stupid. And he still didn’t know what to do with the information that Tobirama had kissed him. Yes, they had sex and as confusing as it was, Madara could make sense out of it. It wasn’t that difficult. But. This ?  
  
Madara was aware he was missing part of its meaning. And that the part he was missing was important. It had been but a kiss. A kiss like they shared before, back in his home. But it had a different taste. It tasted like something foreign and Madara was feeling like he shouldn’t ignore it. Keep that detail in a corner of his mind to analyze it later and maybe find its meaning. But never forgetting about it.  
  
They didn’t talk again. Tobirama was focused on his work, Madara on his own and none of them went for lunch, as Hashirama loudly despaired about when he came back from his break. Madara wasn’t hungry, his mind was too busy to acknowledge that he might be and yet, he was fine this way. He was used to eat less during the winter times. The season always was harsh on the clan, back before the alliance with the Senju was made. Madara could recall days in a row without food.  
  
He was used to the feeling of his empty stomach.  
  
Hashirama was the first one to leave, that evening. As always, he acted like a dramatical fool as he did, stating he missed his wife and his home, that he’d gladly see the two of them the next day. Madara ignored him, reading the scroll he had in hands, Tobirama wished him a good night. Then, it was the two of them only again.  
  
They didn’t speak. They didn’t move from their desk either. They merely continued working, ignoring everything else and Madara was happy with it. Kissing in the office had been too much already, something he shouldn’t have allowed. Yes, he felt the burn of Tobirama’s lips on his all day long and he loved the feeling and caught himself licking his lips several times. And this burn all but made the memories of the night they spent together so alive, his body shivering in need to do it again. But Madara ignored it all. He wouldn’t act like this, if anything was to .. happen. Did the kisses they shared earlier mean it was to happen again ? Madara wasn’t sure. He didn’t know the codes, he didn’t know how it worked. All he knew was the feeling he couldn’t shake off. The easiness he felt whenever Tobirama touched him and he was curious about it. But he also was wary of it. For it shouldn’t be happening, or so his brain kept yelling at him.  
  
Madara finished assigning the teams to the last missions orders he had in his desk. That, at least, was done and he now was free to go home and relax. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kotatsu, to snuggle underneath the blanket and let the warmth rock him into sleep. He still was tired because of his mission, after all. He was going to need a couple extra hours of sleep to force the feeling away.  
  
Tobirama didn’t look up, when Madara stood and stretched. He didn’t either when he walked to the door and opened it. But Madara heard him distinctly when he spoke.  
  
“Goodnight, Madara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly moments <3

Nothing had changed. Madara had thought things would be different, now, as they had kissed and Tobirama had spoken about spending the night with him again and staying in bed until he woke up but no. None of this had happened. No other kiss either. They acted as they did before, if not for some glances Madara threw at the other man, sometimes. And he saw Tobirama glance at him too. But besides that …  
  
Madara couldn’t say he was disappointed. He hadn’t expected much to begin with, but he couldn’t say he was happy either. Something, deep down his guts, was bothering him and he couldn’t explain it. A hard feeling he couldn’t ignore, this time, and he wished he could just make it pass but, at the same time, he didn’t know how. It was always there, though. Annoying.  
  
A week had passed, since they spoke in the office and kissed. A long week of crisis meetings because the village was still covered by a thick blanket of snow and food was becoming a problem. Madara had known it’d be difficult to feed both clans during the winter. It had been difficult enough to feed the Uchihas alone before that. Now, their numbers had almost tripled, there always was so many more Senjus. And they couldn’t starve the civilians in order to thrive. They needed to find a quick solution. Something that would harm no one.  
  
And so, they accepted missions from distant lands. Long missions that would bring them more money. With how rare food was becoming, the prices were rising and they needed that money. Madara wasn’t happy with it, nor to be forced to send people away for so long but they didn’t have any other choice at the moment. A temporary solution, hoping the spring would come soon but everyone knew that such a harsh winter was meant to last. The elders kept saying so. Madara wished they would stop talking at all.  
  
Today was like any other day. Madara had started it with an empty belly, as he had settled to one meal a day, he had eaten lunch with Hashirama, wondering if his friend’s mokuton could ever be used to grow crops. Probably, he thought, but the current conditions would probably stop it from working properly. Nothing grew during the winter, after all, and it would be a waste of chakra to try and grow wheat with all the snow around them. It would freeze in no time, surely.  
  
They stumbled on quite a sight when they returned to their shared office. Tobirama in full armor, carefully tucking scrolls in a bag. Madara didn’t recall assigning him to a mission, none of them were worth his talent, he’d rather assign them to less skilled shinobi and keep Tobirama around in case something big arrived. Or in case of an attack over the village. Which wouldn’t be surprising, if their enemies heard about their current state.  
  
Tobirama spared them a quick glance as they arrived but he didn’t say a word as they watched him curiously.  
  
“Tobi,” Hashirama called his brother, getting closer with a careful step. “What .. are you doing ?”  
  
“I’m going north,” was the younger man’s answer as he was going over the content of his bag as if to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. “I shall be back in two weeks.”  
  
“North ?” Hashirama repeated. Confused. As confused as Madara was.  
  
“Using the Mokuton is our only solution,” Tobirama explained, turning to them as he was securing his bag on his back and glancing at them in turns. Madara blinked. He knew he probably wasn’t the only person around to ever have thought about it but, surely, Tobirama knew it was impossible in these conditions. “I’ll find a way,” he added, as if answering his thoughts, looking at him right in the eyes and ignoring his sibling.  
  
“How will going north help ?” Hashirama frowned. He received no answer as Tobirama adjusted the fur around his neck, rose his hand to form the hiraishin seal and disappeared.  
  
Hashirama looked back at Madara. “I hate it when he does that.”  
  
Hashirama continued to whine for the next hour. Madara didn’t listen to him, too lost in his own thoughts as he was wondering what Tobirama was up to. Had he found a way to use the Mokuton ? Madara was aware of the man’s creativity, he heard about his easiness to create jutsus. Some of them he kept for himself, too dangerous to be shared, others he taught to kids because they were harmless. But .. to find a way to grow crops under so much snow … Madara doubted it was ever possible.  
  
The day was a long one. Not because they had a lot of work. If anything, they weren’t that busy but as Hashirama kept complaining about his brother’s departure, Madara was growing more and more annoyed and would gladly ditch his tasks to get away from him. Oh he loved the man, and respected him but he had his limits.  
  
Finding Izuna at home hadn’t been planned but it was a pleasant surprise. It wasn’t often they spent much time together lately. Izuna was always busy. For good reasons, of course. Not the same way Madara was, as Izuna had stopped training after he gave out his eyes. He could have continued, he had the talent for it. But he had decided to focus on one thing and he had become very good at it.  
  
Izuna was cooking. The smell of grilled chicken and spiced rice was all over the house and it made Madara’s stomach groan in need. Which wasn’t good, he had eaten already today, he couldn’t waste food. But not eating what Izuna was preparing would be worse. Now, the next question was, where did Izuna find chicken ? Meat had become so rare, it was a wonder Izuna found it.  
  
“Mada,” Izuna welcomed him, slipping his head through the kitchen’s door and smiling from one ear to the other. “I made food !”  
  
“I can smell,” Madara groaned in answer as he was taking his shoes off and his stomach made that noise again. Couldn’t it stay quiet ? He had eaten already. He wasn't hungry. He didn’t need more food but it smelled so good. “Where did you find chicken ?”  
  
“That’s a secret,” Izuna laughed, before he returned to the kitchen. Madara followed him there, happy to feel the warmth of the stove surround him after dealing with the cold and the snow on his way home.  
  
Madara peeked at the pan, his mouth watering almost immediately, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen table and he rubbed his face. He was tired now. Why was he feeling so tired lately ?  
  
“You didn't bring her to me,” Madara mumbled after a while, because he needed to think about everything but food at the moment. “Did you find someone then ?”  
  
“No, the date was cancelled after you sent the guy away on a mission,” Izuna answered in a not so accusing tone. Izuna usually didn’t enjoy having people mess with his plans, especially when they had something to do with his love life but. It seemed the current situation affected his moods as well. A surprise, truly. Madara wasn’t going to complain, if it prevented them to have a fight. “It’ll be for another time. If you still accept taking care of her.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The smile that pulled at Izuna’s lips next was big and it warmed Madara's heart a lot. He knew how much Izuna hated winter times, for obvious reasons. It usually made his mood drop terribly until spring came again. Madara couldn’t help glancing at his brother’s hands. At his stiff fingers as he was stirring the sauce with a wooden spoon. Holding anything but a blade always was hard to him. But he trained for hours and hours to be able to continue fighting. He didn’t train to cook or to write, after all.  
  
There was too much food for the two of them, Madara then realized when they settle at the kotatsu, a full plate in front of them. Was Izuna even aware of their situation ? Was he aware of the quantity he had cooked ? That it was enough food to last for a whole week ? What was he thinking ? Madara glanced at his brother several times, lips parted and scoldings on the tip of his tongue. Madara wanted to let it all out but he was cut short when he saw the way Izuna stretched his fingers. Words failed him and Izuna tilted his head to the side.  
  
“You’re not eating ?” He questioned, innocently and Madara looked away, he picked his chopsticks up and started eating. As little as he could, he was going to make sure to make all this food last as much as possible. And share some with others, if he had to.  
  
It was good. If there was one thing Madara could give to his brother, it was how good he became at cooking. He used to go out for all his meals, either inviting himself at his friends’ places or his lovers’. Izuna had no shame, when it came to eating. Even less than when he talked about his sex life. Those were two of the three important parts of his life, after all. The third having become his reason for living to the fullest now.  
  
Madara made it last. He ate slowly, enjoying each mouthful of food on his tongue, careful not to burn it. Even if each one of them made him feel guilty as it was too much food for him to enjoy it. He shouldn’t be eating to begin with but refusing it would be even worse, a waste he wouldn’t allow.  
  
But he didn’t eat much. He didn’t finish the plate Izuna prepared for him. Madara couldn’t bring himself to eat that much, knowing other people in the village were struggling. Sure. He was working hard to try and find a solution but it wasn't enough. It could never be enough, as long as everybody wasn’t able to eat their fill.  
  
He still was hungry, when he pushed his plate away. But he ate more than he did at lunch. Which was too much already. The rest, he would eat tomorrow for lunch.  
  
“So I heard Tobi disappeared today.”  
  
Madara looked up, blinking. Now, that was surprising. How did Izuna hear about this ? He and Hashirama didn’t speak of it to anyone who visited them during the afternoon. Sure. Hashirama spent his time whining about it but he had the decency to stop whenever someone entered the office. Said office was soundproofed too.  
  
But Izuna always had his ways of knowing. Questioning how never helped, Izuna always knew. It was one of these universal, immutable laws of the universe and Madara used it to his advantage, sometimes, when he needed info. Izuna was blind, but he wasn’t deaf. People tended to forget.  
  
It made him wonder if Izuna knew something had happened between him and Tobirama. He wouldn’t mind if he did, as long as Izuna stayed discreet about it, as long as he didn't bother him. He was aware that Izuna wouldn’t care who he took to his bed, as long as it made him happy. Izuna never was anything but supporting in the past.  
  
“Where has he gone ?”  
  
Madara raised his eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side. “Don’t you know already ?”  
  
“North,” Izuna shrugged. Of course he knew. “But why? Did you send him on a mission there ? Something secret ?”  
  
Madara pinched his lips. There was something in Izuna’s tone that didn’t sound right. A soft accusation, as if Madara had sent Tobirama away for personal reasons. Something Madara would never do. On the contrary, he enjoyed Tobirama’s presence, even if nothing had happened since that kiss in the office. Sure, it was .. confusing and Madara didn’t know how to feel about it but .. he wouldn’t send Tobirama away for it.  
  
“It's not a mission,” Madara answered, truthfully. “Not an official one, at least. He left on his own accord. He hopes to find a way to use the Mokuton despite the snow.”  
  
Izuna scoffed. “He’s crazy, you know that, right ?” He mumbled and he shook his head. “We talked about jutsu theories yesterday. He seemed quite eager to learn more about fire jutsus. He spent hours asking me questions about them.”  
  
“Did he say why ?”  
  
Izuna leaned back, on his hand, the other slowly following the edge of the kotatsu's blanket in a distracted way. “He’s not very talkative when he’s got something in his mind. And he sounded … troubled.”  
  
Troubled? Tobirama didn’t sound it when he stated he was leaving. More like confident. Like he usually was and Madara didn’t have troubles recalling his tone and his attitude. Still. Madara was having difficulties being confident he’d find a way. Who was crazy enough to try growing wheat or corn during winter time, even with the help of Hashirama's jutsus ?  
  
Maybe Izuna was right. Maybe Tobirama indeed was crazy.  
  
“Tea ?”  
  
Madara didn’t need to answer. Izuna knew his habits, how he loved to drink a cup after dinner and it was one of the rare things they still had around in great quantities. Izuna knew how to prepare it for him too. Madara waited silently on his spot until his brother was back with a tray and a soft smile on the lips.  
  
They drank without a word. Madara loved these moments when he could simply sit with his brother and enjoy the moment as it was, simple. It wasn’t something they did enough lately, he was too busy working at the tower and Izuna had a life of his own, even if he wasn’t a shinobi anymore. Not exactly. Oh, he still could fight and well at that but he had put this part of his life aside for the moment. Madara didn’t know how long it would last. It was fine, though. He understood his brother’s motives and he respected them.  
  
Still, he missed living with Izuna.  
  
Izuna eventually moved. From his usual spot in front of him, he came to sit by his side, their shoulders touching and Madara closed his eyes for a moment. All he did, the peace treaty, Konoha, everything, had been for Izuna. To make sure his last brother would live and it made him happy to see his brother smile and be comfortable in this new life he had built for him. It wasn’t easy, at first, Izuna always had a mind of his own, with little care for other people’s feelings when he talked but he had softened a little, lately. Not that other people had noticed, Madara still could hear the elders grumble about him, sometimes but Izuna did change. He looked more at peace with him. With the situation. And with himself. Madara was happy with the changes.  
  
“The guy I wanted to date ..” Izuna started after a while, yawning and smiling as he was turning his face up. “I’m not sure he’s quite aware of it.”  
  
“Didn’t you tell him ?” Madara asked. He knew Izuna’s usual strategies, when it came to dating, Izuna was honest and didn’t shy away when he wanted to date someone. He usually told the person right away and dealt with the consequences, whatever they might be. It was strange said guy didn’t get the hint.  
  
“I’m not .. exactly sure he’s into men,” Izuna admitted with a shrug. He didn’t seem to mind it much though. “It’s fine if he’s not. I’ll find someone else.”  
  
Madara had no doubt about it. Izuna was like that, after all. He never got attached to anyone for a long time. It wasn’t his type.  
  
“There’s a medic that I noticed,” Izuna eventually continued, his tone almost dreamy and resting his head into his palm. “You’ll have to tell me if he’s cute beforehand, though. But he sounded sweet when I met with him and he’s a Senju, as I never heard his voice before. Will you care if I date a Senju ?”  
  
Madara shifted. The discomfort and the awkwardness was back full force because of Izuna’s words, because of how innocent his tone was. Somehow, it sounded fake, as a way for Izuna to test him and Madara knew his brother was fully capable of it but. Glancing at his brother, Madara wasn’t sure it was what Izuna meant. He was asking in curiosity, not as a way to trick him about Tobirama. Madara knew he’d have to tell his brother someday. He wasn't forced to but he eventually always told Izuna about his personal life. Not to brag or rub it at Izuna’s face, the other way around would make more sense as Izuna always lived freely when it came to lovers, but .. it felt like something he should do. The fact that it was about Tobirama, this time, was preventing him to be as comfortable as he usually was and Madara pinched his lips.  
  
“You know I’ve never cared about who you were dating,” Madara answered and it was the truth. Not because Izuna didn’t allow anyone to interfere in his love life. But because he knew it made his brother happy to be close with people, even if it never lasted long. “Do you know his name ?”  
  
“I wanted to ask but I was interrupted,” Izuna grimaced, then he swallowed some tea and hummed. “I’ll try going again soon. At least, I know you won’t send that one away.”  
  
It wasn’t often when medics were assigned to missions, indeed. They were too precious to be sent to the battlefield, or to be endangered in any way. The only exception being Hashirama, of course.  
  
There wasn't much more to say after that. Madara was tired, for no actual reason as he didn’t even train today. The warmth around his legs was appealing, appeasing his soul, calling for him to send Izuna on his way and snuggle underneath the kotatsu and have a good night of sleep. To forget about the rest of the world, about the winter and all the problems it was bringing to them and the people all but starving around Konoha. Madara could barely close his eyes lately, because the pressure over his shoulders was becoming unbearable and the guilt of having so much food in his kitchen, meat, even, was hitting him full force again. He didn’t know where Izuna found all this. He didn’t want to know.  
  
“You need to rest.”  
  
Those were Izuna’s last words that night. He didn’t leave right away, he busied himself in the kitchen again, Madara didn’t know what his brother was up to, he never knew when it came to Izuna but he was too tired to care. Instead, he settled down, pulling his pillow from under the table and the blanket over his shoulder. It was fine if he took a bath in the morning, rather than tonight.  
  
The evening had been a good one, Madara had to admit. A simple dinner with his brother, something they should do more often. But they had become so busy lately and it used to be fine, when they worked together as Izuna used to be his second in command, he always stood by his side, back in the Uchiha compound. But Konoha was different. Madara had no doubt Hashirama would give his brother a proper place in the village’s organisation, was Izuna to ask. Head of the security would fit him well. Or, maybe, to use Izuna’s talents as an informer. He’d train very efficient spies, where he to try. Madara was sure of it.  
  
But Izuna had made it clear, that he wouldn’t get involved with anything concerning the village for the moment. He was needed elsewhere and his activity took all his time. It made him happy. Very much so. Madara wasn’t going to take it away from his brother.  
  
Izuna eventually left. Madara didn’t sleep all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed three days ago and Tobirama hadn’t made it back yet. Hashirama was worried. Restless, even, it was obvious he couldn’t stop thinking about the worst that could have happened to his brother. Madara wasn’t comfortable with the absence either. Not for personal reason, these he kept for himself, when he couldn’t sleep in the evening. But .. Tobirama didn’t even send a message to tell them about his self given mission, to tell them if he found something to begin with. According to Hashirama, it wasn’t like him.  
  
But, at the same time, Madara was confident that Tobirama was fine. He was a good shinobi, after all, he could take care of himself just fine. Madara's only hope was that he did find something to help with their problem.  
  
Konoha was .. not in a good shape lately. Understanding of their situation, the Daimyo had sent them resources, the previous week. Rice in great quantities and cereals. No meat, no fish, these were too rare to be given away. A couple of cows, for the milk. A great help indeed but the man had underestimated their numbers and it hadn’t lasted long. Even rationed, they hadn’t been able to make it last for long and Madara could see how weakened his men were and it would be the perfect moment for their enemies to attack.  
  
He did ask Izuna about them. The risk of an attack was obvious it made him tense each time he received a message from their teams all around the village. And Izuna knew, he always knew. But all Izuna said was that Winter hit everyone the same. That they didn’t have to worry for the moment. He told him to focus on their people and stop thinking about those around.  
  
Easier said than done but Madara tried. And he managed a little.  
  
Today was the same as any other day. Madara had spent the whole day in the office, working on the assignment of the missions and taking care of half of Tobirama’s usual work, Hashirama taking the second half. They went through the usual meetings, about the village’s security, about their current situation. It wasn't good, the lack of food weakened them too much and it made Madara restless but they couldn’t do anything to change it at the moment. The snow had started to fall again today, in thick fluffy flakes and the temperature had dropped a little. Madara wasn’t even sure the kotatsu would be enough to keep him warm tonight.  
  
Maybe he should accept Izuna’s invitation, he kept telling himself. For Izuna’s place was smaller, easier to keep warm, his brother had invited him to come live there for a while, until the weather softened and the temperatures rose a little. And Madara wanted to. He truly did. But he had yet to give him an answer. Living with his brother wouldn’t mean anything bad, Madara was a prideful man but not to the point where he’d refuse this kind of help. But part of him was preventing him to move in with Izuna just yet. A powerful feeling he didn’t seem to be able to shake away for now. Annoying but Madara couldn’t help it.  
  
There was one thing he promised himself to do, when spring would come again. To have a couple of stoves installed around his house. They were expensive, and it took time for the smiths to create them but Madara had made sure to give the one that should have been installed in his living room to Izuna, as he needed it more than he did. Not a decision he regretted, even seeing how harsh the winter was but it was a necessity. One he shouldn’t have overlooked.  
  
It was late, when Madara decided he had worked enough. The middle of the night, really and all Madara wanted now, was to go home and rest. And maybe eat a little. He hadn’t eaten today after all, too busy to stop working anyways and his head was a bit dizzy but it wasn't as if he had plenty of food left in his pantry. The shelves were desperately empty and needed to be refilled soon but so did the market place. Some of the vendors came to the office today to say they wouldn’t have a choice but to cancel the market soon. They didn’t have much to sell, or give away, anymore, after all.  
  
Madara was about to open the door when a shiver ran up his spine. A spike of chakra had startled him, his sharingan activating immediately and his muscles tensing at the sensation. It was right there, behind his back and Madara was about to reached for the kunai hidden in his sleeve when he recognized said chakra.  
  
Tobirama didn’t give him the time to speak, when he turned around. Soft fingers settled on his cheeks, lips pushed against his and Madara moaned at the sudden gesture, he shivered again but in a delicious way this time. It almost felt unreal, that Tobirama was kissing him right now, like a hallucination his tired brain would provide him with because of the lack of food but Madara touched back, his hands going for Tobirama’s chest and he knew it was real.  
  
“Your place ?” Tobirama eventually offered, his voice barely a whisper against his lips and Madara didn't hesitate as he nodded. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, nor if he should say anything at all. Tobirama touching him, even if his cheeks only, felt like he was bringing life back into his weakened body and Madara didn’t want to pull away.  
  
Tobirama didn’t seem uncomfortable, when Madara opened his eyes again and he saw the sharingan. Madara didn't bother deactivating them.  
  
Walking to his house under the falling snow didn’t feel as much a bother as the previous days. For Madara could feel warmth spreading through his body, at the realization that Tobirama was back. A weird feeling, considering that .. well. They weren't exactly something. They had sex once and they kissed later but nothing more. Madara wasn’t even sure they could consider themselves into a relationship. He should ask Izuna about it, his brother would know what answer to provide him with but Madara knew better but to bother Izuna after nightfall.  
  
Still. They had kissed again. As naturally as it could have been. A soft, gentle kiss, even if a bit rushed. Not that Madara minded, he did miss these lips. Tobirama was a good kisser. It was enjoyable to share this with him, even if confusing, seeing how he still was unable to put a label on them.  
  
Awkwardness sipped into his system as he reached his place. What were they going to do now ? Was Tobirama going to want sex ? Where they going to kiss, like the other time and end up in his bed ? As surprising as it had been that day, it wouldn’t be the same tonight. Because now, Madara knew there was .. attraction, even if it remained unconscious. It was there, he couldn’t deny it. He was attracted to Tobirama Senju. And he didn't know what to do with the information.  
  
Tobirama didn’t bother knocking. He entered his house, as if he belonged there and found him lost in thoughts, sitting at the kotatsu. Madara had placed his head into his hand, leaning heavily over the table as he was trying to .. understand. It wasn't often when he couldn’t find an answer to his questions but Tobirama was like an enigma to his brain, a mystery he couldn’t bring an answer to. Annoying and yet, as Tobirama sat next to him, Madara didn’t fight the shivers their proximity triggered. As if his whole body remembered how good it felt, the last time they found themselves in his house.  
  
“Did you find a way ?”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer, at first. Madara had to glance at him to see what he was doing and he pinched his lips when he saw how tired Tobirama was as well. Probably as much as he was and he wanted to reach out, to touch his hand but he didn’t. He was feeling too weird already, to find himself in such a setting with the man.  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama eventually whispered and he visibly relaxed. “I'm going to need your help. We’ll get to it tomorrow, though.”  
  
“My help ?” Madara wondered out loud, with a slight frown.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Tobirama’s tone was definitive, that much was obvious and Madara knew better but to push it. Tobirama was a stubborn man, after all. He didn’t want to ruin the current mood.  
  
There was a fleeting moment, where the two of them didn’t speak at all. Too lost in thoughts, Madara couldn’t stop thinking about the way Tobirama had found, wondering how effective it was going to be, and why would the Senju need his help in this. But he had sounded confident. He did find a way to protect Hashirama’s Mokuton from the snow and Madara was curious, he truly was. And impressed too.  
  
“Did you have dinner yet ?”  
  
Tobirama’s question made Madara want to roll his eyes. He didn’t have anything left in his pantry at the moment, except maybe half a ration of rice and some stale bread. Enough for a small meal but Tobirama was going to be disappointed if he wanted to cook for them.  
  
Despite the lack of answer, Tobirama stood. He went to the kitchen, humming as he did and Madara closed his eyes, rubbing at his face. He was too tired at the moment to even tell Tobirama it was no use, that he shouldn’t waste energy on trying to find them something to eat and he was waiting for the man to come back, ask where the food was but it didn’t happen. He did hear a couple of huffs and he felt the same kind of chakra spikes twice. He didn’t know what Tobirama was up to but the curiosity pushed him to move. Madara stood, a little wobbly now because he hadn’t eaten anything at all today, he staggered to the kitchen and the strong smell of soup assaulted his nose as soon as he set foot in the room, making his stomach grumble loudly.  
  
“Where did you find soup ?” Madara asked, leaning against the doorframe, annoyed he was so weak and Tobirama shrugged.  
  
“I made friends along the way, they offered it,” he stated, simple as it was. “I thought you might like it.”  
  
Madara scoffed at the comment, and at the smirk Tobirama offered him at the same time, along with a glance from the corner of his eyes and he walked closer, strongly attracted to the smell of it, he closed his eyes.  
  
Tobirama didn’t waste any time to place his free hand at the small of his back, as he was stirring the soup with the other. There was such easiness at the moment, even if the awkwardness remained. They were acting so easily around each other. Madara couldn’t help leaning against the other’s hand, he couldn't help enjoying the warmth of Tobirama’s fingers over his clothes and he crossed his arms as if to prevent himself to move. But he eventually leaned against Tobirama’s shoulder and the Senju nuzzled the top of his head.  
  
“You’re … thinner,” Tobirama pointed out slowly, his tone as equal as it could be. “And you look terrible.”  
  
Madara looked up, then away. He shrugged. “It’s not my first harsh winter,” he stated, his tone posed. “I know my limits.”  
  
“I don’t doubt it,” Tobirama whispered, pushing a kiss against his hair. “But you have to eat and sleep well for tomorrow.”  
  
Now, that was a strange feeling. That Tobirama seemed eager for him to get back in shape. He was used to this. Winters always were harsh on the Uchiha compound back then and food always was a problem, even when they stocked it up as much as they could. And Izuna usually was the one to take care of him, in his own way. But Tobirama… cared too. And he was holding him close and Madara couldn’t stop wondering what it meant, what he should do but .. but it felt good, to be there. To lean against Tobirama's shoulder without fear or apprehension. To not have to hide how he was feeling, for once.  
  
Peaceful, at the moment.  
  
Madara could have fallen asleep. Standing there in the kitchen while Tobirama was heating up soup for the two of them. The smell itself making him hungrier than he ever was before. It was just soup but .. but it was going to be more than what he had eaten lately. What did he have yesterday ? A handful of rice and some bread ? Just like the days before that. He did make Izuna’s dish last, as long as he could and it helped a lot but it was long gone.  
  
“Why don’t you go sit until it’s ready ?”  
  
Madara did as he was told. Mostly because standing on his wobbly legs wasn't comfortable and he did feel better the moment he was sitting. He didn’t have to wait long for Tobirama to join him, though, two bowls of hot soup in hands as well as spoons and Tobirama wished him a good appetite before he starts eating.  
  
It was good. As good as it smelled and Madara did his best to make it last. But its thickness was going to settle his hunger, that much was obvious. His stomach already was warming up with the liquid, pushing the tiredness away and making him feel more aware of his surroundings than he was before and Madara, who never liked soup much, would be happy to state that this was the most delicious meal he ever had. It was rich and flavory and spiced up just the right way. He loved it.  
  
Tobirama didn’t hesitate, when his bowl was empty, to fill it up again, up to the top. He encouraged him to eat by rubbing his back slowly, as he seemed settled himself and Madara didn’t have the strength to complain or to refuse. Fights with Tobirama were tiring and he was lacking that kind of strength tonight.  
  
Madara wanted to say something. To thank Tobirama for the meal. For his presence as well. It .. felt good. Not to be alone in his cold home at night, to be sharing something with someone. The fact that he liked that someone made it special in a way. He still wasn’t sure what they were, it was all very confusing and strangely appeasing as well. A feeling he never imagined he’d feel in Tobirama’s company but here he was, and he relaxed, when Tobirama turned to him, one leg settling behind his back and his hand touching his neck.  
  
“Do you want me to stay around tonight ?”  
  
Madara tilted his head to the side. Then he looked up at Tobirama, half in wonder, half in something else. Somehow, Madara couldn’t help finding the question stupid. It was stupid, as the answer was quite obvious. But seeing Tobirama’s expression, he was waiting for it anyways.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t smile. He didn't look happy in any way, keeping his feelings for himself, tightly under control. But he kissed him and it was enough. Telling him all he needed to know at the moment. For his attraction for the Senju was reciprocated. Tobirama wouldn’t kiss him without feeling .. something, would he ? But .. Madara was still oh so confused. How did it happen ? How did they go from enemies to .. this ? To these soft moments together, kissing and touching. Madara couldn’t help reaching for Tobirama’s thigh in an innocent gesture. Sex wasn’t on the menu tonight. Madara was happy to realize so.  
  
Tobirama did deepen the kiss. In a sweet, slow way and Madara hummed his pleasure as he did. It was .. different from any other kiss he received in the past. Tobirama was taking his sweet time with him, so they could find their way and their rhythm and it felt great. It felt amazing, truly.  
  
Tobirama’s eyes were soft when they parted. Even despite the activation of his sharingan and how he was looking at him in the eyes, Tobirama was .. relaxed. Unlike the last time they found themselves in his house. He seemed to have understood the reason of their activation, how he couldn’t help it in these moments. Well, they usually didn’t activate for a kiss but Tobirama didn’t need to know that.  
  
Madara shivered hard, when fingers found their way under his clothes and touched his side. A simple caress but it was terribly intense tonight. Madara always was sensitive to the touch, even if he never admitted it but there was something different in the way Tobirama touched him. A gentleness that his brain couldn’t process, as it wasn't supposed to belong to Tobirama’s hands. Madara saw him fight after all. He saw his strength and his lack of empathy on the battlefield. And he saw the way Tobirama always avoided contacts, even from his brother.  
  
It almost felt like he was seeking them with him and Madara was left to wonder what was special between them. But, just like the rest, he knew better but to ask. Questioning the moment would only ruin it and as awkward and weird it might feel, he wanted to make the best out of it. Even if it wasn't meant to last, even if he shouldn’t get too attached. Who knew what the future might hold for them after all ? Who knew what was coming for them ?  
  
It took Madara a moment. Not that he resisted but it took time to fight his instincts. To ignore them the best he could and go for what he wanted instead. And what he wanted right now, was .. this. No sex, no useless talking. He wanted to sit there and let Tobirama touch him and feel relaxed. And it was hard to go for it but he did, shifting slowly until his head was against Tobirama’s shoulder, an arm loosely wrapped around his waist and eyes closing on their own. Tobirama didn’t push him away. He nuzzled his hair, kissed it gently and he continued to touch him, leaning on his free hand.  
  
The small of his back, at first, slowly, circling it for a second in a possessive gesture then letting go again. Then, his hand rose, making its way up his back, following the line of his spine and Madara bit his lip at the intense shivers running all over his body. Like a warning, because his muscles remembered that this hand was responsible of some of the scars on his body, but there was pleasure too, because no one ever touched him this way before. He couldn’t remember anyone he bedded ever spending innocent time with him. Either they went straight to the point and undressed him for sex, or they touched him in order to arouse him.  
  
No one ever touched him for the sole pleasure of it.  
  
It lasted for a long time. Longer than Madara could count. But none of them wanted to move anymore. Not at all. Tobirama seemed content enough to be caressing his back, his fingers sometimes going for his sides or massaging the nape of his neck from under his high collar and the longer it lasted, the less Madara was conscious of his own body. He was floating there. Leaning heavily against Tobirama, not even certain he was awake anymore and it was good. Tobirama did push a couple of kisses against his head but he didn’t talk. He only touched and it was good.  
  
It was a weird motion that startled him a little. Not that Madara was completely aware of it. He was moved. Taken away from Tobirama’s shoulder but his head was placed on top of a pillow and the kotatsu’s blanket pulled up and over his shoulder. Madara wanted to complain, and some mumbling surely escaped him as it was answered with a soft laugh but soon, Tobirama was lying there as well. Face to face they were, one of Tobirama’s arms around his waist and his lips pushing kisses against his face.  
  
“Goodnight, Madara,” he whispered but Madara already was too far gone to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late. Madara wasn't sure how he knew that, he wasn’t sure where the idea was coming from but it was late and he wished it weren’t. Being late meant he’d have to rush things in the morning, that he wouldn’t be able to take his time. But he didn’t want to. Because he was feeling too good at the moment.  
  
For Tobirama still was there. Holding him gently, his head against his as Madara had turned away during the night. His body relaxed and an arm around his waist.  
  
Madara couldn’t help smiling. Tobirama had stayed around. He didn’t leave in the morning, the same way he did the previous time and it was an enjoyable feeling.  
  
Tobirama was obviously awake, though. It was showing with the way he kept fidgeting, with how he wouldn’t stop sighing. It was difficult for him to stay in bed like this. Didn’t he enjoy a lazy morning, once in a while ? But Madara knew better. Tobirama was busy, because of all the work he accepted and how he wanted everything to be perfectly done and he was always the first person to arrive at the Hokage's tower in the morning, and the last to leave in the evening.  
  
A kiss was pushed against his neck, though. Making him shiver hard and Madara hummed his enjoyment, he shifted closer to the other man. The moment was so soft, after all, warm and comfortable, unlike he had thought it would be and he wasn’t even thinking about how this whole thing made no sense. How they were going along so very well despite everything.  
  
“Morning,” Tobirama whispered against his skin, his voice cracking with his sleepiness and yet, dripping with such softness.  
  
“You stayed,” Madara couldn’t help stating. Tobirama’s arm tightened around his belly.  
  
“I did,” was Tobirama’s answer and he sighed again, nuzzling at the back of his neck.  
  
What were they? Not bedmates, for sure. To Madara, a bedmate was a person you kept around for sex and that only. But. They didn’t have sex yesterday evening. And he was pretty sure they wouldn't, this morning either. They hadn’t done anything remotely sexual since they did have sex the other time, since this whole thing started. So, no, Tobirama wasn’t a bedmate. Lovers ? But the word itself included Love and Madara was quite certain he didn’t feel love for Tobirama. He liked him, yes. He respected him and enjoyed spending time with him, the way they were doing at the moment. But love wasn't part of it.  
  
Half of him wanted to ask. It probably was the right moment, as they were waking up together from a good night of sleep and Madara soon realized that he wasn’t feeling dizzy for the first time in weeks. Last night’s soup had properly settled his hunger it seemed, from its thickness to its amazing taste and Madara hoped there was more for him today. Not that he was going to ask. He’d die before he ever begged for food.  
  
But yes, he should talk. Now. He should just turn around and ask Tobirama what he hoped from .. this. What he thought was going to happen between them. If he wanted it to last, or just stay a fleeting moment in their life.  
  
So he did. He turned around, groaning as he did because his body felt sore for no reason and he frowned at Tobirama.  
  
Now that was one nice sight. Tobirama in the morning. Undressed and from the nearby stack of clothes, naked, save from his underwear. The sleepy air on Tobirama’s face, despite the fact he had been awake for a moment already, the way his hair was falling in front of his eyes. It all made Madara smile, against his will and Tobirama looked away, he sighed.  
  
“Staying in bed is .. not my thing,” he confessed in that sleepy tone of his. “Father used to force us out of bed before sunrise to train.”  
  
Madara didn’t answer. Captivated by the sight. Tobirama was a beautiful man, wasn’t he ? Instead he reached out, he touched his cheek, index finger trailing along the mark there. He always wondered what they were. He remembered Tobirama without them, when they were younger. It wasn’t what he wanted to talk about at the moment, though.  
  
But his words failed him when he looked up at Tobirama’s eyes again. When Tobirama, his arm still around his waist, pulled him closer and kissed him. Madara closed his eyes and he forgot about the rest of the world.  
  
The moment Tobirama touched his back made him remember about last night. About the total abandon of himself, as he had settled against Tobirama and let him do what he wanted, how good he had felt there, completely relaxed and uncaring. Completely comfortable with Tobirama as well, to let him touch such weak points on his body and Madara pulled away from the kiss, too quickly, seeing how Tobirama groaned. And he had the words on the tip of his tongue, right there. But he didn’t ask. Instead, he kissed Tobirama again and Tobirama made the same noise, one hand going to his hair and slowly massaging his scalp.  
  
Madara knew he should have asked, about what Tobirama thought of .. them. But the moment didn’t feel right.  
  
“Tea ?”  
  
Tobirama’s offer, whispered against his lips, was appealing. And Madara nodded slowly, he watched as Tobirama sat up almost too quickly and extricated himself from the kotatsu. He did put his pants on, even if he didn’t tie them up and he was quick to disappear in the kitchen. Madara wondered why he was in such a rush. Hashirama wouldn’t care if they showed up late. He’d be too happy to see Tobirama again to complain.  
  
Still, Madara couldn’t stay lying like this and he rubbed his eyes for a moment before he pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching. Sleeping under the kotatsu was great. It truly was but it wasn't as comfortable as a bed. But considering the temperature in his bedroom …  
  
Madara sighed. Sleeping in the clothes he had worn all day long yesterday, on the other hand, wasn't exactly good. He needed a good clean up and for a moment, Madara wondered if he should tell Tobirama. But he didn’t, when he stood and walked to the bathroom. Cleaning up was quick. He didn't take a bath, he probably didn’t have the time for it but at least, his skin was feeling fresher and he searched the bathroom for clothes, found a couple that looked clean.  
  
Tea was ready on the kotatsu when he walked back to the living room. And Tobirama was sitting there, waiting. He did glance up when Madara sat by his side. And he pushed a kiss against his temple.  
  
“The soup is heating up,” Tobirama stated on a soft tone. “You’re going to need strengths for our project.”  
  
“Our project ?” Madara repeated, wrapping both hands around his cup to warm them up. He was confused. And all he could think about was the soup now.  
  
“The reason I was gone,” Tobirama clarified in a soft tone. “I told you I found a way, didn't I ? And I need your help to make it work. Our project.”  
  
Madara sipped at his tea slowly. He didn’t know what Tobirama meant by help but. If it meant being able to feed people, he’d do anything and everything. They couldn't wait longer, after all. People were starting to become sick with the lack of food. It couldn’t go on like this.  
  
But Tobirama didn’t speak more of it. He probably was keeping the details for later, for when they would be working on said project and Madara cleared his throat.  
  
“Izuna .. invited me over,” he stated, because it felt like he should be speaking of it. “I’ll .. probably go live with him for a moment.”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Tobirama whispered and it was a surprise. Because they wouldn’t be able to meet at Izuna’s place, would they ?  
  
“What about …”  
  
Us, he wanted to ask but he didn't. It felt too much and Madara hid in his cup of tea instead. Izuna was aware of .. them. Madara had no more doubts about it. Izuna knew everything, it was only obvious he knew about his .. thing with Tobirama. But .. doing this at Izuna’s place ? Sleeping in the same bed and waking up together ? Madara would never do it. Not that Izuna would mind, he wouldn’t care the least, he was more the kind of person to encourage him but Izuna's place wasn't suited for this kind of things.  
  
“We could meet at my place,” Tobirama then offered, in a light tone. “It’s not big but it’s comfortable. And warm.”  
  
It took Madara a moment to nod. Not because it wasn’t a good idea, it was the only solution he would accept to begin with, probably but the fact that he hadn’t thought about it before bothered him for a moment. Tobirama’s place would be just fine after all. Madara didn’t care if it was small as long as they were alone.  
  
Tobirama didn’t say another word, as he stood. He disappeared in the kitchen again, grabbing his shirt on the way and slipping it on and he soon was coming back with two bowls of hot soup and spoons that he placed down on the kotatsu for them. They ate in silence. Madara liked how casual this was. How they were able to act easily around each other in the first place, seeing their common past. It felt .. good. Really good and he wished it was going to happen often for now on.  
  
Madara closed his eyes, when Tobirama kissed his forehead after they were done eating. He leaned toward the man, shivering, he breathed out slowly as Tobirama wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“I .. don’t like seeing how thin you’ve become,” Tobirama admitted, in the lowest tone Madara ever heard in his voice. “You’ve got to eat. And rest.”  
  
Madara didn’t answer. Tobirama didn’t push it.  
  
But the comment lingered. As they left his home together, walking at a proper distance from each other, looking as if they were nothing but two shinobis working together, Madara couldn’t stop thinking about it. About how Tobirama cared for his state. That Izuna cared wasn’t surprising, Izuna was his brother and he had often cooked for him in the past, bringing him meals into his office in the middle of reunions back in the Uchiha compound. But to realize that Tobirama did care for his health ? Madara hadn’t imagined it would be part of .. this. Of whatever they had.  
  
Also, this was the first time since they had sex, that they were walking together in Konoha. It felt weird, somehow. As if people were going to be able to see the reality of their relationship despite how they showed nothing of it. It was stupid. But Madara couldn’t shake it off.  
  
The streets were mostly empty, though, putting aside the couple of patrols they walked past. With almost every shinobi of the village gone for missions, most of those who remained had been assigned to their security. As for the civilians, they had been asked to stay inside, to keep themselves warm. And with the market cancelled .. Konoha looked dead.  
  
Madara hated it.  
  
They finally reached what seemed to be their destination in a few minutes. A field. Covered in so much snow it was impossible to walk over it. Wheat had been grown there during the warm season, if he recalled properly. Now, the ground was frozen and it would take time for it to thaw.  
  
“I asked Izuna,” Tobirama stated in a soft tone, turning to him. “He stated that your most powerful fire jutsu will be quite enough to clean this mess.”  
  
“This mess?” Madara repeated with a frown and Tobirama nodded.  
  
“Stand back for now, we must not lose the heat it will produce.”  
  
Madara stood back, watching. He was confused as to what Tobirama was doing, as he hadn’t explained his plan, nor did he seem like he was going to. Madara still had no idea how Tobirama intended to plant crops and make them grow during winter, and shouldn’t Hashirama be around ? Only he could use the Mokuton. If Tobirama truly had found a way, Hashirama should be around. Madara wasn’t even sure Hashirama knew his brother was back in Konoha to begin with.  
  
But he made no comment as Tobirama was malaxing his chakra. Hands joined, his eyes closed. Madara smiled. He was enjoying this image of Tobirama, relaxed and focused at the same time.  
  
Then, he released his technique and Madara frowned when a dome appeared. What ? What was this technique? Madara never saw anything like this before. Was it .. chakra ? Pure chakra modelled as a dome over the field ? It required so much chakra control and Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little impressed.  
  
“Where did you learn this ?” He asked and the corner of Tobirama’s lips quirked up, he cracked an eye open, amused.  
  
“North.”  
  
Tobirama then looked at his creation, lowering his arms, he touched the bubble with the tip of his fingers. Even if it was his, Madara couldn’t help wondering if Tobirama was surprised with the results of his jutsu. As if he hadn’t expected for it to work to begin with but still. It was .. one powerful technique if Madara ever saw one. Not that he ever saw anything like this before. How was Tobirama keeping it up ? How did he form something so big so simply ? Madara knew Tobirama was a very good shinobi, and that he created many jutsus before but this was something else. This was .. over the top, to say the least and he was baffled.  
  
“Now,” Tobirama smiled. “To your part.”  
  
He touched the bubble, an opening appeared for them to step under the dome and they struggled a little because of the snow. It was so cold underneath the dome, as if it was isolating the zone from the rest of the world. Still not the right conditions to get anything growing but Tobirama wasn’t done just yet.  
  
“I need you to use your most powerful fire technique to melt the snow,” Tobirama then explained. So, that was what “clean this mess" meant.  
  
Madara blinked. Then he looked at the field. He understood now, why Tobirama had wanted him to eat plenty and to regain some strength before they arrived there. Madara had been relying on his chakra resources a lot lately, because he didn’t have any other choice. These reserves had helped him to stay strong despite the lack of food, despite how he felt wobbly and dizzy sometimes. He wasn’t just any shinobi after all, surviving without proper food was up to his level unlike others but it didn’t mean he wasn’t weakened still. He remained human. Human needed food and Tobirama’s comments about his appearance were the truth after all, he did lose weight.  
  
But he remembered the tone in Tobirama’s voice, how concerned he had sounded. He cared for his health and even if a part of him was whispering that it was only the case in order to go with “their project”, Madara knew he shouldn’t listen to this. Tobirama cared. He did. And he stayed with him in the morning despite how he didn’t like staying in bed like this. He had made efforts to stay around him when nothing forced him to. It meant more than anything else.  
  
Eventually, Madara nodded. Not to answer to Tobirama, he wasn’t sure Tobirama even waited for an answer but to himself. He had accepted the idea that there was something indeed between he and Tobirama. Something that went both ways and that was developing slowly. And that he was mostly comfortable with it. But receiving more proofs of it couldn’t hurt.  
  
And so, Madara raised his arms, his fingers up to his lips and he did what Tobirama asked him to. He used his most powerful fire jutsu, hoping it wouldn’t be too powerful, seeing how the dome was isolating them from the outside world. Tobirama asked for it, really and he probably wasn’t completely aware of his level, as he could never use this power of jutsu on a battlefield, lest he’d burn his own men. Or he did know, thanks to Izuna's help or even without it and he was merely waiting for it.  
  
Going from the cold he had been used to for weeks now, to the extreme warmth his fire jutsu created was harsh for them. Even Madara, who was used to his own techniques had to step back, closer to the door Tobirama had created in the dome before. The dome really was keeping all the warmth inside, acting as a proper wall between the field and the rest of the world and as the snow was melting, the humidity level rose. In a second, it felt as if they had gone to another continent, where the weather was hot and humid all year along.  
  
Then, slowly, the overall humidity settled, leaving the atmosphere more breathable. It felt like spring in less than a minute, the perfect weather for crops to be planted and seeing how his shoes seemed to glue to the ground, it wasn’t frozen anymore. He hadn't imagined Tobirama’s technique would have such effects, coupled with his fire jutsu. He was impressed. And hopeful at the same time.  
  
“How .. did you come up with all this ?” He couldn’t help asking Tobirama and Tobirama smiled.  
  
“The same way I come up with any other ideas,” Tobirama shrugged. “Sleepless nights and short deadlines.”  
  
Madara nodded. “Let’s go find my brother now,” Tobirama then added.  
  
The dome didn’t bulge as they exited it and started to walk away. Madara didn’t have to look above his shoulder to know it still was there, he could feel its presence easily enough. He wasn’t as good a sensor as Tobirama was but he wasn’t bad either. And it was suffocating his senses because of the huge amount of chakra needed to keep it up. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it did to proper sensors.  
  
Unlike what he thought, though, they didn’t walk to the Hokage's tower where Hashirama should be at this hour of the morning. Madara couldn’t help glancing at Tobirama, wondering if he had sensed Hashirama elsewhere and, seeing how they were heading toward the hospital, Madara frowned. What would Hashirama do there ? He was a medic, yes, but he only ever was called in for emergencies. Had there been an emergency ?  
  
Tobirama didn’t have to ask his way. He walked along the corridors slowly but determined, until they reached a door and he pushed it without knocking.  
  
Hashirama wasn't there. But there was someone indeed, who was wearing the hospital’s uniform. Half his hair was white, the other brown and he smiled when he looked up at Tobirama. Younger he was, that much was obvious. But Madara was confused. Who was that ? Where was Hashirama ?  
  
“You’re back!” The medic was quick to stumble to his feet, standing in front of Tobirama but visibly not daring to touch him. A behavior Madara couldn’t help to compare with Hashirama’s but it wasn’t exactly the same either. Hashirama wouldn’t have hesitated to hug his brother, even when Tobirama asked him to stop. This guy, even if he was happy to see Tobirama, didn’t do that. But his smile was .. so much like Hashirama’s. A perfect copy. It was .. troubling.  
  
“Itama,” Tobirama smiled, his tone soft. “Remember when I told you I would need your help ?” he asked and said Itama nodded. “Let’s go then.”


	6. Chapter 6

Itama looked too much like Hashirama. Not in terms of looks, no. If anything, except his height, Itama was looking very different. But his attitudes, his smile .. it was all so confusing and Itama obviously was a Senju and Tobirama did say they were going to find his brother, didn’t he ? Didn’t that one brother die during the war ? Years ago ?  
  
He must have been staring too hard, as they were walking toward the dome again because Itama couldn’t stop glancing at him. He wouldn’t stop offering him embarrassed smiles and there was the way he kept biting his lip and looking away. Awkward and yet, Madara couldn’t force himself to stop. It was.. like too much information and not enough at the same time.  
  
“So, mh,” Itama eventually forced himself to speak, his smile weirded out. “Nice to finally meet you. My brothers never shut up about you.”  
  
Madara frowned. It made Itama blush and look away, almost distressed now, until Tobirama glanced at them over his shoulders, as he was walking a little ahead and he scoffed.  
  
“Hasn’t Hashirama told you about Itama ?” He questioned and seeing Madara shake his head, he rolled his eyes. “Itama is our younger brother.”  
  
“Hasn’t he died ?” Madara couldn’t help asking. Itama made a weird, surprised yelp coming from his side, that he ignored, preferring to focus on Tobirama instead. He wanted an answer. He needed it, at the moment because he didn’t like being as confused as he was now. Sure, being something with Tobirama Senju was confusing too, but probably not as much as that.  
  
“Captured would be more appropriate,” Tobirama stated, glancing at his brother, then looking away. “Up to you to tell him if you wish, Itama.”  
  
Madara focused on the younger Senju again. Captured, Tobirama said ? But he could easily recall Hashirama crying over his brother’s death by the river and surely, Hashirama would have told him right away, that his brother had survived. But Madara knew better but to trust Hashirama. He was reliable in precise conditions but he also was too volatile for his own good and it wouldn’t surprise him to know the man had forgotten to tell him about this.  
  
And, if Itama didn’t want to speak of it, he’d just have to ask Izuna. Izuna would know.  
  
“Captured is a strong word,” Itama corrected his brother with no fear and a frown. “Mercenaries found me after the Uchiha team left me for dead in the forest. They helped me heal and raised me as their own. Until Tobirama found me again and brought me home.”  
  
That was one weird story. The kind of stories that belonged to fiction books. Madara never heard anything as weird as this before, it felt as if they were laughing at his expanse and Madara glanced at Itama’s uncomfortable expression, before he focused on Tobirama again. He’d trust Tobirama, if Tobirama told him it was the truth. Madara wasn't sure why, he wasn’t sure how he came to trust Tobirama. Maybe it came from what they had. Their relationship. Hidden from the rest of the world.  
  
Probably sensing his staring, Tobirama looked over his shoulder and it was all Madara needed. It was the real story, as strange as it sounded. But it didn't explain why they were with Itama at the moment, not with Hashirama. It was Hashirama they needed, for the Mokuton.  
  
Itama's eyes widened when they reached the dome. His surprise was obvious and well written on his face and it made Madara wonder if he was a shinobi to begin with. He remembered seeing his name on their list of medics, like Hashirama’s but not on the one listing their shinobis. A shinobi wouldn’t show that much, he knew. Sure, his own surprise must have been written all over his face earlier but it wasn’t the same. It had been he and Tobirama only. Tobirama had seen more of him, he had seen him naked and they had sex together. A little surprise was nothing in comparison.  
  
Without thinking about it, Madara wrote a little note in the corner of his mind, to not send Itama to important missions, as he showed too much. A habit he had taken since he had started assigning mission to their shinobis. Not that they sent medics away often. They were too precious to be endangered in any way.  
  
Tobirama turned to them. His eyes lingered on him, making Madara straighten his back and cross his arms, to show he still didn’t know what they were doing here with Itama rather than Hashirama but Tobirama looked at his brother next.  
  
“You did it,” Itama was whispering, eyes wide in wonder and looking around them, turning around several times as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “You actually found a way.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. He looked proud, or so Madara thought as he was glancing at him. Still, Itama’s words made him wonder if Tobirama talked about his idea to Itama. Not that it hurt him, surely, Tobirama would have spoken of it with him as well if he had asked but he had left in such a rush that Madara didn’t have the time to.  
  
“You know what I expect you to do,” Tobirama eventually stated, one hand on his hip and looking almost too neutral now. “Try with wheat first.”  
  
Itama nodded. Then he sat down, ignoring the mud and how it was going to dirty his uniform. He crossed his legs, his back straight as an arrow, he closed his eyes and he stopped moving at all. Malaxing his chakra and unlocking a great quantity of it and it was surprising, but not that much either. This was Hashirama and Tobirama’s brother, after all, Madara was thinking as he kept watching the scene in silence. It was only fair that Itama’s chakra was just as important as his brothers’. But Madara was properly taken aback when he noticed the sprouts emerging from the mud, growing slowly around Itama, at first, circling him, then spreading all over the field. It was a slow growth and a slow progression but it was steady and rather impressive for someone he never exactly heard about.  
  
“He can use the Mokuton ?”  
  
The words escaped him. But Madara needed to know. And Tobirama's eyes shifted to him, holding pride and smugness. Madara acknowledged the silent answer with a nod, wondering why he never heard about this before but it probably was kept a secret. It wouldn’t be surprising. It was one rare chakra release after all and a lot of people would love to put their hand on it. Also, the fact that Itama had been listed as a medic rather than a shinobi meant that he wouldn’t pass the obligatory test that would allow him to go on missions. That he wasn't strong enough. That he wouldn’t be able to protect himself or protect his team.  
  
Secrecy meant safety, didn’t it ?  
  
The field soon was looking too green for the season. A vibrant green under the dome, and the remaining warmth of his fire technique felt like it was spring. Madara was almost too hot in his winter clothes, sweating underneath them and in need of a glass of water. Tobirama’s cheeks were a little red as well, the fur around his neck probably was too much for him as well.  
  
“I can’t exactly force it to mature,” Itama then stated in a soft tone, a little out of breath as he was opening his eyes again and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “It’s going to need a couple of days, I think. Hashirama would have done better than me.”  
  
“Hashirama doesn’t have your control,” Tobirama was quick to answer, rolling his eyes.  
  
“He’s a medic as well,” Itama reminded his brother and Tobirama scoffed.  
  
“Not as talented as you are,” he affirmed with no hesitation. “I can give it to them, the mercenaries trained you well.”  
  
For a moment, it looked as if Itama wanted to retort something. Something that was close to his heart, something he needed out right now, something Tobirama should know but he didn’t. He glanced at him, his eyes, that had looked so soft and kind before, hardened and cold, almost the same as Tobirama’s when he was in this kind of mood, scanning him. Madara wasn’t impressed, even after he saw what Itama was capable off, that Senju would be no match for him if they were to fight. No match for Tobirama either, that much was obvious but it seemed that this precise subject was angering him a lot. And that he wasn't going to say more about it in front of him. Which Madara understood. This was personal, between he and Tobirama. He was but an intruder in this conversation.  
  
Eventually, Itama relaxed, breathing through the nose, he looked away.  
  
“Do you need me again or can I go back to work ?”  
  
Tobirama’s project was bigger than Madara had thought. Because Tobirama hadn’t only planned to create only one dome. He planned on creating three, all in all, stating it was his limit and they renewed the same process each time. Tobirama creating the dome, Madara getting rid of the snow with a fire jutsu and Itama planting the crops thanks to his wood release jutsus. The first one had been wheat, Tobirama then asked for corn and rice. It wasn’t easy to get the rice to grow, as it needed a lot of water and to keep it warm enough but they managed.  
  
Itama was quick to leave afterwards, stating that he would be late for several appointments now, but that he had been happy to help and he went on his way without a look back. Madara knew it had something to do with the coldness he showed earlier, about that conversation he had with Tobirama but, as he glanced toward Tobirama, Madara knew better but to push it. Instead, he cleared his throat.  
  
“Let’s go to the office,” he offered because it was where they were supposed to be now. “Hashirama must be bouncing if he heard about your return.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer. He stepped closer, fingers going to the small of his back, he leaned down to claim his lips in a soft kiss and he nodded.  
  
They didn’t speak for as long as they walked but Madara couldn’t help feeling .. naked, in a way. Because of that kiss Tobirama gave him, out in the open and how improper it was. What would people think, were they to see them ? Didn't Tobirama care ? Was he as depraved as Izuna was ? The thoughts, lurking around his brain, were making his throat tighten in awkwardness. He hadn’t been able to ask about the rest, about what they were and how Tobirama saw their future, about what he wanted from this, but that was a subject Madara knew he had to speak about. It had happened too often already. Tobirama had kissed him in the office ! Where anyone could walk in on them ! Did he have no shame ?  
  
But there were too many people in the tower and whispers followed them up to the top of it, as people seemed already aware of their little project. Three domes like these weren’t discreet after all, it was only fair people spoke of them but Madara couldn’t help wondering if they saw something else. If they saw .. them.  
  
“You can’t kiss me when we’re outside,” Madara eventually whispered, as they reached the office’s door and there was no one nearby anymore. “Nor in the office.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer but his look hardened. His eyes did widen in surprise when Madara spoke but soon, he was looking as neutral as he always did, cold, almost and Madara wasn't sure he liked it better but it was too late to speak about it, as the door soon opened and Hashirama all but tackled his brother.  
  
There was flailing and yelling, mostly from Tobirama’s side and Madara did notice how harsher he acted toward his brother. But he soon turned away from them, walking to his desk to sit behind it and start with his load of work, leaving the two others to handle themselves on their own. He wasn't going to take part in it. He didn’t want Hashirama to hug him.  
  
The day was long. Not because of the ton of work they had, if anything, they were done with it quickly enough, but because of how excited Hashirama was. Unlike Tobirama and him, he seemed very confident that the domes and the crops slowly maturing underneath them were going to give them all the food they needed. He didn’t even seem to consider the idea that it might fail and take several tries. Madara couldn’t help rolling his eyes at how hopeful Hashirama was.  
  
The evening came and with it, more snow. Enough snow to cover the streets again, making it hard for Madara to walk back home. He hated this season. He truly did. Couldn’t it stop now ? Hadn’t it been cold enough already ? But it seemed even colder in his house that it was in the morning and even settling under the kotatsu didn’t help. The charcoal he added to it didn’t do much either and Madara took his decision. He was going to live with Izuna. Starting tonight.  
  
Packing his things was quick enough. He didn’t have much and he’d be able to grab more on his way to Izuna’s place from the tower if he needed anyways. Clothes as well as his personal soap would suffice grandly and he didn’t know how long he would be staying there but Izuna had stated that he could stay until the end of winter if he wanted to. Until the snow melted. Or later, even.  
  
Izuna didn’t look surprised when he opened his door after Madara knocked. He did smile, his whole face relaxing, he touched his elbow, silently inviting him in and he closed the door behind him. Madara waited, expectantly, eyeing the door that led to the bedrooms but nothing came. He had expected excited steps and some yelling but it was all very silent and he looked back at Izuna.  
  
“She’s not around tonight,” he stated, without Madara having to ask. “She’ll be back in a couple of days.”  
  
Madara tried to hide his disappointment. He probably failed as Izuna patted his shoulder as he walked past him and lead him to the living room.  
  
“I’ve prepared the second bedroom for you,” Izuna explained. There was such attention in his little brother’s tone, so much care that it made Madara smile against his will. Izuna loved having him around for several reasons, the main one being that he could help around the house for tasks he couldn't perform anymore. He did need a help, once in a while, to accomplish these tasks for him. Izuna hated it grandly as he was a prideful man and he’d rather have Madara to help him, than some stranger assigned to his comfort. “It’s heated and the bed is comfortable.”  
  
“Where will she be sleeping ?” Madara automatically questioned, knowing whose bedroom it was and Izuna huffed.  
  
“She already made herself a bed in the store room I don’t use,” he explained, shaking his head. “She stated you could use her bedroom forever. That you won’t fit there anyways.”  
  
Madara smiled, touched. She always warmed his heart the most precious way and he couldn’t wait to see her again. It had been time since the last time but he had been busy lately. And he preferred to know her warm and comfortable at Izuna’s place, rather than out in this weather to visit him.  
  
The bedroom was small, of course but it was perfect like this. And it was warm indeed as it shared a stove with Izuna’s bedroom, on the other side of the wall. A little too warm, maybe but that, it couldn’t be helped. Izuna would rather overheat the house than feel the slightest chill in the air and Madara couldn’t help glancing at his brother’s hands at the thought, grinding his teeth together in remembrance. He couldn’t wait for winter to be over with now.  
  
After he left all he had brought in the bedroom, Izuna offered him a cup of tea and they settled together in the living room, around the table. Madara was able to relax, sighing, his hands wrapped around the hot cup as he was waiting for it to cool down a little. Not even fifteen minutes since he had arrived and he already was feel great. He was feeling amazing, at peace and comfortable and he should have come earlier. It wasn’t definitive, he would leave again when the weather would turn more merciful. Or he’d stay a little longer. He didn’t know for now. All he knew was that Izuna, seeing the smile on his lips, was satisfied he was here.  
  
“I’ve .. met someone today,” Madara stated after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence and tasting his tea. “An interesting meeting. I didn’t know Hashirama’s younger brother was still alive.”  
  
“Itama ?” Izuna asked, tilting his head to the side, then smiling. “I’ve heard about him many times. Great medic, Mokuton user. A strange mix between Hashirama and Tobirama, though.”  
  
“You knew he was alive ?” Madara couldn’t help questioning his brother and Izuna rose en eyebrow at him, from under his blindfold.  
  
“Have known for a couple of years, yes,” he admitted with a shrug. “He was not a threat so I didn’t think it was important to tell you. I have yet to meet with him, though. But I can’t wait.”  
  
Madara hummed a non committal sound. Of course Izuna would like to meet with Itama. He loved to meet new people, and to learn more about them, he loved to know everything after all, and he could have told him about what happened to Itama but he didn’t. Ruining Izuna’s fun wasn’t his goal. Izuna wasn’t a shinobi anymore after all. But he had kept some of his past habits and gathering info was the main one. It kept his senses sharp, for if he ever wanted to train again and be sent out for missions. Madara knew his condition wouldn’t change anything. The only change would be the banner he would fight for. Konoha rather than Uchiha. That would be a great change for Izuna.  
  
Two cups of tea later, Madara was fighting to stay awake. He hadn’t eaten at lunch, too focused on his work to accept Hashirama’s invitation to come eat one of Mito’s delicious plates. All he had eaten since morning, was Tobirama’s soup and it had seated his hunger for a long time but now, his stomach was growling again and he wished he could make it stop. Sure, food was on the way, if Tobirama’s domes held on properly, if the crops matured underneath them and it might take some time but it was very likely to fail as well. It could never work after all and then, there wouldn’t be much hope anymore. Madara feared this moment. For the alliance had been strong when it was signed, because problems had been easy to solve. But with the village starving and the season being so harsh over Konoha .. there were chances it might trigger some insecurities, if people started to think that their current state was because of the alliance. Konoha wouldn’t last long, if it became a reality.  
  
How were they to survive, if people started losing hope ?  
  
“Now,” Izuna spoke, out of the blue, startling him out of his thoughts. “I put some miso soup to heat up before you arrived. You can eat as much as you want, I made tons of it.”  
  
Before Madara could react, and state how wrong it was when other people didn’t have much left anymore, Izuna already was standing and heading for the kitchen in slow, silent steps. Where did Izuna even find the ingredients to make miso soup to begin with !? Madara knew better but to ask, exactly like for the chicken the other time.  
  
“You better eat your fill, or I’ll tell her to force you to when she’ll be back.”


	7. Chapter 7

The threat had worked. Madara ate plenty. He did feel guilty most of the time, because other people didn’t have that much food but .. he ate. Because his guilt could never be greater than when she was looking at him during meals while he was hesitating to pick up his fork and eat.  
  
Madara didn’t want to think about this, though. He didn’t want to think about food. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that being here, living with Izuna was enjoyable.  
  
First, there was the bedroom. The bed itself was a wonder, compared with the tatamis he had been sleeping on lately, as he had taken the habit to snuggle under the kotatsu. His back wasn't sore in the morning anymore, his muscles not as tense as before either. His own bed wasn’t as comfortable as this one but Madara knew how much money Izuna had spent for that mattress. A lot. He didn’t care for money when it came to her.  
  
Then, the bedroom was heated. Sometimes, it felt too hot and he had to push the blankets away and take his shirt off in order to feel comfortable again. He couldn’t ask Izuna to lower the stove’s temperature, he knew his brother wouldn’t accept. So he put up with it and it sometimes was difficult to leave the house and face the intense cold but he made do. He didn't have any other choice, after all. Living in Izuna’s house meant following Izuna's rules. But he was happy with it.  
  
What Madara preferred, though, was the company. Not only Izuna’s, but hers as well. When she sat beside him to draw or when she decided to take a nap in his lap. When she wished him goodnight and welcomed him back from a long day of work with a hug and a big smile. Madara never considered himself good with this all but .. for her, he was ready to make all the efforts he had to. And he did.  
  
A week and a half passed too quickly. Before Madara could realize, he had settled there properly. His clothes were folded on the shelves in his bedroom, Izuna had bought him some better quality soap and actual shampoo as well as a hairbrush. Not that Madara was ever going to use it. He hated brushing his hair and Izuna was well aware of it. But Izuna did his own hair every day, no matter what, he tied it always the same, sometimes letting her play with it beforehand. He probably hoped he would change his mind. But his hair was too much a bother for him to care and Madara often wondered why he kept it that long to begin with. But, at the same time, cutting it was out of question.  
  
Outside of the house, though, the atmosphere wasn’t as enjoyable. It was even cold, each time he reached the office he shared with Hashirama and Tobirama and not just because of the weather. Cold as the glances Tobirama threw his way, and Madara didn’t know what to do with them.  
  
Madara didn’t understand why. He just couldn’t understand why was Tobirama so cold and distant toward him. The first day had been the most confusing, really. When he had arrived in the office after his first night at Izuna’s place and had smiled at Tobirama, just the slightest, taking advantage of Hashirama’s absence. Tobirama merely glanced at him before he ignored him all day long. It was .. weird. The previous day, especially in the morning, at his home, they had been close. Tobirama holding him, touching him and kissing him. Smiling at him and talking to him in a soft tone. Madara couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it, that he wasn’t willing to do this again. But the next day, Tobirama had started giving him this treatment with no explanation, and no reason either. Madara wasn’t a specialist when it came to relationships and to him, this was .. confusing. Very much so. What had happened for Tobirama’s behavior to change that much from one day to the next ? Had Tobirama decided to .. stop whatever they had ? Had he decided that it wasn't worth it ?  
  
He thought that maybe, Tobirama was in a bad mood. That he didn’t sleep well, that he needed to be left alone and Madara kept his distances. He knew better but to poke at Tobirama. He wouldn’t enjoy anyone poking at him when in a foul mood.  
  
But it lasted. And it became worse, if it were any possible. Tobirama barely talked to him anymore, turning to Hashirama instead. Tobirama had told him, several times, that dealing with his brother triggered headaches and that he’d rather deal with him. A statement that had made Madara snort, at first. Then, he had started working with Hashirama properly and he understood Tobirama’s point of view. Hashirama was Hell and shouldn’t be dealt with for official matters. It was even a wonder his own people voted for him to become the Hokage. Or maybe they did, knowing Tobirama would be by his side, dealing with literally everything.  
  
But. This had changed as well. And Tobirama was ignoring him, barely ever answering when Madara asked him anything. Even Hashirama seemed to have picked the hint that something happened between them. Not their relationship of course, Madara was pretty sure Tobirama wouldn’t tell his brother about it but .. about their general behavior toward each other. Madara had caught Hashirama looking at them in turns in that saddened way of his, his big eyes almost watering and sighing every ten seconds. It was annoying to say the least. And, as he had managed to share a glance with Tobirama, probably by accident, Tobirama thought so as well.  
  
But what was he supposed to do ? He didn’t know what was wrong. He didn’t read minds after all. If Tobirama didn’t tell him what happened, he couldn’t know what to do to change it.  
  
Today was no different. A week and a half it had been, since the day they created the domes and he settled at Izuna’s place and nothing had changed. If anything, Tobirama seemed to be more and more closing up. Madara’s hope rose when he saw feet in front of his desk. He looked up, his heart heavy. Hashirama was in the office so it probably didn’t mean anything but. Seeing Tobirama stand in front of him and looking at him was .. he couldn’t know how to describe it. Warm. Warm fitted the feeling well.  
  
That was until Tobirama glanced at him, his eyes cold as before and he crossed his arms.  
  
“We’ve got to go to the domes,” he stated, almost an order. “There was a disturbance in the chakra, I think one of them failed.”  
  
Madara didn’t know what disappointed him the most. If it was the tone in Tobirama’s voice or the fact that their project had failed. But it hurt in a way it never did before. His heart ached in a strange way, his breathing almost difficult. He hated it so much but he couldn’t do anything against it at the moment besides putting the feelings aside. Now wasn't the time to think about this, they had a more important matter to think about if the dome truly had failed and he quickly stood, nodding.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
They walked in silence, at some distance from each other. Madara kept glancing at Tobirama, wondering if he shouldn’t say something. But what was he supposed to say ? He didn’t know what was wrong, after all, he didn’t know what happened for Tobirama to change his mind about them like this. Even now, as there was no one around them, Tobirama was walking at some distance from him, unlike the previous times. They never held hands or such, out in the streets, of course but. Tobirama had always stayed closed enough. Never like this. Not even before they had sex.  
  
The dome did fail. And the wheat already was being covered in snow as it hadn't stopped falling in days now. Madara couldn’t help looking at Tobirama, as they made their discovery. For he was disappointed but Tobirama seemed .. tired. Very much so. Madara wasn't sure he ever saw Tobirama as tired before. Also, he wondered why he was there, to begin with. Would Tobirama want to recreate the jutsu? Did he need his fire jutsu again ?  
  
Madara was about to ask. He wanted to but he didn’t, as Tobirama rubbed his face.  
  
“Three was too many,” he spoke, more for himself than he was addressing him. “I should have known.”  
  
He sighed again, before he headed toward the nearby domes, to have a look at them. The shields were looking thicker now the other one had disappeared, more consistent. Protecting the crops against the hard winter and keeping them warm. Madara did follow Tobirama underneath them, to have a look at the plantations. He was no farmer but it looked like the corn and the rice were maturing at a steady pace. He only hoped Tobirama would be able to keep the domes up to protect them until they would be ready to be harvested.  
  
Two weeks, they had been told after Tobirama asked some local farmers about it. A couple of days left now and they would be able to feed Konoha’s inhabitants. And continue to farm these lands, under the domes, until the end of the winter.  
  
As Tobirama started to head back toward the village, Madara didn’t move. He stood there, under the dome, lost in thoughts. Tobirama didn’t look back. He didn’t ask for him to follow. Madara didn’t know what to do anymore. Why did Tobirama even ask him to come ? Madara had thought that maybe they would recreate the third dome and ask Itama to grow something again but it didn’t seem to be Tobirama’s project. Why was he here to begin with ?  
  
It took Madara some time to move. He didn’t want to go back to the tower, he wasn’t in the mood to work anymore. What he didn't want to admit to himself, was the fact that he didn’t want to face Tobirama again today, with what had just happened but that, he would never admit. Instead, he headed to the place he called home now. Izuna’s place.  
  
The house was empty. Of course it was, Izuna was always busy, even if he never spoke of what he did during the day. He only ever answered with a mysterious smile, the kind of which he was known for and Madara always dropped the subject quickly. Izuna was more stubborn than he was, after all. He couldn’t fight his brother. He knew he couldn’t win.  
  
There wasn't much to do at Izuna’s place in the middle of the day, though. The place was clean, Madara made sure of it the previous day as Izuna had asked him to keep it in good shape so he wouldn’t have to deal with his help anymore. Dinner already was cooked, if he could trust the pots on the stove in the kitchen and somehow, Izuna had found meat again. The laundry had been done and was drying over the several stoves of the house. It was a wonder how Izuna was able to keep up with all this. Not that Madara doubted his brother could handle himself without his sight, he had known from the very start, when Izuna gave out his eyes, that if one person could do that, it was him.  
  
But Izuna never was good with chores. Right the contrary. He and Madara had been raised in traditions, where women were to take care of the household while the men were on the battlefield. They weren’t taught anything about keeping a house clean, cooking or doing their laundry. Even after their mother died, a housekeeper had been assigned to them and she worked for them for years, until Konoha was created. Madara loved that woman as his substitute mother and Izuna did too. But she made it clear, when she told them that she wouldn’t do this anymore, once Konoha would be created. So, she taught them.  
  
Now, with her husband, as he retired from service, she lived happily on the outskirts of Konoha, taking care of stray cats, feeding them and spending time with her family. She deserved that much, Madara knew. He ought to visit her, someday.  
  
Still. He had to find something to do. He couldn’t just sit there all day long and wait for his brother to come home. Going back to work was out of question, Madara just didn’t want to. He’d catch up with his tasks tomorrow, there wasn’t much for him to do today after all. The vast majority of teams already had been sent away, on their mission, the ones who remained had been assigned to their next already and it was the messengers task to distribute the orders, not his. He did have some missions left on his desk, waiting to be assigned but that could wait tomorrow.  
  
In the end, Madara decided to go for a walk. Not in Konoha, seeing its empty streets was painful to him. He had wanted to create this place in order to see happiness around him, to see children playing and people having a normal life if they chose to have one. Not to see it deserted and dead. Madara was aware that there was nothing wrong with the village itself. Only the weather was wrong. That terrible winter testing their ability to survive in the worst way possible. Madara wished it would stop all at once.  
  
Instead, he roamed along the woods, with no actual destination. All he wanted was to empty his minds but all it resulted in, was for his mind to be clouded with questions. So many of them it was almost deafening and he wished he could make it stop. He wanted them gone but he didn’t know what to do. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Except one thing. Talk with Izuna. Izuna would know how to help him.  
  
Izuna came home fifteen minutes after he did, alone, thankfully. Madara wouldn’t have enjoyed sending her away in order to have this conversation with his brother, she didn't like not being around them without a good reason. She was so stubborn, after all.  
  
Without a word, Izuna went to the kitchen right away. For a moment, Madara wondered if his brother was even aware of his presence. It was unlikely Izuna didn’t know, he wasn’t suppressing his chakra after all but nothing in Izuna’s attitude indicated he knew. Then, Izuna came back to the living room with a pot of tea as well as two cups, and Madara rolled his eyes. As if Izuna would have missed his presence.  
  
Madara thanked his brother when he poured them the warm liquid, he sipped at it slowly, careful not to burn his tongue but closing his eyes as it felt like it was warming him up from the inside and he sighed.  
  
“You've been tense lately.”  
  
Izuna’s remark made Madara wince. He hadn’t thought Izuna would notice. He didn’t do anything to hide it or change his behavior but he had hoped it wasn’t that noticeable. He had been wrong, it seemed. Still, he didn’t know what to answer. He knew why he was tense, he had been on edge for the past week and a half because of the uncertainty clouding his thoughts. And he did want to talk about it with Izuna but once again, words were failing him.  
  
Izuna didn’t seem to mind. He placed his cup back down on the table, then reached him his hand, cupping it between both of his, gentle and he did smile. “Has something happened between you and Tobirama ?”  
  
Madara couldn’t say he was shocked. Of course Izuna knew. He knew everything. It was his thing but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be surprised. Not because of the words, but because of Izuna’s tone. He didn’t sound angry or disgusted or anything remotely bad. If anything, Izuna sounded .. concerned.  
  
“You thought you could hide it from me ?” Izuna did tease, with a smirk and it made Madara huff in half annoyance.  
  
"Of course not,” he answered, shaking his head and glancing at his younger brother. “I didn’t think you’d want to speak about it.”  
  
“You aren't answering,” Izuna pointed out, ignoring his comment.  
  
Madara pinched his lips. Well. Here he was, wasn’t he ? He had wanted to speak about all this with Izuna and Izuna was offering him to do so. He was right there for him and he didn’t seem to care for the thing between him and Tobirama. It made him wonder if Izuna had settled into this new life more comfortably than Madara ever thought he would. Izuna had been against the alliance for so long before that fateful battle. He had fought against him with no shame. But here he was now. Living peacefully among Senjus. Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t proud.  
  
Still, Izuna was waiting for an answer. So it meant there was at least one thing he didn’t know.  
  
“I .. don't know,” Madara admitted after a pause, squeezing his brother’s hands back. “One day, all was .. normal. And the next, after I moved here, it wasn't anymore.”  
  
Izuna tilted his head to the side, his lips parted and a slight frown on his brow.  
  
“Did you tell him you were moving ?” He questioned. “Maybe he thinks you won't be able to meet because of it.”  
  
“I did tell him,” Madara explained, with a shrug. “And he offered to meet at his place instead. It’s not this.”  
  
“Huh,” Izuna huffed, looking almost baffled. “Then it must be something you've done. Or said.”  
  
“What ?” Madara deadpanned. Now, that was stupid. He didn't do or say anything wrong. All he asked was for Tobirama to stop kissing him where people could see. Which was highly improper. No one should have to witness this after all. And Madara knew it was more and more accepted, for people to show affection in public in soft gestures. Not especially with kissing but holding hands and being physically close was less and less frowned upon. But it wasn’t how he had been raised. He wasn’t like Izuna.  
  
“Oh please Mada,” Izuna snorted and Madara could almost picture him roll his eyes. “You're a disaster when it comes to dating.”  
  
Madara's eyes widened. Why would Izuna say something as stupid as that !? Out loud ! “We're not dating !” He was quick to stutter, trying to ignore the way his cheeks were heating up.  
  
“What is it then ?” Izuna questioned, with a crooked smile. “Sex with no feelings ? You wouldn't look so troubled for something like that.”  
  
“How would you know how I look ?” Madara's couldn’t help asking and he didn’t even regret it. Yet.  
  
“She told me,” Izuna provided him with a simple answer and the regrets hit Madara full force. “She's worried about you. She thinks you're not happy to be here with us.”  
  
Madara looked away, his chest tightening at the thought. It .. wasn’t what he had wanted. It .. hurt to think he might pain her in any way, when all he wanted was for her to be as happy as possible and he leaned over the table, rubbing at his face as he did. He was tired. He hated being tired like this.  
  
“What am I supposed to do ?” He asked in a breath.  
  
“Go to his place tonight,” Izuna stated, and he rubbed his back for comfort. “Talk to him. Hell, ask him what you did wrong. But don’t let it worsen if you care about him.”  
  
Madara cared. And he thanked his brother. He was going to go at Tobirama’s place. Tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobirama’s house was a small little thing. Well, the house itself was small. The typical house that had been built for unmarried men, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and one bedroom. Madara's was bigger, because of his rank as a clan leader. Not that he needed it. But. Tobirama had asked his brother to build him a second place, that was said to be his lab. Madara wasn’t sure what exactly was inside, as it was completely sealed and rumors said only Tobirama could enter it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.  
  
Tobirama was home. It was obvious with the light he could see from the outside and the smoke coming from the chimney was another hint of it. But Madara didn't knock just yet. He was preparing himself for what might come to him. Tobirama had been so cold, ever since that day. Even more in the morning when he took him to the domes for a reason Madara still was unable to comprehend. He had tried finding an answer, in vain. Tobirama only ever acted in his own ways after all.  
  
Madara hesitated for a long time. Almost too focused on his thoughts, completely stuck on the threshold and not knowing what he was supposed to say but searching actively. That was when the door opened and Tobirama appeared in front of him, a heavy frown creasing his forehead. Eyes almost dark under messy locks of hair. It made Madara shiver.  
  
Here he was now. In front of Tobirama. But he didn’t know what to say and he wanted to curse at Izuna for that. It was one thing, to push him to go talk with Tobirama, but what was the point if he didn't know what to say ? He still had no idea what he did wrong to begin with and Madara almost wanted to turn around and leave. Which wouldn’t help but at least, he wouldn’t feel as awkward as he was now.  
  
But. Tobirama didn’t move. He didn’t slap the door at his face despite his muteness, he didn't roll his eyes. He merely stared, waiting, crossing his arms.  
  
It took Madara a moment, to find something to say. Long enough that he started being cold. Very cold. The snow was falling hard tonight, after all and the wind was slipping through his several layers of clothes, making him shiver. A soft warmth was coming from Tobirama’s place, inviting, welcoming but he couldn’t just push the Senju aside and make himself home, could he ? Not before they spoke anyways.  
  
“You've been ignoring me.”  
  
Madara hadn’t wanted his tone to sound as accusing as it was but he couldn’t help it either. Because it was the truth. Tobirama had ignored him, for the past week and a half, he had barely ever looked at him and Madara didn’t like it. Not that he was going to say it like that. These were words he wasn’t ready to speak.  
  
“You were quite clear when you said I couldn't kiss you,” Tobirama was quick to answer, his tone neutral, almost too detached and it made Madara's heart tighten. Because .. was it that simple ? Had Tobirama thought his request was his way to ask him to stop ? To put an end to their thing ? It made sense. At least, it brought sense to the current situation, as to why Tobirama would act so coldly toward him. It almost felt as if it hurt Tobirama. As if he cared more than Madara had imagined to begin with.  
  
“Not .. in the open,” Madara clarified, stepping closer as he was trying to keep his voice down, just in case. Closer than they ever were since that moment, and it felt good, already. “What if someone saw us ?”  
  
There was a pause. Madara hated voicing his doubts, because it was his role to always appear strong and confident. He was a clan leader, wasn’t he ? He had led people to battles and won them, he had given them hope and everything they might ever need. He had given them Peace. He wasn’t allowed to doubt but he couldn’t control it at the moment. He couldn’t put it aside. What if someone saw them indeed ? Izuna had seemed to accept them easily but Madara was well aware that others wouldn’t. Some people still hoped he was going to get married with a woman and produce heirs. They would feel quite betrayed, did they know he had bedded Tobirama Senju, out of anyone.  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer right away. Madara never stopped looking at his face but he did start feeling better as Tobirama’s traits slowly relaxed, as he uncrossed his arms and his shoulders slouched a little. A short breathe escaped him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the door frame, then he smiled.  
  
“It pains me to think that you don’t believe I’d sense anyone coming our way while I'm kissing you,” Tobirama breathed out, a light tone on his voice and Madara swallowed hard. That, he hadn’t braced himself for. Nor for Tobirama to reach out for him, fingers caressing the back of his neck and pulling him closer. “Do you have so little trust in my skills ?”  
  
Madara was feeling bad. But Tobirama offered him a soft smile, just before he pulled him into an embrace and kissed the side of his head.  
  
“It’s .. not very proper either,” Madara mumbled only half heartedly, hiding against the man’s shoulder. But the embrace was feeling so good at the moment and warm and Madara didn't hesitate long before he wrapped both arms around Tobirama’s waist and closed his eyes.  
  
Here it was. The warmth washing all over him, like a great wave he couldn't control. Madara didn’t even need Tobirama to voice his opinion, he didn’t need him to talk to know what he was going to say and it was a feeling he didn’t exactly understand. But he loved it. He did.  
  
“See if I care,” was Tobirama's quick answer and before Madara could react, he was pinned against the near wall and kissed. Quite softly and gently, considering. It made his knees go weak and his heartbeat quicken.  
  
That was until Tobirama abruptly stopped. He didn't pull away from him, not exactly, he only looked toward the streets, his eyes darkening a little before he ushered him inside his home and closed the door behind them. Madara didn't know what it meant, he had sensed no one nearby but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Not when he was feeling better already.  
  
Tobirama’s living room was simple. There was a small table surrounded with zabutons, some pillows to lounge on near the main stove. Calligraphies on the wall for decoration. It fitted Tobirama, Madara thought as he was looking around, as if it could help him know more about the man himself. Tidy and clean. Practical. It did lack something he had gotten used to, at Izuna’s place, something he couldn’t name but he liked it enough. He had no word on it after all, did he ?  
  
His eyes then settled on the scrolls on the table. Had Tobirama brought some work home ? It was against Hashirama’s rules, who always stated that he didn’t want people to overwork themselves. He didn’t care if they were late, as long as work was eventually done and Madara looked back at Tobirama, who had locked the door. But he didn’t say a word. He didn't have the time because soon, Tobirama was on him again and he claimed his lips in a quick peck.  
  
Then, he led him to the table, sitting him down near him and keeping a hand at the small of his back, his thumb tracing soft circles over his clothes. There was such tenderness on the moment, such an easy feeling between the two of them despite the past week and a half. It was all but forgotten it seemed and Madara couldn’t help feeling like he should have talked with Tobirama earlier. To tell him .. how he felt. Not about his feelings, he didn’t love Tobirama and the fact he liked him was obvious enough. He wouldn't allow any of this without it. But. He could have avoided this, with a little bit of communication. And he could do this, couldn’t he ?  
  
But there still were so many questions in his brain. Some he couldn’t ask, for no other reason but his awkwardness. He’d never ask Tobirama if he wanted this to last. Or what he expected out of their relationship. He’d never asked why he seemed so comfortable touching him when he cringed each time Hashirama tried hugging him. Tobirama didn’t even react when Madara reached out for him, tentatively, and placed his hand on the inside part of his thigh, not far from his knee. All he did was shift a little closer and move his own hand to his waist, until his arm was wrapped around his back.  
  
What was different with him?  
  
“You've .. gained some weight back,” Tobirama eventually whispered, cutting his thoughts short and forcing Madara to look up to try and focus on what he was saying. “And you don’t look as tired as before.”  
  
“I've been living with Izuna,” Madara explained but he probably didn’t need to, as Tobirama nodded knowingly. “He feeds me well and he found a way to force me to eat.”  
  
“Which way ?” Tobirama asked, with a slight frown and he kissed the side of his head. “I need to learn that skill from him.”  
  
Madara shrugged. “You can’t exactly use it. Only Izuna can.”  
  
“Too bad,” Tobirama sighed in a way that made him look like Hashirama a lot. Disturbing. But it made Madara smile a little.  
  
Madara didn't resist long, next. To shift closer and place his head against Tobirama's shoulder. A comfortable spot he had missed, not that he’d ever say so but seeing how Tobirama’s arm tightened around his back, he too enjoyed their closeness. And Madara was getting so used to this, despite the past week and a half. Used to Tobirama’s scent, to his presence, to the shape of his muscles. Used to his softness, so foreign and out of his usual character. Used to the kisses he enjoyed pushing against his hair, the way he nuzzled it, the hotness of his breathing triggering shivers all over his body. He was getting used to his presence and how easy it was between them. Well, when they didn’t misunderstood each other, that was. Madara felt stupid he didn’t even think Tobirama might have taken his words the wrong way.  
  
Izuna probably was right about it. He was a disaster when it came to .. this. They weren't dating. It wasn’t the right word. But he was terrible at it.  
  
It took a moment for Madara to open his eyes again. He hadn't even noticed he had closed them in the first place and he frowned as he was now lying with his head in Tobirama’s lap. What had happened ? He yawned, fighting the urge to stretch and he looked up at Tobirama for an answer. It came with a smirk.  
  
“Slept well ?”  
  
Did he fall asleep ? Just like that ? On Tobirama’s shoulder ? Now, that was ridiculous. He hadn’t felt tired, only overly comfortable and yet .. it did feel as if he was waking up. He stretched, eventually, groaning as his back popped because of the uncomfortable position he had stayed in. All but snuggled on his side, his head on Tobirama’s thigh. All he wanted now was to roll his eyes but he didn't.  
  
Instead, he looked at the scrolls Tobirama seemed to be working on. At least, they didn't look like work related scrolls. And the few words written on them, in between schemes, sounded more like jutsu theory than Tobirama’s usual work.  
  
“What is it ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed, focused on what he was doing again and writing down some notes, on a side scroll. Then he glanced at him.  
  
“A new jutsu,” he stated, as if it was obvious. Now, Madara did create new jutsus in the past, more than one and he spent a lot of time practicing them. Some of those, only he could use them, because of the amount of chakra they required. But he never exactly have to write anything down. “I’m trying to create a seal in order for the domes to last longer. Something to lock the chakra they require and stop them from popping.”  
  
A seal ? Madara thought, humming slightly. Now, that was something else. Seals required a lot of work and just as much precision. One detail wrong and it could turn very badly. There was a rumor. An old tale told from generation to generation that parents loved to tell to their kids in order to keep them in check. The tale of the rabbit goddess, who sealed herself away into the moon. How she never would find an exit. It usually scared kids a lot and kept them away from ever trying to come up with seals. They were too dangerous. Even Madara practiced them with lots of care.  
  
But it was a good idea. To put down a seal on the domes, to make them stronger and keep them from disappearing. Especially if they decided to renew the experiment.  
  
Tobirama wrote down more details on his notes, his free hand caressing Madara’s back as he did. It was fascinating to watch Tobirama work like this. He never looked as focused when in the office and Madara wondered, for a moment, if Tobirama minded his presence to begin with. He didn’t look like he did.  
  
They didn’t speak again until Tobirama placed his pen down and hummed a non committal sound. He didn’t look satisfied nor disappointed with his work. Only neutral.  
  
As for Madara, he was lost in his thoughts. Again, he was feeling quite relaxed by Tobirama’s side. Which was strange to say the least. Not only because he was by Tobirama’s side. But because he never was like this before. He never was one to cuddle, or to even fall asleep in someone's lap. He liked having his space. He was only ever comfortable with his family but not with the persons he bedded before. Sex only ever was sex. It wasn't like that, with Tobirama. They only had sex once. And it was what started all this. Well. It had been that kiss on his threshold. And it had led to sex.  
  
But it didn't happen again. What happened were hugs and kissing, soft moments together and a night under his kotatsu. And Madara loved it. He did. It helped him relax and rest.  
  
Tobirama eventually moved. He leaned forward, slowly and it startled Madara out of his thoughts. Blinking several times, he straightened and realized that Tobirama was trying to see if he had fallen asleep again. It made him roll his eyes and Tobirama smiled, kissing his cheek, then his neck.  
  
“Are you staying the night ?”  
  
The tone in Tobirama’s voice was soft. As soft as it could get. A simple question, asked innocently. As if Tobirama didn’t mind either way.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They had dinner together. Some rice with soup that Tobirama reheated for them and it was far from the meals Izuna had been cooking lately but it was something, at least. Enough for them to not feel the hunger anymore and Madara, at least, didn’t feel as guilty as he did before. Not with how she threatened him, not with the power she had over him. He could never say no to her, after all. He had been doomed from the day she understood this.  
  
Then, they moved to the bedroom. And just like the rest of the house, it looked so much like Tobirama. Simple and practical. A futon on the tatamis, a wardrobe for Tobirama’s clothes, oil lamps to light it up and one of the stove’s ducts to keep it warm. A soft kind of warmth, a lower temperature than the one in the bedroom Madara had been using since he moved to Izuna’s place. At least, he thought as he stepped in, Tobirama following him, it was going to be a bit more enjoyable. He wouldn’t sweat the whole night and have no way of getting more comfortable. Hell, he was pretty sure Tobirama wouldn’t care if he opened the doors leading to the backyard in order to lower the temperature in the room if he asked.  
  
Madara was distracted when he heard the ruffling of clothes and he look at Tobirama over his shoulder. He watched Tobirama undress with no shame, visibly uncaring to do so in front of him. Tobirama had little modesty, or so Madara was quickly learning and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Tobirama had an attractive body after all, built for fighting, strong muscles and, as any other shinobi, no matter how talented they were, some scars barring them. Some Madara inflected himself, he knew. He could recall each and every one of them, the sharingan having burned these moments vividly into his brain. Those were things of the past, though.  
  
Tobirama had kept his underwear and Madara did the same as he rid himself of clothes and got into bed. A brick had been heating up the sheets all day long it seemed as they felt warm under him and Madara stretched, stealing the only pillow for himself, he lay on his back, eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
Awkward he was feeling again. When it all started, he hadn’t imagined he would ever sleep in Tobirama’s bed but here he was and he didn’t tense when Tobirama settled next to him and kissed his cheek. On the contrary, he relaxed, turning his head toward the other man, barely seeing him anymore as Tobirama had turned off all but one of the oil lamps.  
  
“Why did you take me to the domes today ?” Madara couldn’t help but ask. It probably wasn’t the right place. Nor the right moment but he needed to know. Tobirama had taken him there and hadn’t spoken to him at all. Not had be needed his help and it made no sense to him. Why didn’t he go on his own if he didn’t need him ? Why not leave without a word ?  
  
Tobirama didn’t move, for a long time and Madara thought he might have fallen asleep. Then, there was a hand touching his belly, soft and gentle, Tobirama’s thumb rubbing his skin and he hummed.  
  
“I .. wanted us to talk,” he eventually admitted, in a tone that sounded strange. And uncomfortable. “Alone. But I couldn't bring myself to start.”  
  
It took time for Madara to process the words. To understand what they meant. Because they meant more than Tobirama was saying, the same way his always hid something stronger when it came to Tobirama. The kind of meaning Izuna probably was able to catch earlier but Madara didn’t care about this anymore. Not now he knew Izuna accepted it.  
  
But catching this meaning warmed his whole chest and made his heart swell with … something. A thing he couldn’t describe. For Tobirama had wanted them to talk. To sort things out. To understand and make things better. Tobirama cared. And to realize so made Madara understand something important.  
  
He wasn't good at this. But Tobirama wasn’t either and yet, with some help, they were able to make it work. And it was a good thing.  
  
He didn't wait longer to kiss the other. Slow and deep and his hands acted on their own, when he placed them on Tobirama’s cheeks and pulled him closer. Tobirama didn’t need more to act, shifting his weight gracefully on top of him, answering to the kiss avidely. They weren’t stupid, after all. There were things obvious enough for the two of them not to have to speak them and this was one of these. To know they both had wanted to sort things out because they were enjoying what they had. To know they wanted this as well.  
  
Tobirama ran his fingers through his hair, Madara ran his hands down to his shoulders. Then he parted his legs, hoping Tobirama would understand what he meant with that.  
  
He did.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early in the morning when Madara woke up. Despite their busy night, they had gone to bed early still and now, he didn’t need to sleep anymore. Which was fine because he was feeling so good. He hadn’t expected for things to go this way, last night, for them to find their balance. Not because .. of the sex. That was but a bonus. But to realize that they could manage to hear each other out and to understand. It was all Madara had needed.  
  
And he was so relaxed, lying on his belly with his head on the pillow, at the moment. Because Tobirama was awake as well, caressing his back slowly. In silence. They didn’t need words so early in the morning. This was enough.  
  
Kisses were pressed against the back of his neck and Madara rolled on his back, he hummed, stealing kisses. Tobirama smiled at that.  
  
“Come here,” Madara eventually whispered, pulling Tobirama into an embrace and tucking the other under his chin. It usually was the other way around, seeing how Tobirama was taller than he was, but it didn't matter when they were lying together. Nothing mattered at all at the moment.  
  
“Will you sleep there tonight as well?”  
  
The question was surprising. Not because Madara didn't want to spend another night with Tobirama, that he was completely fine with but. He hadn't expected Tobirama to ask. He sounded almost eager, in a way.  
  
“Of course,” Madara answered, with a smirk. “If you want me around.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Then he closed his eyes, relaxed, with his head against his shoulder and Madara hesitated. For the moment was soft. An enjoyable morning together and Tobirama didn’t seem as fidgety as he had been the previous time. As if he was getting used to this, to staying in bed with him and forgetting about his past and how his father never allowed him to sleep in. Not that Tajima ever did, Madara couldn’t remember staying in bed for any other reason but the one he might have been sick, or as a reward after a particularly harsh day of training. But their fathers were long gone. None of them would have ever accepted anything like Konoha. None of them would have accepted them being .. something.  
  
The thought pushed Madara to kiss Tobirama’s hair and he started running his fingers through it, massaging his scalp. The kind of treat he only ever offered Izuna before, when Izuna’s headaches had been hellish after he started losing his sight, before he even gave out his eyes. Tobirama didn’t suffer these. The gesture was nothing but for the pleasure of it and hearing Tobirama humming appreciatively, he indeed was enjoying himself.  
  
“We’re never going to go work if you continue like this,” Tobirama eventually whispered, pushing kisses against his neck and shifting his weight half on top of him. Madara couldn’t help smiling at the comment, turning his head toward Tobirama as he did, their nose brushing against each other and he pecked Tobirama’s lips.  
  
“Can’t you enjoy yourself for a minute ?”  
  
Tobirama didn’t move for a couple of seconds, his expression neutral but his eyes shining with mirth. Then he smirked and Madara knew some teasing was coming.  
  
“I enjoyed myself plenty, last night,” Tobirama stated, in a husky voice and his hand wandering on his side, hot and gentle at the same time. “So did you, if I recall correctly.”  
  
He did, Madara thought. He did enjoy himself a lot, as they had sex. More than he ever did before and he didn’t know where it came from. But there was a sense of familiarity between them, now. Something that wasn’t there when they first slept together but it was strong and Madara couldn’t shake the idea that it might come from all the time they spent together, despite how sparse it had been over the last weeks. With Tobirama being gone North for a while, then their misunderstanding that led them to stay apart. But in between, when they did spend time together, at his place or even Tobirama's, last night .. it was soft and relaxed. It was oh so comfortable and it made Madara wonder where the awkwardness went. It had been so intense, after they first slept together. Overwhelming, even. And yet, now, as he lay with Tobirama, it seemed completely gone.  
  
Confusing still, at least a little. But he was comfortable and he remained so, even as Tobirama grabbed the back of his neck to kiss him, slowly rolling around until he was completely on top of his body. Without missing a beat, Tobirama parted his legs, leaving for Madara to settle between them but Madara knew better. The mood wasn’t sexual, at the moment. It was merely a way to stay close.  
  
“Five more minutes ?” Tobirama eventually offered, closing his eyes as Madara was pushing his head to the side by kissing his cheek and Madara nodded, hands going for Tobirama’s hair again, fingers tangling into wild grey strands.  
  
Tobirama moaned, at the contact, as Madara was pushing a little stronger against his scalp, as he was kissing his neck and shoulder at the same time. He wanted Tobirama to feel good. To enjoy himself the way he did when Tobirama spent all that time caressing his back, the other time. Tobirama seemed quite sensitive when it came to his hair, after all. And seeing the goosebumps on his arms, as he wrapped them around his neck, he was feeling good.  
  
Five minutes turned into ten. Then into fifteen and Tobirama didn’t seem to care anymore. Slack against the bed, completely unmoving with his arms wrapped around Madara, he was letting things happen, barely even answering to kisses anymore. For a moment, Madara couldn’t help wondering if Tobirama was still awake, as his breathing had deepened and his traits relaxed but from times to times, he could see Tobirama’s eyes roll at the back of his head as he was trying to open them, or his lips form silent words. And he was enjoying this as well. Seeing someone as restrained and always so neutral like Tobirama show so much .. it made Madara’s chest warm, to realize he was responsible of this.  
  
Tobirama eventually stopped him. He did moan, beforehand, groaning as he was opening his eyes again and frowning and he gave him a slow, deep kiss before he sighed, pushing him away.  
  
“Let’s …” he trailed, as if he didn’t know what to say to begin with but Madara didn’t need words, at the moment. Slowly, he stood from the bed, grabbing the hakama he discarded the previous night so he wouldn’t be completely naked.  
  
“I’ll prepare tea,” Madara said, with a smirk he couldn’t fight back. “Take your time.”  
  
He gave Tobirama one last all over glance. Then he left the bedroom, walked to the kitchen to prepare said tea.  
  
Lost in thoughts, as he was waiting for the water to boil, Madara was leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed and his head low. He wasn’t tired anymore, they both had plenty of sleep the precious night but it hadn’t been easy to leave the bed, when all he had wanted was to lie there with Tobirama and enjoy the moment. If anything, Madara couldn’t help thinking that they should take a day off together. Go somewhere, relax. It wasn’t the right moment, seeing the conditions, how terrible the weather was over the whole country. But maybe they could do that in spring. When the snow would melt and the sun shine again.  
  
It wasn’t the kettle that forced him out of his thoughts. The water wasn’t even shimmering yet. It was a soft noise, coming from the outside of the house and Madara frowned. It sounded like scratching, against the doors leading to the outside corridor of the house. Why would there be scratching?  
  
Curious, Madara pushed the door to the side, and a fluffy white ball sprung in, leaving a trail of snow behind it.  
  
Madara blinked. A cat. A fluffy white cat, its fur concurring the one Tobirama usually wore around his neck, with big blue eyes and a pink nose was now staring at him as if he was an intruder. Sitting next to the stove, to warm itself up, acting as if it belonged here.  
  
“You have a cat ?” Madara called out loud enough for Tobirama to hear and he was answered with some distant laughter. Did it mean yes ?  
  
He hadn’t imagined Tobirama to be one to keep pets. It strangely didn’t fit him, Tobirama was practical, he liked things to be in order and pets, cats especially, would induce chaos. It contradicted his character but then again, Madara couldn’t pretend to know Tobirama perfectly yet.  
  
Something caught his eyes, though. An orange thing, right there, stepping cautiously through the door and Madara blinked. Another cat. An orange one, with a white spot on the chest and this one looked a bit scrawny but not famished either. It was hard to tell, or to compare with the first one because the first one’s mass probably came from its thick fur. And Madara wasn't exactly an expert either.  
  
Alright, he thought. Tobirama had two cats. It was .. surprising but who was he to judge ?  
  
Madara was about to close the doors when he heard soft pat noises. Soft but quite a number of them and before he could react, there were cats everywhere. A dozen of them. At least. Of all the colors and sizes, swarming around the kitchen and either mewling at him or looking as suspicious as they could. Some of them purring against his ankles and others ignoring him completely, to go snuggle near the stove and Madara stepped back, doing his best not to hurt any of them, his eyes wide.  
  
“How many cats do you have ?” he called for Tobirama again and Tobirama laughed, the same as before.  
  
“Depends on the days,” the answer was but Tobirama soon appeared in the kitchen as well, catching a grey ball of fluff as it jumped into his arms and nuzzling at it. “Oh. That one I never saw before,” he pointed at a young and shy black cat who was staying away from the chaos of the kitchen. “Cats tend to .. like me. They show up every morning and just snuggle near the stoves and stay around during the day. Some stay at night. I don’t even feed them, they hunt for themselves.”  
  
Madara was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He liked cats but that was many cats. A whole lot of them. Madara wasn’t sure what to do with the information.  
  
So, instead, he focused on preparing the tea, trying not to get too distracted by the image of Tobirama petting the grey cat, leaning against the wall as he did so. A difficult feat, considering how unlikely the picture was but he managed and he soon gave Tobirama his cup of tea, sitting on the counter to drink his own as it seemed they wouldn’t have the time to have a proper breakfast before leaving. It was late already. They did spend a little too much time in bed in the morning. He wasn’t even sure he was awake at the moment, as it looked quite .. otherworldly. So many cats. All of them asking for attention before they decided to snuggle in a pile near the stove, some of them making themselves home and leaving the kitchen to find their own place in the house.  
  
It was a little overwhelming for Madara. And confusing. But Tobirama seemed quite happy with them all.  
  
One of the cats already had settled on his clothes when Madara returned to the bedroom to get dressed. A brown one that stretched and rolled around over his pants when Madara entered the room but it was kind enough to move so he could retrieve his things. It settled on the bed instead, with a sigh and a loud purr and Madara stared at it for a while before he joined Tobirama near the front door, to slip his shoes on.  
  
“So ..” he trailed, not knowing what to say, still baffled with today’s discovery. Tobirama kept cats. Lot of them. So strange.  
  
Tobirama smiled. He hugged him, pushing a kiss against the side of his head, he nuzzled his hair. “Let’s go.”  
  
And they went. Walking at some distance from each other but closer than the previous day. Silent as they did their best to handle the temperature. Their head low because of the snow and their steps careful to make sure they wouldn’t slip on ice. They arrived in one piece. Until Hashirama saw them and noticed that they were closer.  
  
“You made up with each other !” He cried out and Madara wasn’t sure there weren’t tears in his eyes. He choked when Hashirama hugged them both at the same time. Tobirama did too and he was quick to push his brother away. Madara couldn’t help looking at him, wondering if he had told Hashirama anything but the glance Tobirama shot him was enough for him to understand that he hadn’t. “I thought I was going to have to do something !”  
  
“Madara's turning blue now, you should let go of him,” Tobirama grumbled, ignoring his brother’s comment. He eyed them for another second, as Hashirama didn’t seem to want to let go, then he walked to his desk and started to work right away.  
  
It took Hashirama a couple of minutes more to let go, as if he truly was happy with the recent change in their relationship and Madara was able to breath again. He was used to his friend’s antics, Hashirama always had been demonstrative, with little restraints. But it didn’t mean he was comfortable with most of them. He wasn’t as uncomfortable as Tobirama, when it came to unwanted physical contacts but. It didn’t mean he was completely positive with them either. If anything he wished Hashirama would just ask if it was alright to hug him before he did so.  
  
The day in the office was comfortable, to say the least. More than it had been lately. The air was cold and the meetings they went through were important and quite hopeless, as food was the only real problem now but Tobirama had announced that their project should bring them food very soon now. He spent the afternoon at the domes, accompanied with farmers, who claimed that they would be able to harvest the corn and the rice in a couple of days. Tobirama had told them how baffled they looked, because of the quick growing of the crops and how they joked on how shinobi wouldn’t need farmers anymore soon. Tobirama made sure to assure them that it was only a temporary solution, in order to survive the winter. And that they couldn’t grow meat or fish this way. Nor proper vegetables either. They needed more care than cereals.  
  
It was already nighttime when Madara left the office. It wasn’t late, it came from how early the sun was setting during the season but he was .. eager. He had decided to go to Izuna’s place before Tobirama’s, in order to grab some clothes for tomorrow. He needed a bath, and he didn't want to wear the same clothes yet again. They needed a good wash and that was annoying enough, considering the outside temperatures.  
  
The house was empty when Madara reached it. It was surprising, considering the hour, Izuna usually was home by that time but Madara shrugged it off. He had no say in Izuna’s life after all, and he didn’t want to meddle either. It wasn’t his role, in Izuna’s life.  
  
His bag was almost ready when he heard some ruckus. Madara abandoned it promptly, as he wanted to tell Izuna about tonight’s plans and he smiled when he saw his brother’s reddened cheeks from the cold and the grin on his lips. Seeing Izuna like this always brought joy to him. It did.  
  
“Anija,” Izuna beamed at him, walking closer. He placed his hand on his shoulder, leaned against his side. “How was it with Tobi ? You two made up ?”  
  
Madara nodded. Then he watched his brother more closely and he cleared his throat. Something was coming. He knew it.  
  
“Ah, he was quite silent as well, when I found him,” Izuna giggled, then he sighed. “Now, I’ve got a date tonight. Could you look after her ? She should come home soon.”  
  
“Tonight ?” Madara repeated, pinching his lips. That … well. He had planned to spend another night with Tobirama. He had been preparing his bag. But he couldn’t leave her on her own … “I .. yes,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. “I’ll just have to .. warn Tobirama.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that !” Izuna was quick to tell him, his smile widening. “I’ve talked to him, told him you were needed home tonight. He’ll be coming here soon !”  
  
“Does he even know …” Madara trailed slowly, eyeing his brother and seeing the smirk on Izuna’s lips, he rolled his eyes.  
  
“I guess that’ll be quite a surprise to him,” he teased, tilting his head to the side. “I’m off ! Please, don’t be too loud if you two decide to have sex ! I don’t want her to be traumatized !”  
  
With that, Izuna laughed, one last time and he left, chuckling. Madara rubbed his face. It was going to be quite interesting. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to have sex with Tobirama here. Not in her bed.  
  
The knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts. A strange feeling of uncertainty taking over, even if he already knew it was Tobirama. She wouldn’t knock after all and Madara took slow steps as he walked towards the entrance and opened the door for Tobirama. He did smile, even if a little. Seeing Tobirama all but snuggled into his warm jacket, his nose hidden into his fur was always a good sight and Madara stepped aside, silently inviting him in, he cleared his throat. He didn’t know if he should tell him right away or keep the surprise. He wasn’t sure which would be easier for Tobirama to handle.  
  
“Izuna told me you were to stay here tonight,” Tobirama whispered and he waited for the door to be closed, to kiss his cheek. “He said I was invited, though.”  
  
“I know,” Madara breathed out, closing his eyes at the contact and he shivered when Tobirama tentatively pecked his lips. “I’m going to take a quick bath. Make yourself home.”  
  
The bath was quick indeed. Madara didn’t want her to arrive when he wasn’t around, she was shy after all and Tobirama wasn’t the most welcoming person in terms of appearance. Not with the marks on his cheeks or the usual coldness in his eyes. Not for someone like her.  
  
Tobirama had made tea during his absence, and was sipping his cup, waiting, when Madara entered the living room again. He did place it down when Madara's sat by his side. He leaned to him, kissing his cheek, then nuzzling at his hair.  
  
“Smells good,” he commented and it made Madara wonder if he should thank Izuna for the shampoo. He did use it from times to times. But he still hadn’t brushed his hair.  
  
Tobirama didn’t waste more time to claim his lips in a soft kiss. The kiss he had been waiting for all day long. Even with how improper it was, how uncomfortable it always made him feel, Madara had longed for it, every time they had been left alone together.  
  
They both were startled when the house’s door opened. Tobirama’s eyes going wider than ever and Madara was quick to wipe his lips and shift away from the Senju, even if a little.  
  
“Uncle !”  
  
The cry, followed with rushed steps, put a wide smile on Madara’s lips. And all he saw was a blur of black and messy hair before she jumped into his arms and hugged the life out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

The look on Tobirama’s face was priceless. Eyes like saucers, parted lips, his cheeks paler than usual. Madara couldn’t stop glancing at him, as he was hugging his niece back as tightly as she was, careful yet not to hurt her. It was worth not telling him, that much was obvious and it made him chuckle, just for a second. Because she was quick to grab his complete attention again, when she settled in his lap and hid half her face against his chest.  
  
“Hi,” she mumbled, shy as she ever was with strangers but she had been well raised and she was polite. “I’m Amaya.”  
  
“Tobirama Senju,” Tobirama eventually answered, his voice rough and he glanced at Madara, then stared at the little girl again.  
  
Few were the people who knew about Izuna’s daughter, outside of the Uchiha. It had remained a well guarded secret because even if the elders took time to accept her as Izuna’s rightful heir, even after he made sure of it, she was a child, still. A tiny five years old girl. It would be so easy for enemies to kidnap her and use her as leverage. Izuna would go berserk if someone ever dared looking at his girl the wrong way.  
  
As for the mother, well, it had been but a fling, a one night stand one hot summer night and they were only involved together in raising Amaya. She had her own life and he dated people freely. Of course, some people frowned at them, for not being married and for raising a child in such ways but she was as strong minded as Izuna, even if she came from a civilian village. Madara liked her enough.  
  
Tobirama glanced up at him. Then he blinked several times. It looked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes and it amused Madara. But he knew better. Amaya looked nothing like her mother after all, it was obvious she was Izuna’s kid, with her high cheekbones and the shape of her face. She was small for her age. Barely five she was, after all. But she had inherited Madara's type of hair and hers was wild. Izuna took great care of it.  
  
“Has Izuna told you why Tobirama was here tonight ?” Madara eventually questioned. Because of her father’s freedom, when it came to dates, Amaya was quite aware of what dating meant. Of course, Izuna kept it always quite suitable for her. And he and Tobirama weren’t dating. But he wanted to be honest with her. In case she stumbled on them sharing a kiss.  
  
Not that he would accept one in front of her.  
  
“He didn’t say,” she whispered, shaking her head and Madara pushed the hair that fell in front of her eyes. “He has a date !”  
  
“He does,” Madara nodded, and he tightened his arms around her waist when she grabbed his hakama. “Tobirama and I are …”  
  
What were even they ? He had no idea and Madara glanced toward Tobirama for help. But Tobirama was waiting, his eyes filled with mirth as he did, as if he too was waiting for the rest of the sentence. Madara rolled his eyes at him, then he sighed.  
  
“We’re .. something,” he stated, lacking words at the moment and he glared when Tobirama snorted. “We, hum..”  
  
“Madara and I are dating,” Tobirama said as clearly as possible and Madara felt his cheeks burn so hard he couldn’t look at the other man anymore. “And tonight, we will be taking care of you together. Is that alright with you ? I can leave if it’s not.”  
  
Amaya blinked. She looked at the two of them in turns, her big black eyes calculating, in the same way Izuna’s always did before, and she nodded, eventually. She was a smart kid. Madara couldn’t wait to start training her. She was going to do great, he knew.  
  
“Now, do you need help to take your bath tonight ?” Madara questioned and Amaya pursed her lips, clinging to him. “You know the rules. You take a bath, then we eat.”  
  
“The water is too hot,” she complained and Madara grimaced because it truly was. Yet another thing Izuna overdid because of that one winter when they were kids.  
  
“I know,” Madara nodded knowingly, he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll turn the fire off and it’ll cool down while you wash up. Deal ?”  
  
“Deal !”  
  
With that, they went to the bathroom together. Madara was quick to extinguish the flames underneath the bathtub, which were supposed to keep the water hot all day long. Izuna always added so much wood to the brasier, turning the water almost unbearable. He really should talk about it with his brother. It wasn't good, after all.  
  
Then, he made sure Amaya had all she might need around the bathroom and he carefully closed the door behind himself when he exited the room.  
  
There was a hesitation in his steps. Madara couldn’t stop thinking about what Tobirama said earlier, how they were dating. They weren’t dating. Dating meant .. feelings. The kind of feelings he didn't hold for the Senju and yet, there had been no hesitation in Tobirama’s voice. To him, it sounded clear that they were indeed dating. But it wasn't, was it ?  
  
But if Madara had learned something, the previous night, it was that communication wasn’t their forte. That he should force himself a little when it came to it and he swallowed hard, as he sat by Tobirama’s side again, he did smile when Tobirama placed his hand at the small of his back and nuzzled his hair again.  
  
“So, we’re something ?” Tobirama was quick to tease, a smile in his tone. Madara bit his lips, glancing at the other.  
  
“Yes,” Madara answered. Shrugging. “But we’re not dating.”  
  
“It sounded like she knew about dates,” Tobirama said. “I wanted to keep it simple for her.”  
  
It made sense. Madara could give Tobirama this, at least and he cleared his throat, pushing the awkwardness away, leaning toward him. He could allow it, as long as Amaya wasn’t around.  
  
“I had no idea Izuna had a daughter,” Tobirama eventually admitted. “I .. didn’t even sense her coming.”  
  
“Izuna asked me to seal her chakra away before we moved to Konoha,” Madara explained to the other, as he trusted Tobirama now. He couldn’t question it anymore. Not with what they shared together. “To keep its level low until she starts training.”  
  
“He wants her to become a kunoichi ?” Tobirama couldn’t help asking and Madara shook his head.  
  
“He wants her to be able to defend herself.”  
  
Which made sense. It was fine, as long as she remained a secret but it wouldn’t last. People might covet her for who she was. Izuna, despite his current situation and how he decided to become a stay at home father since he gave out his eyes, remained the second strongest shinobi among the Uchiha clan. His daughter was the perfect way to attain him. And Madara as well, as she was his niece and his indirect heir.  
  
She was to be kept safe for now and suppressing her chakra was one way to do it.  
  
A silence followed, as they both were lost in thoughts, until Tobirama sighed and kissed Madara's cheek. “Is it really alright if I stay tonight ?”  
  
“Izuna said so,” Madara shrugged, closing his eyes as Tobirama pulled him closer and nuzzled at his still wet hair. “Don't worry about Amaya. She’s only shy with strangers. She’ll warm up to you soon enough.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t answer and Madara didn’t push it. They didn't need to talk about it anymore for now, because the important parts had been said already. Tobirama was staying for the night and they wouldn’t have much space in Amaya’s bedroom, as it was only big enough to welcome a child but it would work for tonight. If it didn't, they’d use Izuna’s bed. Izuna wouldn’t care about it.  
  
Instead of talking, they kissed. Tobirama started with his hair, then his cheek. Then he claimed his lips, for a slow and deep kiss that made Madara shiver hard. Memories of her previous night flooding his mind, his skin tingling in need because it had felt great and he wouldn’t mind doing it again some day. Not here. That wouldn’t happen. But. Tobirama’s place was comfortable and safe. He liked it.  
  
Soon, Tobirama’s hands found the small of his back, sliding under thinner clothes as they were required in Izuna’s house, touching his skin in the most delicate way and Madara almost trembled under the touch. He never was that sensitive before. Never. He would let Tobirama touch him for hours, if it meant feeling like this but he quickly pulled away, when he heard footsteps coming their way, straightening his clothes and looking away. Tobirama smiled, apologetically. Then he touched his knee, and Madara cleared his throat but he didn’t pull away.  
  
Amaya was quick to settle in his lap again. From what Madara was seeing, she didn’t bath for long after she cleaned up but he was fine with it. He wasn’t going to force her in any way, as long as she was clean and instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
“What do you say we all cook together ?” Madara offered his niece in a soft tone, glancing at Tobirama.  
  
Amaya nodded, still shy toward Tobirama and Madara stood, uncaring for her weight in his arms, he walked to the kitchen, Tobirama trailing after them.  
  
It was always a wonder to him as to how Izuna was able to gather as much food as he did. He didn't know where it came from, nor how Izuna paid for it, as he didn't go to missions anymore, taking care of Amaya instead but he had stopped questioning his brother a long time ago. He didn’t care, as long as Amaya was well fed and didn’t lack anything. Izuna always had his ways. Madara knew better but to ask.  
  
Settling down Amaya on the counter near the stove, Madara grabbed a pot, to have some water boil, he gave the little girl a knife, along with some carrots. Amaya knew what to do, she was used to cooking with Izuna after all but their motives had nothing to do with cooking. It was a tradition for Uchiha children to be taken to the kitchen to handle knives in a neutral setting at a young age so they would learn how to handle sharp objects quickly. Madara didn’t remember doing this but he remembered their father keeping an eye on Izuna working with their mother at a very young age. He remembered the satisfied smile on Tajima’s lips as well.  
  
Amaya already was quite good with knives. Good enough for Tobirama to keep a wary eye on her fingers as she was slicing the carrots carefully but Madara trusted her good skills enough to stop watching over her, focusing on the rice he was cooking instead. His skills in the kitchen were quite basic, he didn't have Izuna’s talent but he had been able to feed himself ever since he had to cook for his own sake and it would suffice for tonight.  
  
“Uncle, is it good ?” Amaya questioned, when she was done cutting the carrots and Madara nodded, smiling at her.  
  
“Perfect,” he assured, setting another pot of water to cook the carrots. “I’m going to make my secret curry sauce. Why don’t you show Tobirama how we set the table ?”  
  
Amaya’s dark eyes shot toward Tobirama, eying him in that shy way of hers. Izuna had taught her not to trust strangers, which she shouldn’t, considering who she was. It was only fair she wasn’t comfortable with Tobirama for now and seeing her shake her head, dark locks falling in front of her eyes, Madara cleared his throat.  
  
“Alright then,” Madara smiled at her, understanding. “You go set the table and Tobirama will turn away so he doesn’t steal my secret.”  
  
Amaya was quick to grab what she needed and leave the kitchen. Madara shivered when arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was pushed at the crook of his neck.  
  
“Do I have to ?” Tobirama mumbled against his skin, in a soft tone and Madara glanced at him.  
  
“Yes. It really is a secret.”  
  
Tobirama didn't seem happy with it but he obliged, after a sigh. It made Madara smile but his curry was the only thing he was proud of, when it came to cooking and he wasn't willing to share his recipe with anyone. But he couldn't say he wasn’t happy to cook it for Tobirama. He only hoped Tobirama would like it.  
  
Amaya returned to the kitchen soon enough, but she was quick to hide her eyes when she noticed he had started already. Madara chuckled, whispering her name to guide her toward him and he helped her turn around next to Tobirama.  
  
“Do you know my dad ?”  
  
Madara smiled, when he heard Amaya talk with Tobirama. Despite how shy she was with strangers, she was curious as well and he wanted them to get along. Not that he doubted Tobirama’s ways with children, he was quite certain that Tobirama was nothing but good with them, but if they lasted .. if they were to ever last, it was important to him that Amaya accepted him. Madara cared for her a lot and he was starting to care for Tobirama just as much. It was weird, considering, but not unwelcome. Not when spending time with Tobirama made him feel so .. happy.  
  
“I do,” Tobirama eventually answered her, his tone nothing but soft.  
  
“Is he your friend ?” Was Amaya’s next question and it made Madara smile.  
  
“We can say that, yes,” Tobirama told her.  
  
“Even if you were enemies ?”  
  
This time, Madara looked over his shoulder. He knew how honest Izuna always was with her and, sparring the most gruesome details, he had told his daughter about the war, and how it was over now, how they all built Konoha for children to live happy and safe. He wanted her to understand the things how they were, he didn't want to feed her with lies. He wanted her to be strong.  
  
“That was before,” Tobirama explained and Madara saw him kneel next to her so he wouldn’t tower her too much. She was so tiny compared with him after all. “We fought and we were enemies, yes. But Madara and Hashirama, my brother, signed an alliance and now, we live in Konoha together and we fight for the same goals.”  
  
“Dad says he’s strong but the boys keep saying he can’t be,” Amaya pursed her lower lip. She talked about this with him before, as she never feared confessing such things to him. Madara hadn’t thought she was that bothered with it, though.  
  
“Why wouldn’t your dad be strong ?” Tobirama questioned with a frown and Amaya crossed her arms.  
  
“Because he doesn’t have eyes anymore.”  
  
Tobirama watched her for a moment. Then he sighed. “Your dad may not have eyes anymore but it doesn’t mean he’s not strong. He’s very strong. I know.”  
  
Amaya blinked, uncertain. It was obvious she didn’t believe what he was saying but Madara couldn't exactly ask Tobirama to show some of the scars Izuna put on his body. It wouldn’t give her a good image of her father. Izuna always was so soft and loving with her, she didn’t need to know how fierce and cruel he could be. And it wasn’t a side of himself Izuna wanted to show her either.  
  
She didn’t speak again afterwards. Lost in thoughts and Madara focused on his curry instead, so he wouldn’t burn it or make it too strong for Amaya. It was good that she decided to talk with Tobirama on her own, it meant she wasn’t scared of him and Tobirama had been nothing but sweet with her. A scene he wished Izuna had witnessed as well.  
  
“Alright, the curry is ready,” Madara announced after a couple of minutes and he grabbed the serving plates he had prepared and led the two of them to the living room. As he had asked her, Amaya had set the table, placing her plate near his and the one destined to Tobirama on the other side of the table. He didn’t comment on it, though. It was fine this way.  
  
None of the two spoke for a long time. Amaya happily ate, she loved his curry a lot and asked for it often and Tobirama .. Madara didn’t know how to describe his expression. He looked .. mildly surprised but not really at the same time. But he probably was enjoying it. He didn’t look like he wasn’t, after all.  
  
Tobirama didn’t say a word when he gathered the plates and walked to the kitchen. Madara didn’t either. He wanted to tell Tobirama to leave that, to tell him that he’d clean up his own mess later but he didn't. He wasn't especially tired but the evening was so calm and quiet, he didn’t want to argue with Tobirama at the moment.  
  
“Uncle,” Amaya called for him after a minute, settling in his lap again and using his hair as a pillow against his chest. “Will Tobirama come again ?”  
  
“Maybe,” he breathed out, as he didn’t exactly know. Tonight had been .. unplanned, to say the least. Or, more precisely, Izuna had planned it all out for them after ruining the plans they had already made. But it turned out nicely, didn’t it ?  
  
“He can stay here too,” she mumbled, yawning. “You smile a lot with him.”  
  
It took a moment for Madara to process the comment. Then he smiled, tightening his hold on his niece, kissing the top of her head. He loved her. He did. She was precious to him and to hear her say such things warmed his heart a lot. He hadn't noticed that he smiled more with Tobirama, he was pretty sure he smiled a lot more around her but .. but she noticed these things, the same way she noticed he didn’t look too happy lately, before he and Tobirama made up. She was a smart kid. Izuna’s heir, in everything.  
  
“Alright,” Madara whispered after a pause, nuzzling at his niece’s hair and rubbing her back as she kept yawning. “Time to go to bed.”  
  
Amaya moaned in displeasure, as it meant moving but Madara stood, carrying her, he walked toward the store room where she had started to sleep ever since he moved there with them. It was a small room, really, barely big enough for a futon to fit in but she had made herself comfortable there, bringing her plushies and her blankets. Madara didn’t like knowing she slept in that tiny place but he knew better. She often joined Izuna’s bedroom during the night and finished her night between her father’s arms.  
  
She didn’t argue, when he put her to bed and tucked her well. She did smile when he kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight but she was fast asleep, turning away and starting to suckle her thumb before he even reached the door.  
  
Tobirama was waiting for him with tea, when Madara walked into the living room again. He didn’t speak, as he settled next to him, barely kissing his cheek and pushing a cup to him. He didn’t either, as Madara drank and decided it would be a good idea to lean against him, his head against his shoulder and his eyes closed. All he did was to hum, shivering hard as Tobirama's finger found the small of his back, underneath his clothes.  
  
“I could do that for hours.”  
  
“Please do.”


	11. Chapter 11

The bedroom was too hot. Izuna was home, Madara knew from the warmth, his brother had probably added wood to the stoves as soon as he came home, he always did and the air was suffocating and the blankets had already been pushed away. There were fingers trailing up and down his back, despite the dampness of his skin, pushing his hair away. Kisses pushed against his shoulder, a face nuzzling at his neck and Madara smiled.

Madara had never imagined it would be so enjoyable to wake up by Tobirama’s side, he had never imagined it would happen either. A few weeks back, he wouldn’t have believed he’d feel so comfortable by his side, not even after the first time they had sex together. But here he was, almost purring under the attention, arching his back like a lazy cat and smiling as he was doing so. Tobirama was smiling as well.

It was one soft morning. They had gone to bed late, after Tobirama spent a lot of time caressing his back. Madara didn’t know if Tobirama really was enjoying himself during these moments, or if he had realized how having his back touched was pleasing to him. Both, maybe. He wouldn’t do so if it were only for his pleasure, Madara thought, when he was supposed to be asleep. No, Tobirama did enjoy these moments as well. And his touch held such tenderness that Madara didn’t want to ever stop him.

Madara turned his head toward Tobirama after a short time, even if reluctantly. Not because he didn’t want to, but he was feeling so relaxed that moving at all was difficult. And his smile became a little embarrassed, when he saw the look in Tobirama’s eyes, the softness they held. When did Tobirama ever look like this before ? He who always was so fierce on the battlefield, so strong and cold and calculating, now was looking at him as if nothing else mattered around them, his hand never leaving his back. Close. Oh so close so their skin touched and that contact alone was intoxicating. Madara wanted more. He needed more. But he was feeling so good already.

When did this happen ? When did he start liking Tobirama that much ? It made no sense but, at the same time, Madara couldn’t care less. Some things weren’t meant to be explained, he knew and this, whatever it was, was one of them. Madara knew better but to push it.

Tobirama kissed him. Slow and deep as he always did, leaning on his elbow so Madara wouldn’t have to move but it didn’t last, as the position wasn’t exactly comfortable because of how Madara was forced to crane his neck and he let Tobirama roll him on his back and settle on top of him. Without thinking, Madara wrapped both arms around Tobirama's neck, like a habit he didn’t control anymore, he closed his eyes, ignoring the burn of the sharingan in them. Gods, if a simple kiss could activate them now … It was a good thing Tobirama didn’t fear them anymore. Madara was quite certain his .. partner, for a lack of a better word, knew why they activated during these moments, how the intense emotions running through his veins were responsible for it. But Tobirama was smart enough not to talk about it.

Others had tried. Madara had reminded them of their power.

“Good morning,” Tobirama whispered against his lips after a while, as he was running his fingers through his hair and moving to kiss his cheek slowly. The gesture was so soft, Tobirama resting his weight on top of him with little restraints. It wasn’t a bother, though, Madara could handle a little weight and Tobirama wasn’t that heavy anyways. Also, he loved the feel of it. He loved it a lot and Madara’s eyes rolled back when Tobirama’s lips found that sensitive spot near his ear.

It took Madara a lot not to call the other man’s name at the moment. Because of how intense it all was feeling, how terribly good it was, to be there with that man, to wake up by his side. The way the light was filtering through the rice paper panels that led to the corridor, the silence around the house, the way Tobirama’s fingers were tightening on his hair. It was all perfect and the sharingan were burning the memories into his brain and Madara choked, when Tobirama's lips found another sensitive spot of his neck and his hips found their way between his legs.

“To-bi,” Madara panted, nails digging into the man’s shoulders, as he was having a hard time keeping his voice down. “We .. can't.”

“Why not?” Tobirama asked, his voice rough with desire. “I want you.”

Madara did as well. Yes he did. Gods. So much but he couldn't. Not now, not here and it took him a lot to push Tobirama away, his chest heaving with the deep breaths he was forced to take to calm down, looking at anything but Tobirama.

“We can’t,” he repeated, swallowing hard and moaning his own frustration. “This .. is Amaya’s room. We can’t…”

Tobirama kissed his neck one last time before he nodded, slowly, and he sat up, fingers finding his hip in a gentle touch. He didn’t say a word, though, but there was an air of understanding in his eyes and Madara was thankful. He wouldn’t have resisted much longer.

Tobirama soon was lying by his side again, his eyes never leaving his, and there was a soft blush on his cheeks. A normal reaction, seeing how hot the moment had been and Madara was pretty sure his own cheeks were just as red. Not that it was important. The important part was how Tobirama shifted to kiss him again, his hand cupping his cheek and Madara hummed.

“What about my room tonight, then ?” Tobirama offered, his voice as rough as before and Madara couldn’t help nodding. Tobirama’s room was perfect. And he hoped these plans wouldn’t get disturbed.

Izuna and Amaya were sitting by the table, when they finally left the bedroom together, all cleaned up and dressed. As they did the previous evening, they kept their distance from each other. Izuna and Amaya knew they were .. something but it didn’t mean they were going to hold hands or something along these lines. It wasn’t something they did. Madara wouldn’t do anything like this, ever.

Izuna had prepared eggs, toast and tea. A copious amount of it all, as always, despite the current shortages around the village and Madara glanced at Tobirama, to weigh his reaction but Tobirama’s eyes weren’t focused on their meal. He was looking at Izuna holding his daughter close to his heart, letting her play with his hair as she was eating, while she was asking him questions about his date. It was a sweet sight indeed, beautiful and peaceful and Madara knew how surprising it was. To know Izuna had a daughter was one thing. To see him act around her, see how close they were and how loving he was toward her was another.

For someone who knew Izuna the way Tobirama did, it probably was quite a shock. Madara had seen Izuna’s change of behavior along the years, not to be that surprised. For Tobirama, Izuna had gone from the bloodthirsty shinobi to a caring father in a second, when he saw them, and it looked like he needed some time to process it.

“Uncle ! Tobirama,” Amaya smiled brightly at the two of them when they sat. “Dad made food !”

Madara smiled, nodding, he glanced at Tobirama, who still was staring and he cleared his throat. “Help yourself,” he told him, lightly touching his knee to help him out of his thoughts. Tobirama blinked, finally looking away, he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Good morning,” he said, glancing at Izuna and bowing his head. “Thank you for the meal.”

Izuna didn't answer, nuzzling his daughter’s hair softly, pushing kisses against her head and rubbing her back. He always was so focused on Amaya, to a point where the rest of the world ceased to exist to him. He loved her. She had become his reason to live, after he gave out his eyes, after he became a proper father. He wasn’t one, before that, leaving Amaya to be raised by her mother entirely. He had seen how wrong he was the last time he met with her before he gave out his eyes, he had seen how much she needed him. And he changed his ways with her completely that exact moment.

Izuna loved his daughter as much as he loved his brother, after all.

“Uncle,” Amaya turned to him, never leaving Izuna’s arms. “Dad said Tobirama can come again ! When will he come again ?”

Chuckling, because of Izuna’s apparent indifference, Madara glanced up at Tobirama and he shrugged. He knew what game his brother was playing now, Izuna, despite how much he knew about them, hadn’t been able to witness them together last night and this breakfast wouldn’t be enough to satiate his curiosity. It wasn’t often Madara brought anyone home after all, it never happened before and Tobirama wasn’t any man either. He had been Izuna’s rival for years. To know he and Madara were together, one way or another, probably triggered a lot of things in him.

Tobirama remained silent, though. Focused on his meal, keeping his eyes from glancing toward the little girl with her father but he did glance at Madara and Madara offered him a small smile.

“We’ll discuss this later,” he told his niece in a soft tone.

“Alright,” Amaya sighed and she pouted for a second before she looked up at her father again and leaned against his chest. “Say, Dad, can I go play with the boys later ? Kagami said I could come again, yesterday.”

“Sure,” Izuna smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. “Finish your plate first, then you've got to get dressed properly.”

Amaya hummed, focusing on her meal again and none of them spoke for a time. It wasn’t the morning’s mood and Madara couldn’t ignore the awkwardness of the moment. For this meal was relaxed and quite simple, it also felt .. domestic, in a way. To have Tobirama sit among his family like this, as if he was part of it .. Madara wondered if Tobirama thought anything of it. He seemed quite silent at the moment, eating slowly and keeping his eyes casted downwards. It made Madara wonder if it was because of Izuna’s presence. Thinking about it, he wasn’t sure he ever saw the two of them interact, ever since Konoha was created. Not like this anyways.

Amaya’s departure for her makeshift bedroom didn’t change a thing. If anything, Izuna was looking almost rigid in front of them, his back straight and his head held high. He reminded Madara of Tajima at the moment, strict and cold but it didn’t last, as Izuna eventually cracked a sardonic smile and tilted his head to the side.

“She likes you,” he addressed Tobirama without missing a beat, his tone soft despite his grimace. “She said you told her I am strong.”

“You are,” was Tobirama’s truthful answer. But he didn’t develop it and Izuna didn’t push it either, as if this only acknowledgement of his strength was enough of him. Madara watched the exchange from afar, he wanted to take no part in it. This was between the two of them.

“Would you like some more eggs ?” Izuna asked, out of the blue.

“Please,” Tobirama nodded. “They’re delicious.”

Amaya re-appeared soon, wearing these winter clothes Izuna got her at the start of the season, a beanie on her head and the thick gloves Izuna forced her to wear. He was careful with her, and with her hands. He always feared she might suffer the cold the way he had.

“Dad, I’m ready,” she proudly smiled and Izuna reached out for her, adjusting her clothes slowly, making sure she was wearing her gloves, her beanie and her scarf. “Can I go ?”

“You come back for lunch,” Izuna instructed her, pulling her closer to kiss her cheek several times, his arms wrapped around her back. “Stay safe, little kitten. And stay inside.”

“Yes Dad,” she mumbled, hugging back with a big smile on her lips. Then, she pulled away, walked to Madara to hug him as well, and she glanced at Tobirama shyly, tiptoeing as if she didn’t know what to do but seeing Tobirama bow his head at her, she giggled, blushing then ran to the door to slip his feet into her shoes and leave.

“I … should get going,” Tobirama soon whispered to Madara, after the little girl’s departure and he smiled at Madara's questioning look. “I would like to get changed before work.”

“Of course,” Madara acknowledged, clearing his throat and looking back at Izuna. He didn’t say a word when he stood, in order to accompany Tobirama to the door but Tobirama paused, turning to Izuna again and bowing his head.

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home. Please ask, if you ever need someone to look after your daughter,” he offered, his tone softer than it ever was toward Izuna and Izuna’s head shifted in his direction, his lips pulling into a small smile.

“I will.”

Madara accompanied Tobirama to the door, glancing back at his brother. Would Izuna really trust Amaya with Tobirama alone ? Would he ever ask him to keep an eye on her ? Madara doubted it, very much so. Izuna didn’t trust Amaya with every member of his own clan, to begin with. It was a wonder he allowed her to go out on her own, to Madara but he knew better. His brother had friends. Lots of them. They always kept an eye on her for him, until she was safe at Kagami’s place.

Tobirama’s hand cupping the back of his neck made him shiver. It pulled Madara out of his thoughts and he relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes and leaning closer until he found Tobirama’s lips. Oh, Izuna knew, he didn't have to look over his shoulder to know his brother would be openly smirking at them, quite aware of what was happening but if there was one person he was comfortable doing this in front of, it was Izuna. Izuna had welcomed Tobirama into his house, he had accepted his presence around his daughter. Kissing in front of him, even if he couldn’t see, was nothing, in comparison. As long as it stayed proper and Tobirama seemed to get the idea without needing words.

“See you in the office.”

With that, Tobirama grabbed his shoes, formed the hiraishin seal and disappeared.

Walking back to the table was the hardest part for Madara. He’d have to leave soon, he had a lot of work but another cup of tea would do him good at the moment, even if it meant facing his brother’s comments. Izuna gave him the time to drink a couple of sips, beforehand. But it came anyways.

“Do I have to change the bedsheets ?” He questioned without missing a beat, leaning on his hand and smiling at him. Madara choked. He had braced himself for it. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t shocked.

“I .. we wouldn’t have .. in her bed ..” he stammered, feeling his cheeks heating up. He hated Izuna for that question. What did his brother think of him ? But Izuna’s smile softened, he shrugged.

“I know,” he breathed out with a nod and it helped Madara relax a little. “I think it was the first time you ever kissed someone in front of me. Is it because I can't see ?”

Madara frowned. It couldn’t be the first time, could it ? He sure as hell did kiss someone in front of his brother before. It had to have happened. Izuna never was embarrassed to do so after all. Well, Izuna never was embarrassed to begin with, telling him about some of his nights out as they were younger, giving him crude details of what he did, never blushing. He enjoyed telling him about his dates and Madara never shied away from these conversations. Talking about sex was fine, as long as it was done in a personal setting. It wouldn’t be proper to do so out in the streets or among people they weren’t close with. And Izuna always was so imaginative, when it came to sex, always willing to try new things. Madara wasn’t. Traditions were important to him. Very much so.

But .. as he kept thinking about it, Madara eventually realized that Izuna was saying the truth. He had never kissed anyone in front of Izuna. Ever.

“I ..” Madara trailed, uncertain. He closed his eyes for a moment, he sighed. Then, the words came out on their own. “It’s .. different with Tobirama.”

There was a silence and Madara could feel Izuna silently judging him. Of course he was, it was what Izuna did after all and he was good at that. Very much so. But. On the other hand, Izuna had accepted Tobirama into his home, near his daughter when members of his own clan didn’t even know she was his girl and thought he was merely taking care of some niece because he couldn’t fight anymore. He had said nothing negative about their relationship either, he had helped him figure things out when it went wrong between him and Tobirama. Overall, he had acted like a comprehensive brother and Madara couldn’t forget these details.

“You like him.”

It wasn't a question, so Madara didn’t answer. Izuna knew, he always did and Madara had admitted it to himself right after he first had sex with Tobirama. Yes, he liked him. He liked how grounded Tobirama was, he shared ideals with him but only those that were plausible, unlike Hashirama’s. He liked the way Tobirama looked at him, in the eyes, even when his sharingan activated on their own accord and he liked how Tobirama never pushed him to talk more than he was willing to.

Thinking about it, it never was that easy before, to open up to the men he got close with. It never felt .. so intimate either. Bedmates they had been to him but Tobirama wasn't one. Tobirama was .. more than that, it was obvious with how they could spend time together and sex wasn’t mandatory. Despite how awkward it had been, the first time they spent the night together, it wasn't anymore. It was comfortable and relaxed and .. soft.

Madara couldn’t begin to understand how it happened but here he was, and it made him .. happy.

“And he obviously likes you back,” Izuna added after a pause, humming as he did so.

Did he ? Madara never exactly thought about it before, too confused with his own feelings, trying to figure them out was complicated enough already but .. did Tobirama really like him back ? It was hard to imagine Tobirama would be willing to involve himself in a relationship of that sort with him without feelings. Hard to comprehend what his motives would be. Tobirama, as he was, wasn’t lust-driven. The morning could prove otherwise but the way Tobirama stepped back the moment he asked him to .. and sure, there was that offer to join his bed tonight but it didn’t mean they would do anything at all. Madara was certain Tobirama had only jumped on the occasion in order to invite him, not just to plan some sexual intercourse.

So it meant that Izuna was right. Probably. Tobirama liked him back.

“Oh,” he breathed out, eloquently as his brain decided to shut down at the realization. It made Izuna snicker.

“Try not to mess it up. Amaya likes him too much already.”


	12. Chapter 12

The crops weren’t ready. It was all Madara could hear lately, day after day, when he and Tobirama took the farmers that had been assigned to surveying the crops and then harvest them when the time would come, to the domes. The approximate date they had fixed before had long passed and even Izuna was starting to struggle feeding them on a daily basis. Oh, Amaya lacked nothing, Izuna made sure of it. But Madara had started to miss meals again, and it bothered both Izuna and Tobirama but they couldn’t exactly force him to eat either. Konoha’s pantries were empty, safe from a couple of bags of rice that was carefully distributed to families in priority so the children would be able to continue to eat as much as they needed. Everyone else was on a forced diet.  
  
As for the weather. Well. It wasn’t improving. The snow was everywhere, the river had frozen and it was a good thing their stock of wood was virtually infinite, thanks to Hashirama's chakra release. It made this easier, at least. Madara knew other clans were going to suffer much more from the cold itself than Konoha was at the moment.  
  
Today was one boring day. Thick dark grey clouds were looming over the village, a bad omen if Madara ever saw one before, the temperature was cold even inside the Hokage tower and said Hokage had told his people to stay at home today, to stay warm, himself being with his wife at the moment. Madara had thought Konoha dead before, today it truly looked like a ghost village, despite the obligatory patrols roaming its streets and it was paining him. A lot. He had braced himself for Konoha to struggle, for the cohabitation to be difficult. He hadn’t imagined the weather would become their true first enemy.  
  
It distracted him from working. A couple of teams had come back, the previous days, bringing money they couldn’t exactly use as no one around was willing to sell their last bags of rice or their withering vegetables, it was going straight to Konoha’s makeshift vault. It would be useful, at some point, Madara didn't doubt it but it didn’t help with their current situation. The only positive point in all this was that sending shinobis and teams away meant they would eat better than in Konoha. Other countries were having it better, or so the reports stated. Hunting still was possible and food didn’t become as rare as it was in Konoha. Madara spoke of it with Tobirama, wondering if it wouldn’t be worth trying to buy that food, create a whole convoy and bring it back to Konoha. Tobirama was quick to point out the risks and how other clans from the area wouldn’t hesitate to attack it. It would endanger their men. It wasn’t a risk they should take.  
  
Nor one he was willing to take.  
  
Madara was mostly bored. He had assigned all the teams to their missions already, sent them away via one of the only remaining messengers willing to work in that weather and he was tired. The lack of food was acting on his system again, taking all his strength away, making it hard to focus on anything and he had lost some weight again. It wasn’t healthy, it really wasn’t but what were they supposed to do ? It wasn’t even a question of starving the surrounding villages, none of them had food anymore to begin with. Things were .. impossible to resolve.  
  
Their only salvation would come from the domes, he knew and it had been why he had assigned a heavy guard around them. No one would access them without authorization. They were too precious for their survival.  
  
A sigh from the other side of the office made him frown and look up. Tobirama was bored as well it seemed, despite how he kept writing things down on his scroll, it showed on his face.  
  
Madara didn’t take the time to think when he stood. It was but the only thing he could do at the moment, seeing how he was done working and Tobirama didn’t seem focused on his reports either. He probably had finished with them some time ago already. But he was quick to turn his attention to Madara, his eyes shining under the few oil lamps they had been forced to turn on in the office, seeing how thick the clouds were outside. It was so dark. Madara couldn’t wait for spring to come again.  
  
The smile on Tobirama’s lips was soft, when Madara sat on his desk, on top of his scrolls. Without missing a beat, his hand found his thigh, caressing it slowly, up and down and he hummed.  
  
“Should we leave as well ?” Tobirama questioned, his tone gentle. “It’s not as if anyone will come today.”  
  
“A tempting offer,” Madara admitted. It was tempting. Madara was slowly getting more and more comfortable at Tobirama’s place, he had left some clothes there, in case he needed them. He still was living with Izuna of course, and Izuna teased him each time Madara told him he wouldn’t stay around for the night. It didn’t happen too often either, as they both enjoyed their alone time, even if Madara never was completely alone at Izuna’s place. It was fine this way. Madara was comfortable with their pace.  
  
“Isn’t it ?” Tobirama whispered, a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
“But we can’t both leave the office,” Madara reminded the other, despite how he wanted to give in. He truly wanted to, seeing how Tobirama was right, how no one would come today and they had finished their tasks already. Hell, even the Hokage had ditched his work. Why couldn’t they ? But Madara knew it was a bad idea. They shouldn’t leave the office empty during the day. Something important might come up and they’d miss it.  
  
Tobirama pinched his lips, knowingly. “You're right,” he admitted and Madara was satisfied he didn't need to argue with him. “Can I at least kiss you ?”  
  
The question was surprising. Madara blinked, looking at the other man in the eyes, wondering why Tobirama would even ask, knowing his point of view on the subject. It wasn’t proper. To be sitting there on top of Tobirama’s papers already was quite bold of him and Madara didn’t mind the hand on his thigh but a kiss ? Then again .. Tobirama's words were ringing into his brain again. How he reminded him, the other time, that he was a sensor, that he would feel anyone coming their way. And a kiss was just that. A kiss.  
  
Madara didn’t say a word. He was having a hard time focusing on an answer, as he didn’t know what to say but glancing at Tobirama’s eyes, he gave in. The tower was mostly empty, Konoha’s streets abandoned. But they wouldn’t ditch their work for impropriety, even seeing how they both had already finished with their tasks.  
  
It took Madara a lot of will to finally give in. He glanced toward the door several times, as if almost waiting for someone to stumble on them. Tobirama’s hand on his thigh already was .. compromising, to say the least. But he did want that kiss as well now, it was all he could think of because of Tobirama’s question and he leaned down, keeping his eyes half open to see Tobirama’s reaction. He wasn’t disappointed, with how Tobirama licked his lips in anticipation, how he swallowed hard, how his eyes shifted to his lips in a hungry way.  
  
Madara was aware his sharingan had activated. It was obvious, considering how easy it was for him to memorize all these little details but he ignored them, he focused on Tobirama instead. Their lips met halfway, in that now familiar way that kept reminding Madara of their very first kiss. It was happening more and more, it was becoming oh so natural for them to kiss now and Madara couldn’t say he wasn't enjoying himself in these moments. All the awkwardness that had gripped his heart on that first night was now gone. Sure, there were moments when it came back full force but .. it wasn’t the same anymore. The feelings behind it had changed.  
  
Tobirama’s fingers against his cheeks made Madara smile into the kiss, as the gesture was soft and warm. Gentle as always. Gods he never imagined Tobirama could ever hold such gentleness, he never imagined him anything but cold and calculating. He had been so wrong about him. Years of war and mindless fighting were slowly fading from his memories. A good thing, if Madara were to admit it. Konoha was becoming more than a sanctuary where the children wouldn’t be sent to the war anymore. It was helping all of them to heal from the horrors of the war as it was before. Senjus and Uchihas were never going to fight anymore and Madara couldn't be happier.  
  
The kiss lasted. More than it ever should. Intense enough for Madara to forget his surroundings, to forget where he was at all. In his mind, they were at home. At Izuna’s or Tobirama’s place, it didn’t matter. Sitting at the table, after dinner, kissing without any care in the world just because they could. How did this even happen ? Madara didn’t care enough for reasons to really think about it.  
  
They didn’t have the time to pull away, when the office’s door opened. For the intruder, it was obvious what they had been doing and Madara froze, his eyes wide, his throat tight. This .. couldn’t be happening. But he had known it was a bad idea, he had known he shouldn’t do anything like this. Why would he kiss Tobirama in the Hokage office where anyone could come in ? Without even locking the door ? They were stupid. Very much so.  
  
It became more obvious to him when Madara looked over his shoulder and realized who had entered the office. Hikaku. His right arm, now Izuna had stepped back to take care of his daughter. Frozen as well, his dark eyes focused on them, wide. A hint of a blush on the cheeks but his surprise was more obvious than his embarrassment. He didn’t know how to react. Madara knew him good enough to know.  
  
“I ..” the intruder breathed out, slowly looking away and allowing strands of hair to fall in front of his eyes, to hide his expression. “Thought the moment was appropriate for our weekly meeting, Madara-sama. I’ll come back later.”  
  
Hikaku stepped back, his eyes still casted away from the scene. It probably didn’t help that Tobirama’s hand was on his thigh and Tobirama was glaring. As if Hikaku was the one at fault when the two of them were. Why were they thinking ? They should have known better but to kiss here !  
  
“Hikaku,” Madara called for his subordinate, his tone making the surrounding temperature drop a few degrees down. Hikaku froze, he swallowed hard but he knew better but to disobey him at the moment.  
  
Madara then turned to Tobirama, who seemed surprised himself.  
  
“Aren’t you a sensor ?” He questioned, his tone harsher than intended and Tobirama scoffed.  
  
“Hard to sense anything when someone’s kissing you that way,” he barely defended himself, rolling his eyes. The amusement barely hidden in his tone did help lighten Madara’s mood. It made his lips quirk up for a second.  
  
“Compliments won’t help you out of this,” Madara teased, then he sighed and stood. “Duty calls.”  
  
For a moment, Madara wondered if Tobirama wasn’t going to pull him down for another kiss. It showed, in his eyes, that he wanted to, his fingers tingling and tensing a little but Madara turned away before it could happen. It didn’t seem as Tobirama was as embarrassed as he was at the moment. Or maybe he was and it was easier for him to conceal it. Either way, Madara knew they were going to have to talk about it later.  
  
Hikaku was rigid by his side, as they were walking along empty corridors, toward the Uchiha clan’s assigned building. It had been one of the elders’ conditions for the alliance, for the clan to stay autonomous in its management, that clan’s affair remained independent of Konoha and Madara hadn’t liked it, feeling like it would create tensions but it worked. The only tension it created was between him and the elders, as they kept complaining over the fact that he wasn’t around enough, because of his work at the Hokage's tower. Madara had stopped listening to them long ago and he trusted Hikaku with these affairs.  
  
Glancing at his clanmate, Madara pinched his lips. Hikaku was terribly uncomfortable. He had all the reasons to be, considering and Madara had used one harsh tone on him but .. Hikaku never was anything but loyal to him. Always by his side, ever since Izuna stepped back, making sure his orders were applied, even when it was obvious the elders were quite agitated lately, because of Konoha’s situation. A good man overall, a great shinobi as well.  
  
“What you saw …” Madara began but words failed him. What was he even supposed to say ? That he and Tobirama had a thing ? Wasn’t it obvious enough ? Their kiss had been nothing but sweet and gentle. For Hikaku, who had been well aware of his relationship with Tobirama before, it probably was very confusing.  
  
“I .. should have knocked,” was Hikaku’s indirect apology, still looking away and uncomfortable.  
  
Madara bit his lips, he cleared his throat. “We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t wish to,” he told the other man, as it seemed that Hikaku needed it. “But I don’t think I need to tell you to keep it a secret.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
They stepped outside, in the coldness of the winter. It was impossible to see the streets anymore, as the snow had covered it all and kept falling in big flakes. Madara never saw that much snow before, it made no sense and he couldn’t wait for spring to arrive and all this to melt.  
  
Their way toward the building was silent, Madara sometimes glancing toward the other. He trusted Hikaku enough with the information, the man had proved his loyalty and his respect, he wouldn’t do anything to wrong him. And, more than the respect he felt for his clan head, there was Izuna’s presence looming over him as well. For Izuna had made it clear, when he stepped back and Hikaku became his right arm. He would allow no mistake from him. He would accept no failure. Madara knew better but to ask his brother what he would do, if Hikaku ever turned against him.  
  
“May I ask one question ?”  
  
Hikaku’s question was surprising, considering. Madara hadn’t expected him to want to talk about it, and, as he glanced at the man again, he noticed his discomfort and the tension in his muscles. He was bracing himself for something harsh. Madara half wanted to reach out to help him calm down.  
  
“You may,” he told him, and Hikaku’s cheeks seemed to burn for a second.  
  
“Is it .. serious ?”  
  
Madara blinked, looking away.  
  
Now, that was one difficult question. So simple, over all but .. was it serious between him and Tobirama ? The fact he was slowly realizing the feelings they both were holding for each other, thanks to Izuna’s help, was still fresh in a way. It was taking time for Madara to accept them, to understand them and it may need even more time to admit them out loud. His previous relationships never were anything like the one he shared with Tobirama. Yet, he was so comfortable by his side, so posed and pliant almost. The main example being how he’d lean against Tobirama without resistance if Tobirama ever touched his back and started to caress his skin. He didn’t even have to undress, Tobirama all but slipped his hand under his clothes to attain his skin and Madara would melt almost immediately. How couldn’t he ? No one ever touched him this way before.  
  
Answering the question proved itself to be impossible. Madara didn’t know what to say but it wasn’t all. Somehow, it felt as if answering would make things too real for him. He still was trying to figure things out, his own feelings despite how he knew he liked Tobirama. But liking someone wasn’t enough to enter such a relationship. He liked Hashirama and respected him but he wouldn’t have sex with him, were Hashirama not married. He had no doubt Tobirama liked him. There was .. affection between them. It didn’t mean he was comfortable enough to say it out loud for now.  
  
“It is …” Madara hesitated, he cleared his throat. “Different,” he eventually added because it was the only word that fitted well enough without making it too big. And it was different with Tobirama. It truly was.  
  
“I .. understand,” was Hikaku’s answer and Madara couldn't help wondering what he understood at all, as he himself couldn’t make any sense out of it but he preferred to drop the subject. Hikaku might have grown closer to him lately, because of his new role among the clan but he remained a distant cousin at best. He wasn’t Izuna.  
  
The meeting with the elders was boring as always. They spent most of their time complaining about the winter and the lack of food, stating that older people like them deserved better and needed to be taken care of and Madara listened to them distractedly. He couldn’t care less about what they had to say. He did listen to them, at first, back when he had barely become clan head and had needed help to settle in his new role. He had been young, maybe too young for such a rank, the youngest clan head the Uchiha ever knew but he had been quick to realize that the elders only owned their place because it was one way to shut them up. Making them feel big when they truly had no power over the clan. Except the one to anger him with criticism but the decisions about the clan were his and his only to take.  
  
Now, he merely participated in these meetings to stay aware of what was happening around the clan, and make the best decisions for his people. He, Hashirama and Tobirama worked a lot already for the overall comfort of Konoha’s citizens and as proud as Madara was of his name, he was aware that he shouldn’t ask for privileged treatments. The decisions they took as the village’s leaders were the same for each and every inhabitant of Konoha.  
  
It was nighttime already, when Madara was finally freed from the meeting. There had been some specific demands at the end, as well as the usual presentation of new Uchihas, as two babies had been born since the last meeting. His role as their leader to welcome them among the clan. Way more interesting than listening to some old people complaining about the season.  
  
The night was cold and dark as Madara stepped out of the building and turned to Hikaku. No words were spoken. They didn’t need them, as Hikaku bowed his head in respect and Madara offered him a soft smile. Then they parted ways and Madara’s feet led him to Tobirama’s place almost automatically.  
  
Tobirama was in the kitchen when Madara entered the house. Cooking whatever he might still have there, for the two of them and Madara kicked his shoes off without a word, joined him there, tired. The meeting had been draining, to say the least and all Madara wanted now was to lie down and sleep. And eat a little, as he was starving. Tobirama smiled, when he reached him, wrapping an arm around his waist, nuzzling at his neck.  
  
“Sorry for earlier,” he whispered against his skin, kissing it several times and humming.  
  
“You’re the worst sensor in the whole world.”  
  
Tobirama snorted. Then he kissed him. Madara smiled against his shoulder, when he pulled away and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey we've almost reached 300 kudos and that's a bit insane, thank you so much <3

“Could you take a day off ? I need your help.”  
  
Izuna’s demand was surprising. It took time for Madara to process the words, as he was eating his mince breakfast, that day, a cup of tea and some bread Izuna had been able to find. Izuna asking for his help probably was the first hint that he should refuse, because Izuna never did so. He never accepted anyone's help to begin with, especially since he had given him his eyes and stupid were those who tried to treat him this way.  
  
Madara once witnessed a clan member opening the door for Izuna, as it never happened before. Izuna had punched the man’s face full force and asked something along “Do I look like I need to be assisted ?”  
  
It was why he frowned. Something was wrong. Or, at least, Izuna wasn’t telling him something and Madara cleared his throat. He too would receive Izuna’s wrath if he didn’t treat him properly but the request was … strange. Izuna had used the word help himself.  
  
Then again, it didn’t have to mean that Izuna wanted his help. Not the kind of help Madara probably was thinking about.  
  
“Sure,” Madara answered, eyeing his brother cautiously. “What’s the matter ?”  
  
“I’ve got to go to the hospital,” Izuna smiled and Madara knew something was up. Not with Izuna’s health. But he knew that smirk too well. It never brought anything good to him. “I’d like you to accompany me.”  
  
Madara didn’t answer. He was a bit confused with Izuna’s demand, his brother was in perfect shape and health, he didn’t even look like he had lost weight despite the lack of food. But he’d go with Izuna, if Izuna wanted him to. Taking the day off wasn’t a problem, seeing how he had no important task to take care of today and it had been a long time since he last asked for one anyways. He didn’t need to warn Hashirama about it, though. He doubted Hashirama would be in the office to begin with, he had appeared there only sparsely lately and Tobirama wasn’t as intrusive as his brother.  
  
“When do you want to go?” Madara eventually asked, leaning on his hand as he was pouring himself another cup of tea.  
  
“When you’ll be finished eating.”  
  
Izuna was holding his arm, as they were walking toward the hospital. He didn’t need to, Madara was aware that it was nothing but a strategy, whatever it might be but seeing Izuna smile was more important than trying to figure his plans out. Izuna had a mind of his own, he was but completely unleashed when he had something in mind and Madara had long abandoned the idea of understanding how his brain worked. It was but an impossible task and it would only trigger headaches.  
  
The hospital was busy. With the weather and the lack of food, people tended to get sick more easily and needed something to feel better. Madara had heard the hospital’s chief report about it, how the medics worked a lot to help Konoha’s inhabitants handle the current situation. It wasn’t easy but then again, nothing was, lately. They were in a dead end and only the domes could ever help them.  
  
Still. He didn't know why Izuna wanted to come to the hospital. He wasn’t sick, or at least, he never informed him that he was and Madara half wanted to leave. Something was coming, that much was obvious. Something he dreaded without knowing what it might be and Madara pinched his lips, as they were led to the waiting room, he sat by his brother’s side.  
  
Izuna was oddly silent. Sitting straight by his side, his hands in his lap and Madara glanced at him. He could have done with some explanation but here he was, with his brother and no idea what was happening.  
  
They waited. For how long, Madara didn’t know but they waited and it was annoying to say the least. Boring. Madara would have preferred to work, at least a little but he had the bad habit to never say no to Izuna. Which brought him some problems back in the years, when they were younger. It was a good thing Izuna had become a little more independent and didn’t need him around for his shenanigans anymore. Madara didn’t know what he would have done.  
  
“I think I hear him.”  
  
Izuna’s whisper surprised him. And confused him just as much. What was Izuna talking about ? Who was he talking about ? Who was 'him’? Madara had a bad feeling about this. Izuna’s smile was making things even worse.  
  
But Izuna didn’t move. He didn’t say a word either, as they waited. Madara was slowly getting more and more annoyed with his brother’s attitude. Izuna always had been .. different, in everything he did but here, he was even more confusing than ever. A feat, truly. Madara wished he could have gone to the tower and seen Tobirama.  
  
The thought made him smile. Sometimes, Madara couldn’t help wondering if he wasn’t too fond of the man already. It was weird that they got so close so quickly. As if having sex for the first time had shown them how compatible they could be, as if seeing each other naked had opened their hearts and minds to each other and Madara had realized some important things, ever since he had started to do this with Tobirama, the main one being how starving he was for contact. How Tobirama only had to graze the small of his back with his fingers for him to instantly relax, close his eyes and let it be.  
  
Tobirama was nothing he had thought he was during the years they spent fighting. He wasn’t some cold heartless bastard. And Madara never imagined he’d ever think that of him.  
  
“Madara !”  
  
The familiar voice calling his name had Madara look up. He was confused at first, he had all but forgotten his surroundings while thinking about Tobirama but the hospital’s decor soon reminded him where he was and he cleared his throat when he recognized Itama, walking to them with a signature smile. It made him look so much like Hashirama, especially with how it widened as Madara stood and answered with a soft smile of his own.  
  
They had met once only before but Itama had seemed quite sympathetic and kind, the same way Hashirama was. If he put aside the coldness he had felt between him and Tobirama.  
  
“Itama,” he saluted the younger man and he watched him bow his head. “How are you ?”  
  
“Good, good,” Itama answered, scratching the back of his head. “How can I help you ? I noticed you arriving but I was with a patient.”  
  
Madara blinked, looking back at his brother and he hesitated. He still didn’t know why they were here to begin with, Izuna had been uncharacteristically silent about it. He hadn’t told him anything about why they needed to be at the hospital but the hint he received earlier, how Izuna thought he heard “him” was telling him that it probably had nothing to do with the hospital itself. Izuna was here for someone and realization hit him hard when he remembered the conversation he had with his brother, when Izuna spoke of a Senju medic he had noticed, how he’d date him. Was it the reason for their presence? For Izuna to flirt with a medic ?  
  
Annoyance took over, Madara discreetly gritted his teeth. Izuna was a terrible person.  
  
Still, Izuna rose from his seat, as graceful as he always was, he walked two steps toward them, his face tilted up as if he were looking at Itama in the eyes and he smiled.  
  
“I’ve been suffering from harsh headaches lately,” Izuna explained. Madara was perplexed. Izuna usually was a lot more resilient than that. A simple headache would never be enough to force him to go to a hospital. He was a prideful man, and a shinobi. He received terrible injuries and they never held him away from the battlefield for long. Why would he come to a hospital for something as mundane as a headache ?  
  
But Madara said nothing, for the moment, waiting for Itama to answer and Itama was quick to smile.  
  
“Let me take you to my office,” he offered them, glancing from Izuna to Madara several times. “I will take care of you.”  
  
“Please do,” was Izuna’s answer. Madara tried not to roll his eyes. His bad feeling was getting worse and worse.  
  
The office was a small room, upstairs. Not an auscultation room like the others Madara visited before, it didn’t have a bed, nor anything Itama might need to cure his patients. It truly was an office with a small desk and files perfectly tied on countless shelves on the walls. It reminded him of Tobirama, for a second. It probably wasn’t without a reason.  
  
Beside the desk, there was a couch, though and Itama sat Izuna there with a small smile, he cleared his throat.  
  
“I’ve got to get something from the storing room, would you mind waiting ?”  
  
Izuna shook his head, Itama left with another smile and Madara stared at his brother, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.  
  
“Headaches ?” he questioned, keeping his tone equal for now. He didn’t want to fight with Izuna, if Izuna happened to be plotting something. Especially if it had to do with Izuna’s love life, as he knew better but to interfere in this case but why take him with him if his goal was to flirt with a medic ? Madara could do perfectly without the image of his brother flirting. He knew he didn’t want to witness that.  
  
“I haven’t slept for the past four days,” Izuna stated, in a soft tone and he lowered his head. Madara frowned at that. It did sound genuine but something in him was stopping him from believing it was the only reason why they were here to begin with.  
  
“So, it has nothing to do with how you told me about that medic that sounded cute ?”  
  
A silence stretched. Long and awkward and Izuna was so stiff on his seat. Madara rolled his eyes for good this time.  
  
“Izuna, come on,” he growled, and he moved to sit by his brother’s side, trying to keep his annoyance at bay. Because something was telling him that they were here for both these reasons. Izuna did want to flirt with the medic he had noticed and he had heard him earlier. But he also suffered from headaches. Ones bad enough to push him to come to the hospital. “Why didn’t you tell me ?”  
  
“I am fine, most of the time,” Izuna sighed and he finally relaxed when Madara touched his back and tangled his fingers into his hair as he often did when it was only the two of them. “I swear, it’s .. bearable. But it’s become so painful lately. And I didn’t want to tell you because I know you’d feel guilty.”  
  
Madara did already because he knew where it was coming from. Izuna giving up his eyes had to have some after effects after all. All Madara wanted now, though, was to change the subject.  
  
“As for that medic,” Izuna trailed and a smile pulled at his lips. “I guess I’m lucky I stumbled on him again.”  
  
Madara blinked. Then he felt the awkwardness hit him hard. Of course Izuna would notice someone like Itama. Of course it had to be him !  
  
“Itama ?” He questioned, looking away and pinching his lips.  
  
“Is he hot ?”  
  
It was that moment when Itama decided to return, a small jar in hands and he smiled at the two of them when he closed the door, ignoring the current situation. Madara was well aware that his awkwardness might be showing on his face and it rose with Izuna’s question but he couldn’t care less. He would pray to the gods that Izuna wasn’t going to actually start flirting with Itama in front of him. He didn't want to see this.  
  
“Alright,” Itama smiled, pulling a chair and sitting in front of Izuna. “I am going to need to do something that might make you uncomfortable.”  
  
Izuna didn’t answer, turning his head toward the medic, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you going to ask me to undress ?”  
  
Madara choked, looking away and placing his head into his palm, completely uncomfortable now. Why would Izuna say something like this ? Did he have no shame ? But Itama didn’t even blush. He merely snorted, smirking and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Not at all but it might feel the same,” Itama stated and he glanced toward Madara quickly. Madara didn’t like that look. It didn’t bode well for what was coming. “I am going to need you to remove the blindfold.”  
  
The room’s temperature seemed to drop off a few degrees at Itama’s demand. Madara became rigid and so did Izuna, as they registered the words and understood what it meant. How dared Itama ask something like this ? Why would he even think it appropriate to begin with ? Izuna had been wearing the blindfold ever since he gave out his eyes, only taking it off when he was locked up in the bathroom and he hid as well, when he needed to clean it. Madara never saw Izuna without it, not even once and his heart was pounding in his chest as he was glaring at the medic, sharingan activated because of his boiling anger and a second away from punching the man in the face.  
  
He didn't care if Itama was Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s brother. He didn’t care at all.  
  
Izuna, though, was calm by his side and he was quick to place a hand on his brother’s thigh, effectively holding him back. He was tense, that was obvious but he did smile. A forced smirk, truly but he eventually nodded.  
  
“Madara, you can leave if you don’t want to see,” Izuna told his brother in a gentle tone, understanding and calm.  
  
“I stay,” was Madara’s harsh answer and he threw another murderous glare toward Itama but he didn’t move. Itama didn't even seem impressed with him. He didn’t shrink, sitting straight in his chair and as relaxed as before, he didn’t try looking away. He was completely focused on Izuna, ignoring him. It made Madara want to punch him even more.  
  
He was distracted, though, when Izuna held up his hand toward the blindfold. He didn’t care to untie it, pulling it away from his head. He kept it between his stiff fingers as he lowered his hand again and Madara noticed how he was gripping it. Then he looked up.  
  
Izuna’s eyelids had been sewn shut after he had given him his eyes. He had been asleep as it happened, via some sedative plants the clan’s medics used and he had been given a lot of painkillers at first, until he wouldn’t need them anymore. There were no scars around his eyes, no sign of thread. It really looked as if he was merely closing his eyes and Madara had braced himself for worse but this, he could handle. It reminded him when they were kids and he checked on his brother as he was sleeping. His throat was tight anyways.  
  
“Now,” Itama whispered after a moment, still so completely relaxed, “Lots of people have been complaining about headaches lately because of the lack of food but coming from you, I can’t help thinking it has a different origin.”  
  
Opening the jar he had fetched, Itama spooned a good quantity of its content with his fingers, his free hand going to Izuna’s shoulder and he approached it to his nose.  
  
“This is a peppermint gel I created,” the medic explained, leaving it to Izuna to smell the product. Madara didn’t need it close to his nose, the obvious smell of mint was strong enough to perfume the whole office. “You can apply it on your eyelids and temples, to relieve the headaches, or any painful place, really.”  
  
Itama didn’t waste any time applying it on the spots he had indicated, rubbing circles on Izuna’s temples, careful on his eyelids. Izuna was visibly relaxing, his fingers letting go of the blindfold. Madara was watching from afar, now, the anger fading as he could see Izuna feeling comfortable with the touch and Itama being nothing but professional at the moment. It seemed his gel was quite effective, despite its very strong smell.  
  
“There,” Itama breathed out after a while, smiling a bit. “It should start feeling better now.”  
  
“It does,” Izuna agreed, nodding. It was that moment when Madara realized that his brother had placed his hand on Itama’s thigh. And that Itama didn’t seem to care.  
  
Couldn’t he leave now?  
  
“You can use it every time it becomes bad again,” Itama explained, making sure the gel was properly applied before he pulled away and closed the jar. “Don’t hesitate to come ask for another jar when this one’s empty.”  
  
Izuna hummed, smiling a little, pulling away only so he could tie the blindfold over his eyes again but his hand went for the medic’s leg again right after that, forcing Madara to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see this. Gods, he was too embarrassed at the moment.  
  
“Anything else I can do for you?” Itama then questioned and Madara was quick to stand. They needed to leave and Izuna probably shouldn’t answer that question.  
  
“That was all,” Madara grumbled, glaring at the two of them and looking away when Izuna seemed to be smiling way too much for his taste. “Come, Izuna, I’ll take you back home. Itama, thank you for the help.”  
  
“It was nothing,” Itama beamed at him, making him ressemble his older brother a lot. “Come anytime you need, I'll be happy to help.”  
  
Madara grabbed the jar, then Izuna’s hand, ignoring the resistance he felt in his brother but he did allow Izuna to thank the medic as well, before they went on their way. He needed fresh air and the cold hit him hard when they left the hospital. It wasn’t enough to help him cool down, though and Madara rubbed his forehead. This had been so terribly uncomfortable. Had Izuna no shame at all ? Sure, Madara knew his brother and his antics, he knew Izuna’s reputation and he never stopped him from doing whatever he wanted but it didn’t mean he wanted to witness it. Listening to Izuna’s stories was one thing. Being there and watching him flirt with Itama was another.  
  
“So,” Madara started, because he needed to exteriorize what he had witnessed. “I assume you’re going to try getting into his pants.”  
  
“Do you doubt it ?” Izuna scoffed despite the wide smile on his lips, his way to tease him. Ah, why did he even ask ? This visit, even if it had a real reason, had been but his first approach. And he wasn’t going to stop now.  
  
“You haven’t answered my question though,” Izuna continued after a pause, wrapping his arm around his brother’s and leaning close. “Is he hot ?”  
  
Madara promised himself to never, ever answer that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, we passed the 300 kudos, thank you so much <3

There was a quiet craving deep inside his soul, Madara was slowly realizing, each time he found himself in Tobirama’s company. The kind of which he never experienced before, a strange feeling overall but not unwelcome.  
  
This morning was no exception. They had spent the night together again, as it seemed to become a common thing. They had a small dinner, the pantry was empty now and they had sat together in silence, the two of them lost in thoughts. Tobirama’s home was familiar to him now. Madara loved how small it was but how functional as well. Each space had its function and it was practical.  
  
And the bed was comfortable.  
  
Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t hiding from his brother. Ever since their visit at the hospital, Izuna had been asking about Itama more and more as Madara still refused to answer that one question. He couldn’t tell his brother if Itama was hot. Mostly because his own tastes didn't depend on a person’s appearance. He didn’t do any of this because Tobirama was attractive. Yes he was. Tobirama was a beautiful man. But Madara wouldn’t allow any of this, wasn’t Tobirama the man he was.  
  
Waking up in Tobirama’s bed always triggered some dread in him, though and this morning was no different. It had taken Madara a little time to identify that feeling, to understand it but he couldn’t ignore it. Waking up alone after their first night together had left some sort of a scar. It was a strange feeling for Madara, some kind of bitterness he couldn’t shake away but Tobirama had always been around ever since that day. This morning he was as well and even if it was obvious he hadn’t stayed by his side the whole time since he woke up, he was dressed and the circles under his eyes indicated that he had worked during the night, probably in his lab, Madara smiled, nuzzling closer and shivering when fingers found the back of his neck.  
  
“Morning,” Tobirama was whispering, keeping his eyes on the scroll he was reading. “Brother came by, the weather is terrible. He gives everyone a day off.”  
  
“Does he even know I’m here ?” Madara hummed, closing his eyes again and sighing. It was getting ridiculous. Wasn’t Hashirama supposed to be a great shinobi ? Yet, it was obvious he still had no idea about them. Not that Madara wanted him to know to begin with but that was another problem.  
  
“He should, as I didn’t hide your shoes,” Tobirama scoffed, then he shook his head. “He didn’t even look twice.”  
  
How could that man even be their Hokage ? It made no sense. A good thing they were around to keep things going. And that Mito was good enough to force her husband to behave.  
  
“Will you stay all day long ?”  
  
The question was quite simple. But Madara smiled an awkward way. For there was one thing they never did before. Sure, they had dinners together and spent the nights together, as well as the next mornings, they sometimes took some time just to enjoy themselves before going to work but. They never actually spent a whole day together and for some reason, it made Madara feel awkward. As if it was something out of the ordinary, as if it was any different than anything they did before when it truly wasn’t. The time they spent together always was so calm and restful, a whole day of it should be just the same. He shouldn’t even dread it and welcome it with open arms.  
  
Yet, he was embarrassed.  
  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tobirama continued after a pause, his tone as relaxed as before and his fingers still caressing the back of his head. “But I thought we could ..”  
  
“Yes,” Madara interrupted Tobirama in a breath, not looking up. Because it was what he wanted even with how weird it made him feel. “I’m not leaving the bed just yet, though.”  
  
Tobirama didn’t speak for a moment, obviously lost in thought. Then he smiled.  
  
“Fine by me.”  
  
And so they stayed like this. Tobirama read, and he had brought some other scrolls with him in bed so he wouldn’t have to leave it and Madara quietly lying there, relaxing, his eyes closed and warm under the blankets. How simple it was and yet, slowly, the awkwardness was fading and the usual calmness was taking over. Tobirama had a strange effect on him, always and Madara was basking in it. Still, he couldn’t stop wondering how this happened. How did they go from what they used to be, to .. this.  
  
But. Here he was. And he wouldn’t change a thing. Except one and he was slow, when he sat up, taking the time to stretch his sore muscles and he captured Tobirama’s lips in a gentle kiss. The gesture seemed to surprise the Senju, as he had been quite focused on his reading but he smiled, closing his eyes in complete trust.  
  
“Would you like some tea ?”  
  
Tobirama pulled away, to nuzzle at his neck, he smiled. “Happily. There’s some prepared in the kitchen, you only have to heat it up.”  
  
“How long have you been awake ?” Madara sighed, not caring to pull away for now.  
  
“Long enough.”  
  
The house was strangely dark when Madara exited the bedroom. It wasn’t that early, he knew, he had slept a long time and he had stayed in bed for quite a while. It probably was mid morning by now and yet, little to no light was filtering through the windows and the rice paper panels. It was even chilly, despite how the stoves were running properly and full of wood and Madara rubbed his arms, over the light kimono he had slipped on before leaving Tobirama’s side. He should have dressed more properly but then again, his goal was to go back to bed and relax there a little longer for now.  
  
The pot of tea held enough beverage left for two cups only, making Madara wonder how much of it Tobirama already drank. A lot, probably. For working with him, Madara knew how much of it Tobirama usually drank.  
  
Pushing the door ajar for a moment, while the pot was heating up, Madara shivered as the cold air hit him hard. The weather indeed was terrible and it was no wonder Hashirama had decided that work wasn’t worth it today. The surprising part truly was how Tobirama had accepted to not go to work. What did Hashirama say to convince him ?  
  
Tobirama hadn’t moved a bit when Madara returned to the bedroom, but he did look up, a soft smile on the lips and thanked him when Madara handed him his cup.  
  
“I’ve made more,” Madara explained, sitting down and pulling the blankets over his legs again.  
  
“Thank you,” Tobirama breathed out, taking a sip and smiling. “I had work to catch up on my experiments.”  
  
“I’m not sure I want to ever see your lab,” Madara admitted and he hummed as the tea was stronger than he thought. But it wasn’t bad.  
  
“I don’t allow many people in,” Tobirama explained, glancing at him and placing his scroll down. “Some of my experiments are dangerous.”  
  
They probably were, Madara thought as he was pushing his back against the headboard and nodding. No wonder why it was completely sealed, Madara couldn’t imagine what kind of consequences it would have if a child entered that place out of curiosity. It probably was something Izuna would have done, during their younger years. Izuna had loved weaseling around and putting his nose in the most forbidden places. How many times did Madara find him in the archives, reading sealed scrolls ? A place like Tobirama’s lab would have been way too attractive to him.  
  
A soft hand on his thigh distracted him from his thoughts but he didn’t say a word. There weren’t many things he could say at the moment. He wasn't tired, nor awkward. Only relaxed and comfortable and he closed his eyes, for a second.  
  
Even this was feeling good. A simple touch, yet so intense, his skin tingling in need, in remembrance of what happened last night when he found himself between Tobirama’s thighs. How could a single touch feel like this ? How could it ever happen ?  
  
Then again, Madara didn’t care, as long as it didn’t stop. He liked Tobirama. Tobirama liked him back. As easy as that.  
  
The kiss Tobirama pushed against the top of his head was as soft as everything else and Madara looked up at him, only for Tobirama to kiss his lips.  
  
“Can we move off the bed soon ?”  
  
Madara chuckled, because of Tobirama’s almost desperate tone, he hummed and shrugged. “Aren’t you comfortable here ?”  
  
“You know how staying in bed makes me feel,” Tobirama answered with the roll of his eyes. “I don’t know how you do it.”  
  
“Father thought that working hard deserved to be rewarded, once in a while,” Madara explained, shrugging. “He’d let us sleep in after good days of training.”  
  
Tobirama didn't say anything else and Madara glanced at him again, before he stood, sighing, grabbed actual clothes to slip them on and he faced the other again, scoffing when he realized how Tobirama was watching him with great attention. There was even smugness in his eyes, the kind of which Madara never saw in private and it made him shiver. When did Tobirama start looking at him this way ? When did he start looking at him so intensely ?  
  
Madara didn’t ask these questions. He couldn’t bring himself to. Izuna wouldn’t have hesitated, he was always so straightforward. Then again, Izuna had found himself in quite some situations before, most of them he engaged into knowingly and without shame. They truly were different, when it came to relationships.  
  
It took Madara some time to realize that Tobirama had stood and crossed the distance between them, his hands landing on his shoulders to push another kiss against his lips. Madara was startled, at first, he hadn’t expected anything like this. It almost felt as if Tobirama couldn’t keep his hands off of him for long and Madara smiled but said smile became bitter when Tobirama pulled him closer and cleared his throat.  
  
“You lost weight again,” he commented in a low tone, displeased to say the least and Madara knew he was right. He didn’t have to look down at his body to know, he could feel it in the way his clothes fell on his body, how different they felt over his skin. It was.. uncomfortable, to say the least. Madara didn't like it either.  
  
He didn’t like how Tobirama did lose some as well. But it wasn’t as if they could do anything for it at the moment.  
  
“Soon,” Tobirama breathed against his hair before he kissed it and hummed, a frown on the brow. “I sense someone coming.”  
  
Madara blinked, wondering who would dare going out in this kind of weather but before he could focus on the presence he too was sensing, the front door opened. They both heard it clearly, from the other side of the wall and they didn’t have to wait long to realize who it was.  
  
“Uncle ?” Amaya’s muffled voice came to him. Madara barely had the time to check his clothes when the little girl rushed through the bedroom door and threw herself into his arms, Izuna following close with a soft smile on the lips.  
  
“Uncle !” Amaya called again from under her thick scarf. “Tobirama ! I'll stay with you today !”  
  
Both Madara and Tobirama shot Izuna a glance, as it sounded as if they didn’t have a choice and Izuna smiled at them, tilting his head to the side. “I need someone to look after her,” he stated as comfortably as one could be considering the situation. “I don’t trust Kagami not to try going out in this weather and I want her warm.”  
  
“Kagami’s mother wouldn’t …” Madara started but he didn’t continue his statement. Kagami’s mother indeed wouldn’t have allowed the kids to go out. But Amaya always complained and felt sad when he didn’t sleep at his brother’s home. She loved him a lot after all. “Of course,” he eventually breathed out, closing his eyes as he was holding his niece close, his nose buried in her thick hair and Izuna’s smile widened.  
  
“I’ll be back this evening. See you later, little kitten,” Izuna said before he left and Amaya waved at him with one hand, not letting go of Madara with the other.  
  
None of them moved for a moment, Madara hugging his niece for as long as she needed while Tobirama was standing there, an awkward hue in his eyes. It almost looked as if he didn’t know what to do, as if he didn’t know what to say and it was endearing, in a way. Madara almost wanted to laugh at him but, instead, he patted Amaya’s head and smiled at her.  
  
“I haven’t heard you say hello to Tobirama,” he scolded her lightly, with a not so serious frown. “And this is his house.”  
  
“Good morning Tobirama,” Amaya was quick to nod her head, to greet Tobirama and Tobirama smiled at her, he cleared his throat.  
  
“How have you been, Amaya ?”  
  
Before Amaya could answer, though, a mewl echoed all around the house and Madara swallowed hard. Because of the weather and the current situation, he had forgotten about the cats. They hadn’t showed up, the last time he had slept there, Tobirama had said they probably were hunting somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha. That it was difficult for them as well. Which wasn’t surprising, they were wild but probably no animal around had ever endured such a season. But when he turned to Amaya again and saw the gleam of pure happiness lighting her face, he knew it was too late.  
  
Tobirama waited, though, for his approval to open the sliding door leading to the outside corridor and the freezing wind slipped in the same moment the cats did. And there were more than the previous times, as if they had brought friends along. Madara wasn’t able to carry Amaya much longer, as she fought against his grip to be put down on the floor again and started petting the willing cats and he glanced up at Tobirama who merely shrugged.  
  
Amaya loved cats. A lot. More than any Uchiha.  
  
“So many !” She beamed, eyes wide and a big smile on the lips. “Hello!” She then greeted the next cat coming to ask to be petted, pushing its head against her gloved hand. She didn’t keep them long, abandoning the poor gloves on the tatamis so she could grab said cat and hug it and Madara smiled at the sight. It was going to be a long day. But her happiness mattered too much to him.  
  
It was a long day indeed. They had moved to the living room quickly after cats started to swarm around Tobirama’s bedroom and leave hair and wet paw spots everywhere and it had taken some time for them to settle, because Amaya couldn’t stop laughing and grabbing any cat walking near her. Against their will mostly, but they were patient enough to put up with the energy of a five years old little girl and they eventually adopted her the same way they had adopted Madara, with time.  
  
Madara couldn’t say he didn’t have his favorite one among the group. He always was fond of cats, as he had been raised around them. Cats had always been very present around the Uchiha compound because they were the cheapest and the most effective way to get rid of mice or rats, and the clan did summon nin-cats sometimes. Madara had signed the summoning contract, as a teenager and had used them before but not in a long time. Not since Konoha was created, at least. He used to use them to spy on the Senjus. He didn’t need this anymore.  
  
But there was one he loved, among Tobirama’s group. A small little thing. It was weak, obviously lacking food and some of its fur was falling down, because of the malnutrition. The first time Madara saw it, he thought it would die soon. But it never failed to show up, along with the rest of the group and, while Tobirama couldn’t touch it, the poor little thing had come to sleep in Madara's lap several times, purring as loudly as it could the exact moment Madara would brush his fingers along its side. Tobirama had joked on how the feline had adopted him.  
  
Madara wasn’t sure what to do with the information but. He was willing to let the cat live with him. If it survived the winter.  
  
The cat didn't fail to show up today either. Weak on its small legs and mewling loudly when it recognized him but it walked all the way to him to settle against his belly and Madara didn't hesitate when he placed his clothes over it, to keep it warm. It immediately started to purr, the way it always did, Madara feeling it stretch against his belly and he focused on his niece again, as she was trying to count how many cats there were around them.  
  
Tobirama had cooked them what rice he had left with some sauce. Thick enough to keep their belly full and warm for the day and Madara did notice how little he ate himself so he could fill their plate. Amaya’s in particular but his as well. Madara tried to catch Tobirama’s eyes, in order to silently thank him. Tobirama made a point in not allowing it, touching the small of his back instead and kissing his temple.  
  
It made Amaya giggle.  
  
It was the middle of the night when Izuna came back. All day long, Madara had thought that maybe, Izuna had planned a date, that he was at someone’s place and it was why he had dropped Amaya with them. It would be fair, and Madara wouldn’t care. Izuna did what he wanted after all and his blindness never prevented him to. But seeing his state made Madara realize that it had nothing to do with a date.  
  
Izuna was in full shinobi gear. The kind of outfit Madara hadn’t seen on his brother for a long time and, added to the blindfold, it was one strange sight. Of course, because of the weather, Izuna also was wearing a thick cape that went all the way down the floor and he was quick to take it off, as he entered the house. Only to reveal the obvious reason for his absence.  
  
Rabbits. Four of them, attached to his belt, as well as a pheasant.  
  
Izuna didn’t say a word, when he detached two rabbits from his belt and left them in Tobirama’s kitchen. He didn’t either when he placed his other preys in his cape in order to store them for the moment.  
  
“I’ll take a bath.”  
  
Soon, they heard Izuna lock himself in the bathroom, without any care in the world, considering that he was but a guest here. Not that Tobirama seemed to mind either way. And, glancing at him, Madara realized that Tobirama was just as surprised as he was. For he had known Izuna could hunt, any good shinobi was supposed to be able to feed themselves while out on missions, and Izuna’s blindness never was a problem for him. But .. exactly how far did Izuna travel to find preys ? Rumors said that the woods were empty, and the only remaining animals around the country were as thin and famished as the cats lying all around them in the living room.  
  
Madara blinked. Then he shrugged. Izuna had his ways. He always did.


	15. Chapter 15

“The crops are ready to be harvested.”  
  
It had taken Madara a moment to understand the words. More than he’d admit it did. Izuna’s rabbits had lasted for some days, after Tobirama cooked them in a stew, making sure to use every part of them, to not waste anything.  
  
He had given the bones and the cartilage to the cats. A small meal for them and certainly not enough but something, at least. It had been better than not eating at all and Madara couldn’t ignore how Tobirama had given his scrawny protege a little more than to others, despite how he had stated that it probably wouldn’t survive the winter. Madara wasn’t a fool, he knew such a thin animal wasn’t supposed to live, and he knew that Tobirama was aware of it as well. But he gave this one a little more than others still.  
  
The tiny little cat had spent the rest of the day and part of the night snuggled against him, purring contentedly and Madara had wondered, several times, how he should name it.  
  
Today was a day like every other. A routine Madara hated more and more as the weather didn’t allow many activities and he’d happily go training if he didn’t feel as weak as he did. The meat had helped but his belly always felt so empty, craving for more, his body asking for nutrients he couldn’t provide and Madara was getting .. well. Harsh. Snappy. He hated feeling as weak as he did. Vulnerable. Not strong enough anymore.  
  
Tobirama probably realized it because he always seemed to keep his comments for himself, now. Madara preferred it this way.  
  
But, as almost every day, they had gone to the domes with the farmers that had been assigned to surveilling the crops’ growth and they had waited for their judgement and, glancing at Tobirama, Madara realized that Tobirama hadn’t expected this either. That he hadn’t braced himself for these words and he was just as struck.  
  
“Are you sure ?”  
  
The man who had spoken up chuckled, his laughter soon reciprocated by his friends and he nodded quickly, “Absolutely. We’ll grab out tools and start immediately. Konoha needs to eat.”  
  
“It does,” Tobirama breathed out, watching them leave the dome in order to do what the man had said. Then he turned to Madara, a soft smiling pulling at his lips. “We did it,” he whispered, his tone full of pride.  
  
“You did,” Madara scoffed, looking away and placing his hand on his hip. “You and Itama. I merely made snow melt.”  
  
Before Madara could brace himself for it, Tobirama was grabbing the back of his head, to kiss him, right there where they stood under the dome, in the middle of the rice field and for a moment, Madara thought about pushing him away. But he didn’t. Instead, he leaned forward, placing his arms around Tobirama's back. What was the point in fighting it ? There was no one around, the dome was impossible to enter without Tobirama’s permission and thick enough so the guards surveilling it wouldn’t see.  
  
And, Gods. It felt great.  
  
“We’re going to need to ration everything, make sure it lasts,” Tobirama mumbled against his lips, not even parting enough so their lips wouldn’t touch anymore. “I’ll ask Itama to grow more rice here and wheat in the other.”  
  
“Let our people harvest this, first,” Madara chuckled because of Tobirama’s enthusiasm, but he was feeling just the same. “And let them eat plenty tonight. We all need a good meal.”  
  
Tobirama seemed to be on the verge to argue. But he didn’t. Instead, he nodded, closing his eyes as Madara reached out to caress his hair, pushing wild strands away from his handsome face and leaning up to kiss Tobirama’s lips in a soft way. Tobirama moaned, deep in his throat. Then he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzled at his neck and sighed contentedly.  
  
“We’ll do that.”  
  
They didn’t part right away. Sharing a hug there, under the dome in the middle of the rice field, as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist, both of them with their eyes closed despite how Madara was well aware that his sharingan had activated under his lids. Close, oh so close he could feel Tobirama's body pressed up against his and it held such an intimate feeling. That familiar feeling taking over, the same as when they woke up together, in the morning, when they shared a cup of tea or talked while one was bathing and the other was cleaning up.  
  
Intimate, yes. Madara liked that.  
  
They hugged until they couldn’t anymore. Until the farmers were coming back with what they needed to harvest the rice and then the corn under the other dome and Madara took a few steps away from Tobirama, pushing his hands down his pockets and closing his eyes for a second. There wasn’t much he could do to help now, he wasn’t good with plants, never was before and he half wanted to leave it to Tobirama, as Tobirama seemed comfortable enough with it all but he didn't. Instead, he kept an eye on the process, on the way they were bagging the now mature rice. But he couldn’t ignore the small bubble of joy growing in his heart, as it meant they did success. They were going to feed Konoha, to let people enjoy themselves tonight and tomorrow too, as the stack of bags kept growing and growing. The field Tobirama had picked was big but Madara hadn’t imagined it would produce that much rice under these conditions.  
  
Were they really going to need to ration it ? Especially if they decided to renew their project, as Tobirama named it ? Especially if the corn had grown as successfully as the rice did.  
  
“You and Tobirama make quite a team.”  
  
Madara blinked slowly, as he heard Hashirama’s voice. He hadn't expected to see him here. He had looked so focused on his paperwork when he and Tobirama left the office earlier, but this kind of news traveled fast. It wasn't surprising. As the Hokage, Hashirama should have been the first person they told about the good news. But harvesting and keeping an eye on the progress seemed more important for Madara.  
  
Still, the words stuck. And Madara thought about it, glancing at his childhood friend, then his eyes landed on Tobirama again. Yes, they made a good team. More than Hashirama was aware of. Madara liked it.  
  
“I never imagined you two would ever work together without trying to kill each other,” Hashirama continued, looking as serious as he could despite his usual behaviors. It almost sounded as if the words weren’t his. What a strange feeling. “You truly should have been made Hokage, Madara.”  
  
This time, Madara couldn’t ignore the warmth spreading through his core. It had been Hashirama’s idea, when they finally created Konoha, that he should become the Hokage, the village's leader. The kind of idea Madara didn’t even think was serious, especially coming from his old time friend. He might be a good clan head but leading a whole village was another kind of work. The kind of which Madara wouldn’t have wanted to handle. He had been happy to step back when the votes were counted and Hashirama was elected. It didn’t mean Hashirama’s comment didn’t affect him.  
  
“I’m not helping you with your paperwork,” Madara grumbled after a pause, glancing at his friend again and Hashirama’s mask fell, along with his shoulders and his mood.  
  
“Here I am, telling you kind things and you think I do it for a reason,” he complained, looking depressed now. “You’re mean.”  
  
Madara hid a snicker behind his hand, but he knew better. Of course Hashirama needed help with the paperwork. He always did. It didn’t mean he said all these things to entice him to help but Madara liked to mess with his friend, once in a while. Just so he could witness his reaction.  
  
“I’m going to congratulate Tobirama now,” Hashirama stated with a pout. “I’m sure he won’t be as mean as you are.”  
  
Seeing the look on Hashirama’s face, two minutes later, Tobirama was worse. It made Madara laugh.  
  
Harvesting the two fields took the whole day and the farmers continued after the sun had set, because they all knew how much people in the village needed it. The distribution of the first bags of rice was organized during the afternoon, so everyone would be able to eat a proper meal for the first time in weeks and Madara wondered, for a long time, where he would stay tonight. He had slept at Tobirama’s place the previous night but he knew how much Amaya missed him. She was so happy he lived with them now, even if she was aware he was going to move back to his own place when the weather would get better. She always spent so much time hugging him and talking with him, after all.  
  
It took Tobirama almost an hour to seal the whole building where the cereals would stay for now. They had to secure it properly. Rumors travelled fast and all people would covet their cereals, were they to hear about it. They’d give away some of it to nearby villages, were they to ask. But thieves were to be feared.  
  
They fell into steps together. It happened naturally, after they left the building, without the need to exchange a word and Madara realized what was happening only when he found himself in front of Tobirama’s door, and fingers brushed the small of his back. It was late and no one would see the gesture in the darkness of the night but Madara felt self-conscious for a second, before he allowed himself to lean into the touch and Tobirama to kiss his hair.  
  
“Your brother is inside, as well as Amaya,” he warned, his voice low. “Do you think he’s got a date tonight ?”  
  
Madara shrugged. It had been some time since he last spoke of dates with Izuna. Mostly because Izuna had been so focused on Itama that it made him way too uncomfortable. Of course, Madara hadn’t answered his question yet, he couldn’t judge Itama’s looks, it felt wrong. But he knew his brother. Looks meant nothing to Izuna. Not when he was as interested as he currently was with Itama. One thing was certain, though. Izuna would have told him right away, had he been dating the medic.  
  
Still. Should he tell Tobirama about this ?  
  
Glancing at Tobirama, Madara decided that it might not be his place to talk about it. He never was one for gossip after all and for all he knew, nothing was done just yet. And Madara wasn't sure how Tobirama would react to the information.  
  
Amaya was sitting by the table when they finally entered. She smiled at them widely, her eyes shining under the light of the oil lamps and Madara was about to greet her when the strong smell of Izuna’s cooking reached him and made his stomach groan loudly. Tobirama’s answered right away, making them glance at each other with a little embarrassment and Madara cleared his throat, pinching his lips, he hesitated for a second then walked to the kitchen where Izuna was.  
  
Izuna wasn’t alone, though. For Tobirama’s cats were watching him closely, as they were waiting for anything to fall, for them to eat and Izuna was navigating between them easily, as he was taking care of the food. Rice, of course, and a good quantity of it but a stew also was bubbling on the stove, while Izuna was carefully cleaning some wild leaves in the bassin on the table and the mere sight of it all made Madara lick his lips. He couldn’t wait. And he wouldn’t feel too guilty this time, seeing as everyone would be able to eat their fill around Konoha.  
  
“Five more minutes and it’ll be ready,” Izuna stated, his lips quirking up into a smile.  
  
“Thank you for cooking,” Madara told his brother. He didn’t think he would have been patient enough to make anything but rice tonight, considering how tired he was. The day had been a long one, after all.  
  
Izuna chuckled. “Amaya keeps asking about him,” he admitted in a breath, then he sighed. “I guess he’s part of the family now.”  
  
Madara blinked, stunned. Was he ? Madara was aware of the special place Tobirama occupied for him now, for he liked him, more than he first thought and Tobirama liked him back. But. To hear Izuna state this so easily was making him feel warm inside. Part of the family, yes. And family was sacred among the Uchiha.  
  
“I guess he is.”  
  
Seeing Amaya sitting in Tobirama’s lap when he returned to the living room made Madara’s heart skip a beat. Always she was shy with strangers and these two didn't meet often before but here she was, comfortable with him, obviously telling him a great story and Tobirama listening with clear interest and attention. Tobirama always was good with children, Madara had seen him act and speak with Amaya long enough to know but still. Still, there were members of their family she didn’t like to approach and here she was with a Senju, oh so visibly happy.  
  
“And then, Kagami melted the snow with a fire jutsu !”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. Kagami was gifted when it came to fire techniques but he still was too young to use them too carelessly. He shouldn’t use them at all, even, especially not around younger children. He’d have to talk about it with Hikaku.  
  
Tobirama’s attention faltered, when Madara sat beside him. He stopped looking at the little girl, locking his eyes with Madara and Madara smiled when he noticed the quick glance Tobirama shot toward his lips, his need to kiss them obvious in them. And Madara wanted to give in but he didn’t. He had pushed some of his limits already, when he accepted Tobirama to kiss him under the dome, outside the house. It wasn’t exactly difficult as he had wanted this just the same. But. He couldn’t do this in front of Amaya. That was the kind of boundary he wouldn’t fight. A child shouldn’t witness this kind of thing.  
  
“Say, Tobirama,” she then whispered, grabbing the man’s complete attention again. “Can you do a fire jutsu ?”  
  
“I can’t,” Tobirama answered honestly, giving her a soft smile. It made Amaya frown, then she turned to Madara.  
  
“Uncle, can you teach him ?” She questioned, as serious as a five years old could be and Madara was having a hard time not smiling at her expression. “You always say that the strongest shinobi use fire jutsu. Tobirama must be stronger.”  
  
“Mh,” Madara hummed, tilting his head to the side and smiling at her. “I could try. Not everyone can use them though.”  
  
Tobirama scoffed, faking annoyance when it was clear that he was up for such a challenge and Madara smiled at his niece. “But Tobirama is a great shinobi. He’ll master them quickly.”  
  
The praise seemed to take Tobirama aback as his eyes widened a little but he didn’t have the time to react because Izuna was exiting the kitchen with his pot of fuming stew, its smell invading the whole room around them and making stomachs groan in unison. Madara licked his lips, unconsciously, but he didn’t move yet as Izuna went to grab the rice, then started to generously fill their plates.  
  
“Izuna, thank you for cooking,” Tobirama bowed his head as Amaya finally left his legs to settle next to her father, so she could eat properly and Izuna smiled at him.  
  
“You take good care of my daughter and my brother,” Izuna responded in an amiable tone, that held no bad feeling. “It’s the least I can do.”  
  
Madara was a little taken aback with his brother’s words but he merely smiled. Of course he had known Izuna accepted Tobirama and their relationship, but hearing Izuna acknowledge them so easily felt good. It was important to him. Madara hadn’t imagined it would happen to begin with. And he stiffened, when fingers brushed against his thigh, when Tobirama touched him in a soft way, as if he too understood what Izuna truly meant.  
  
The gesture made Amaya giggle. Then she laughed, when Tobirama kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, a smile on the lips. Madara felt his cheeks burn and he looked away but didn’t push the other away. It was but a kiss on the cheek, after all. He wouldn’t accept anything else in front of his niece.  
  
The rest of the meal happened without much of an event. Tobirama seemed to have troubles keeping his hand for himself, as if he couldn't stop touching him at all but Madara found himself leaning closer and closer to the other man, with each passing minute. There was no question as to where he would be sleeping tonight. Tobirama’s bed was, after all, very comfortable. Especially when it meant waking up by Tobirama's side.  
  
Izuna and Amaya took their leave late. Not too late because Amaya was young and needed a lot of sleep but late enough for her to start falling asleep on top of her father while the three adults were discussing what best to do with the huge amount of cereal the fields had given them, if they should ration them or not. Izuna didn’t think it was a good idea to limit its access, after all the time they struggled and how weakened people were with the lack of food. Tobirama wanted them to be more cautious. Madara couldn't say either of them was right or wrong. They both had good arguments. But the decision wasn’t theirs to take. It was Hashirama’s.  
  
“Your brother is stubborn,” Tobirama stated. Madara glanced back at him, as he was washing up, sitting on the stool in the bathroom while Tobirama already was soaking in the hot water. He held an annoyed air on the face. It made Madara want to smile.  
  
“And you aren’t ?”  
  
Tobirama scoffed, shooting him a glare, he pinched his lips. “We need to be careful with our reserves now. We can't know how much longer winter will last.”  
  
Madara wanted to answer, he truly did. But he was tired. Such a copious meal after long days of dearth, the heaviness down his guts almost felt foreign by now and all he wanted was to relax and stop thinking at all. And so, instead of answering, he finished cleaning up before he stepped into the bathtub, finding his space between Tobirama’s legs, his head against the man’s shoulder and arms quick to be wrapped around his belly. Tobirama kissed his temple, not pushing him to continue with the discussion and Madara sighed.  
  
There wasn’t much he could say at the moment. His whole being bursting with feelings he couldn’t voice, overwhelming and impossible to ignore at the same time, and Madara closed his lids over his sharingan.  
  
It was becoming harder and harder to control them, lately, when he found himself in Tobirama’s company. Tobirama had noticed, of course and he surely knew what it meant. But he never commented on it. And he never looked away from them anymore. It made Madara smile.  
  
Those were memories he would never forget now. Carved into his brain forever. Madara didn't mind. He only hoped there would be so much more.


	16. Chapter 16

“Brother, I swear that if you continue talking so loudly, I’m drowning you in your cup of tea.”  
  
The threat, half hissed half whispered made Madara smile as he nuzzled into the pillow in his arms, stretching for the hundredth time probably and keeping himself from laughing.  
  
Waking up to a cold bed had left a bitter taste in his mouth, at first. Something Madara hadn’t thought would happen again after he discussed it with Tobirama and he spent a long time gritting his teeth together, half hoping Tobirama would hear him through the panel between the bedroom and the living room. That was until he had realized that Tobirama wasn't alone. That Hashirama was in the house as well and he had been listening to their conversation ever since.  
  
He wasn’t eavesdropping. Hashirama was loud enough for him to hear through the wall despite the many times Tobirama asked him to stay quiet.  
  
“But I am so happy !” Hashirama kept saying, followed by something that sounded like he was clapping his hands together and Madara couldn’t stop wondering if Hashirama had finally picked up the hints and realized the two of them were .. something. The conversation had been quite posed before, they had been talking about the domes and how to use them again. He now sounded giddy out of his mind and louder and louder.  
  
“Quiet,” Tobirama was hissing again, his tone firmer and Madara could picture him frowning as well. “Now, finish your cup, there is somewhere I need to be very soon.”  
  
Madara scoffed, muffling himself into his pillow. At least, Tobirama did want to come back to bed with him. Had he not realized he already was awake ? Or was he rushing Hashirama for that exact reason ? Both guesses made him smile. And he closed his eyes again, just for a second.  
  
“So bossy,” Hashirama was whining and he continued to mumble things Madara couldn't hear this time.  
  
“That’s what you get for inviting yourself in someone else’s home,” Tobirama answered, not deterred the least by his brother’s attitude.  
  
For a long time, Madara didn’t hear anything at all anymore and he wondered if it meant Hashirama was gone. If so, Tobirama would join him in bed again soon, or so he thought. Somewhere he needed to be probably was there with him, Madara hoped and it took him a moment to realize how strange that sounded. He was quickly distracted, though.  
  
“I can’t believe it !” Tobirama’s harsh whisper echoed all around the house. “Have you poured yourself another cup while I was in the kitchen ?”  
  
“But your tea is so good,” Hashirama complained and it was followed by a loud scoff. This time, Madara couldn’t hold back his snort. Even Tobirama had a hard time dealing with his own brother’s antics.  
  
Alright, he then thought. His precious minutes in bed with Tobirama had been stolen from him, it seemed, as Hashirama didn’t sound like he would be leaving any time soon. He might as well get up, as it wouldn’t be happening this morning and Madara stretched one last time before he sighed and yawned as he left the bed and put some clothes on. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, he wasn’t sure how Hashirama would react but he couldn’t exactly stay locked in the bedroom all morning long. It was ridiculous. Very much so.  
  
The look on Tobirama’s face was priceless when he exited the bedroom. There was surprise but not only. There also was that hue his eyes always held when he looked at him and Madara felt warmth spread through his entire body at the sight, before he focused on Hashirama.  
  
“Oh, hi Madara,” the older Senju greeted him with a big smile, in a way too casual tone and it confused Madara a little. Did he know ? He shared a glance with Tobirama. Tobirama was just as confused. “Wait, what were you doing in Tobi’s bedroom?”  
  
That was more like it, Madara thought as he was sitting down, leaning on his hand and rubbing at his nose for a second. Should he tell the truth ? He glanced at Tobirama again. He smiled because of how red his cheeks and ears had turned. He was looking oh so awkward now. More than Madara had thought were possible.  
  
“We … we celebrated,” Tobirama stammered, looking away and joining his hands on the table. “For the crops and then it was too late and Madara slept in my room.”  
  
Hashirama hummed, accepting the idea with no condition. Tobirama was quick to disappear in the kitchen again, mumbling that he was grabbing a cup of tea for him and Madara held back a smile. He wasn’t sure he saw Tobirama as embarrassed as this before. A sight he would remember.  
  
Hashirama stayed around for twenty more minutes and two cups of tea before he left. A relief, truly, for the two of them and Tobirama soon reached over the table to grab his hand, rubbing his thumb over his fingers.  
  
“I’d rather we didn’t tell Hashirama yet.”  
  
Madara watched him for a moment. From the still reddened skin of his cheeks and his now eternally red ears, from his beautiful eyes locked with his to his now relaxed attitude and he nodded. Tobirama didn’t need more. He leaned over the table to kiss his lips.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Konoha wasn’t as empty as it had been for the past weeks, this morning, when they left the house and started walking toward the office. Not that the weather was any better. It still was so cold and the snow was everywhere and heavy smoke escaping every chimney on the village’s roofs. But people were out, talking and looking way more lively. A beautiful sight. It warmed Madara's heart a lot.  
  
The office was empty, as they entered it and Tobirama kept the door’s handle in his hand as he leaned down and captured his lips into a soft kiss. Madara smiled. A lesson well learned, at least.  
  
“Let’s get to work.”  
  
And so they worked, the two of them focused on their desk, ignoring Hashirama’s absence. There weren’t many missions to assign anymore, as the rest of the country still was paralyzed with the snow. But it was a good thing, he would be able to allow their shinobis to rest and stay with their family and friends after they spent so much time away from the village.  
  
Hours passed in silence, Hashirama was nowhere to be seen but it was a good thing, for once. For Madara loved his friend but seeing him early in the morning had been quite enough already. A ruined morning by Tobirama’s side. Madara was fully aware that Tobirama didn’t always stay in bed with him, leaving to work on his experiments or prepare tea for breakfast or read, even. But opening his eyes and seeing Tobirama was there .. Madara liked it. He did.  
  
Looking up at the man, Madara smiled, seeing how focused Tobirama was on the report he was leaning over. His eyebrows knitted together, his lips pushed into a soft line, his back hunched a little. Attractive, in a way, but Madara had realized that many of Tobirama’s attitudes had the same effect on him. Whether he was bothered or relaxed, focused or dreamy, even if it didn’t happen often.  
  
He liked him. Entirely.  
  
“We should find Itama, to grow more crops, if you are finished,” Tobirama spoke up after a moment, glancing at him, an amused gleam in the eyes, as if he was aware of Madara watching him.  
  
Madara looked away promptly, but he nodded. Growing more cereals was important, at the moment, even with how much they harvested the previous day. They needed to secure their situation. To make sure there would be enough for everyone. They had lacked food for too long.  
  
Itama was with a patient, they were told as they reached the hospital and Tobirama and Madara decided to wait for him in the corridor. Madara was leaning against the wall, his hands pushed down his pockets, Tobirama standing close. Too close maybe. Madara didn’t care.  
  
They waited in silence, the two of them lost in thoughts, until the office’s door opened. Itama glanced at the two of them in turn, a knowing hue in the eyes, before he turned to his patient and Madara choked when he saw his brother. What was Izuna doing there ? Was he sick ? Did he have headaches again ? His blindfold was perfectly in place, tightly wrapped around his head. Itama ignored them for now, placing a hand on Izuna’s shoulder, smiling at him.  
  
“I see you in two days for the follow up,” he told Izuna in a professional tone, then pushing a little vial into his hand. “Don’t hesitate to use it as often as you might need.”  
  
“Thank you,” Izuna breathed out, pocketing the vial then smiling at the two of them. “He’s all yours, now. Madara, please, come home tonight, we’ve got things to discuss about.”  
  
With that, and after he nodded at Tobirama, Izuna left, as comfortable as he always was and Itama cleared his throat.  
  
“Let’s go,” he said, without needing anyone to tell him why they were there and they went on their way, ignoring the weather as they walked to the domes.  
  
It didn’t take long for Itama to grow more crops. Rice under one of the domes, wheat under the other. Madara couldn’t help watching closely as the sprouts were forcing their way out of the dirt, soon filling the entire space protected under the chakra bubbles and he had to admit it, Itama had quite a control over his own chakra. It was impressive.  
  
Itama addressed him with a soft smile, as they exited the second dome, after he stated that it should take the same amount of time it did the first time. But the way he ignored Tobirama made him feel a little uncomfortable and Madara stared at the man’s back with a slight frown, when Itama left, before he glanced at Tobirama. Tobirama seemed .. cold. Colder than he had been in the morning, colder than he had been before they reached the hospital. Here wasn't the right place to ask about it and Madara waited until they were back to the empty office, Hashirama still nowhere to be seen, to clear his throat, sitting down on Tobirama’s desk as Tobirama already was grabbing a scroll.  
  
“Itama is .. good,” Madara whispered after a pause during which he watched Tobirama start to write down his own report on the domes. “A wonder some mercenaries managed to teach him all this.”  
  
“He is,” Tobirama all but grumbled, not even looking up. “I wished I would have found him earlier, though.”  
  
Madara blinked. There was such bitterness in the man’s tone now, the kind of which Madara never heard in his voice before. A touchy subject, obviously and half of him wanted to drop it but the other half wanted .. something else. He wanted, needed to understand. It felt important to understand Tobirama’s feelings. He cared too much to let go.  
  
“You found him,” Madara shrugged, after a couple of seconds, keeping his eyes on Tobirama’s stubbornly lowered head. “Isn’t it the important part ?”  
  
Tobirama shot him a glare. A warning if Madara ever saw one but he didn’t cower away and answered it by crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to back down now. Not even with how Tobirama made it obvious that he held strong negative feelings about it.  
  
“He is our brother,” Tobirama stated, leaning back on his chair and his tone harder than before. “A Senju. He should have been raised among us. He should have grown up by our side, rather than with some honorless mercenaries.”  
  
Madara stared, unblinking. He tilted his head to the side. “I’d say he turned out pretty well. And they did train him quite well. His Mokuton is great and he’s an amazing medic.”  
  
“I don’t deny it,” Tobirama answered, finally looking up and raising an eyebrow at him. “But he was a soft kid. And he became …”  
  
“A proper shinobi.”  
  
Tobirama didn't like his answer. Obviously. He was now openly glaring at him, his expression cold and closed off, now, his eyes showing his current feelings openly and Madara knew it probably had been a mistake, to say so. But. He wasn't going to back down now because he didn't understand why Tobirama sounded so bitter about it. He had lost brothers himself, too, three of them and each one of these deaths had left an empty spot in his heart, impossible to fill again. He would rather know they didn't die and were raised by strangers rather than remember every detail of their funeral. Memories he could never forget. And those, his sharingan didn't witness them.  
  
But here he was, arguing with Tobirama on this and, from his stance and his attitude, Madara already knew that Tobirama wasn't going to step back. It was obvious, again. It was too late to drop the subject, though.  
  
“A proper shinobi,” Tobirama repeated in a low tone, after a pause and he shook his head. Which Madara didn't understand. Of course Itama was a proper shinobi. He was a great medic, he could tell from the way he took care of Izuna's headaches without getting intimidated by him. And his hold on the Mokuton, when Hashirama himself sometimes couldn't control it when his chakra was bursting out, was exceptional. “How would you have felt, had Izuna been taken away from you ?”  
  
This time, Madara couldn't help blinking and swallowing hard, as his throat seemed dry, out of the sudden. The question almost felt like a knife into his heart and, while he had been calm until now, his anger rose.  
  
“You almost killed him,” Madara reminded him, spitting the words with disgust. “You almost took him away from me. My last remaining brother. And it is what made me reevaluate my whole life and accept Hashirama's offer of peace. Because you could have killed him. And despite this, you and I are now together.”  
  
Tobirama's lips parted but Madara didn't give him the time to speak. He stood from the desk, his heart beating hard into his chest, turned away to stand by the windows, his arms crossed and his fingers digging into them as he was doing his best to keep his cool. Which wasn't easy, considering how strongly he was feeling at the moment, considering how pissed off he was. Tobirama was such a stubborn, selfish bastard at the moment and Madara wanted to punch him so hard but he knew he couldn't, he knew it would only lead to something even worse and he barely registered it as Tobirama stormed out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Madara breathed. He hadn't meant for this conversation to turn this way, he hadn't meant for them to fight. It truly was their first fight since .. they happened to start their more intimate relationship, he couldn't say that the moment when Tobirama misunderstood his words had been a fight. It had been a problem of communication between them. This was different, this held resentment and Madara couldn't exactly forgive Tobirama for his stupidity. How could he ? When he truly was the one who almost killed Izuna ?  
  
There was a time when Madara had not wanted to forgive Tobirama. For this exact reason. He remembered Tobirama's blade slicing his brother, he remembered how time had seemed to stop when blood had erupted and reddened the dirt at Izuna's feet, he remembered the panic and how it had changed everything. How he would have begged Hashirama to save his brother but Hashirama didn't hesitate a second when he did. Madara remembered thinking about Amaya, thinking about how she would have reacted if her father had died on the battlefield. She had been three only but she always was a smart child. She would have understood. It would have had terrible consequences on her, it would have taken her innocence away.  
  
But it wasn't what had happened. And Madara had managed to put this aside, he had managed to accept things as they were. Hashirama almost killed him as well. But they remained friends. So he could accept Tobirama as a man as well, rather than a fiend. And that argument, back then, that had changed his point of view on the man had forced Madara to reevaluate his point of view on Tobirama entirely as well.  
  
He had put everything aside, for Konoha's sake. And it had worked.  
  
But today was different, today the words came out because Tobirama pushed it. And the consequences made him feel terrible.  
  
Were they .. over now ?  
  
It was Hashirama's arrival that forced him out of his thoughts and his anger. But his presence felt different than in the morning, his aura seemed darker and he stood by his side in silence for a while, his own arms crossed and he cleared his throat.  
  
“Tobirama snapped at me,” Hashirama whispered with no prelude, but careful with his tone. “You two … spoke about Itama, didn't you ? He's only ever that angered when it's about Itama.”  
  
Madara hummed. He didn't want to speak just yet, he didn't want to lash out at Hashirama, as Hashirama did nothing wrong for once.  
  
“It's a delicate subject for him,” Hashirama explained slowly, shifting closer but never touching him. “He .. spent so much time searching for Itama's body, back then, he couldn't accept not giving him a proper funeral. He begged Father to send a team to retrieve his body. He .. he kept saying we abandoned Itama, that it was our fault. His fault.”  
  
Madara slowly blinked, looking up at Hashirama despite how Hashirama wouldn't look at him, his eyes darkened with the terrible memories.  
  
“It should have been his mission,” Hashirama continued, with a grimace. “But Father sent Itama instead because he needed Tobirama to follow me to the river. And .. I don't think he ever stopped searching. Until we heard about that amazing medic that travelled with that group of mercenaries and Tobirama insisted on investigating.”  
  
“After all that time ?” Madara questioned, frowning.  
  
“Itama .. didn't want to come back with us at first, they became his family,” Hashirama nodded with a sad smile. “And Tobirama .. I don't know what he did or said to convince him. But he managed. But it's still a complicated subject for him. We just don't speak about it. I think .. I think Tobi is still very sad for Itama. And angry he couldn't find him earlier.”  
  
Madara nodded. It was all he could do, after all and he understood, of course. But he too was angry, for Tobirama had seemed to forget about what almost happened, about how he almost killed Izuna back then. To him, Tobirama should be happy Itama was all well and fine and became an amazing medic and a great shinobi overall. He shouldn't feel guilty anymore.  
  
But he said nothing and he walked back to his desk. He wasn't going to run after Tobirama after all, Tobirama was a stubborn bastard, and Madara did nothing wrong. He only had wanted to know more about Itama, to discuss the subject with his .. lover ? Or whatever they were. And Tobirama took it to the heart. Way too much.  
  
Madara spent the rest of his time in the office glancing up at Tobirama's desk and wondering where the man had gone, what he was doing at all. But he wasn't sure he cared for now. He still was too angered to let himself be bothered with Tobirama, at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Izuna was waiting for him that evening. Amaya had gone to bed already, it was late after all and Madara had taken his sweet time to walk around Konoha in the falling snow to cool his mind. He still was so worked up with the fight he had with Tobirama earlier. He didn't want Amaya to see him like this. And he was calm enough, when he reached the house and he was happy to see that only his brother remained in the living room.  
  
Izuna gave him the time to eat. He said nothing for all the time he was having dinner, merely enjoying his cup of tea and the rice biscuits he baked during the day. He usually added some honey on them but it was impossible to find some, considering the weather.  
  
A good meal helped him settle his hunger, at least and Madara felt calmer then. More pliant and he relaxed, with each passing minute, his brother's presence helping even if Izuna didn't speak just yet. He didn't need to. These moments when it was only the two of them were good enough already.  
  
It took Madara some time to finally sigh and push his plate away. He was full now, he didn't have any more reason to postpone what was coming and he looked up at Izuna, sighing again. Izuna's hint that he was ready for what was to come. It made Izuna smile.  
  
“People had your name and Tobirama's on the lips all day long,” Izuna started, tilting his head to the side and he looked proud. A way Madara had witnessed, before, when Amaya told him about the things she did. Madara wondered why it made him feel happy, even if a little. Wasn't it his role, as a big brother, to be proud of his sibling instead ? “They can't stop talking about how you two managed to grow crops during winter. That's quite a feat.”  
  
Madara hummed. It was indeed. But why would people give him any credit in this at all ? He only melted snow. If anything, people should talk about Itama, instead. He and Tobirama were the true heroes, the ones to be celebrated. Anyone could have used a fire jutsu to make snow melt, after all.  
  
“You don't sound convinced.”  
  
Izuna's statement made him scoff but Madara didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He had managed to calm down. He didn't want to get all worked up again.  
  
Izuna seemed to get the hint. For Izuna knew him well enough to know, he knew his moods, his attitudes, and he didn't need to see to realize something was wrong. The surprising part really was that Izuna didn't seem aware just yet of what happened between him and Tobirama. This was the truest feat. Then again, Madara didn't want to talk about it just yet, not when his temper was running short already.  
  
“You said you wanted us to talk about something,” Madara mumbled, focused on a spot on the table as he was scratching it, despite knowing that it was a burn mark. It had been there for years and years. This used to be their family table, a long time ago. “Get on with it.”  
  
“Ah yes,” Izuna sighed, turning his head away and leaning it on his palm as he did so. “There are rumors. Whispers I caught. People are .. how to put that simply ? Suspicious.”  
  
“Suspicious ?” Madara repeated with a frown. Why would they be ? And about what ?  
  
“You and Tobirama have been .. quite close lately and rumors are wild already,” Izuna shook his head in an annoyed way, as if it was obvious. “I advise to .. mh, either make it public or keep your distance. Whatever you prefer.”  
  
“Or people can mind their own damn business,” was Madara's harsh answer, spitting the words with too much fire. It made Izuna raise an eyebrow at him in a silent question. “Don't worry, it's not going to be a problem anymore.”  
  
“Is that so ?” Izuna asked, almost in disbelief.  
  
Madara stayed silent, for a minute, chewing on the words as he didn't want to speak about it. That was until it became too much to handle and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“We had a fight,” he admitted, feeling his anger rise again. “I don't think we'll be close again soon.”  
  
There was a silence, during which Madara couldn't stop fidgeting. Staying put was difficult to him, when he was angry, as much as keeping his voice down but he forced himself to, as he did not want to wake Amaya up. He didn't want her to be involved in this, she was too young.  
  
“I'd say it was about time.”  
  
Izuna's answer was not what he had braced himself for and Madara glared at his brother. It made no sense. Why would Izuna say something like this ? It sounded as if it should have happened earlier, as if it was a good thing, almost. What good was there in a fight ? What good could come out of it ? Especially with how Tobirama stormed out, without saying a word ? And Madara, even hours later, still was angry about it.  
  
“Oh, come on, Madara,” Izuna made that motion, that probably meant he would have rolled his eyes, had he still have them. “How long did you think it would last ?”  
  
This time, the urge to punch Izuna was so strong that Madara's fingers creaked when he clenched his fists, even more when Izuna smirked at him.  
  
“Really ?” He snorted, shaking his head. “You thought that you and Tobirama dating would be all lovey dovey all the time ? Of course you were meant to fight at some point. You two are so incredibly stubborn and proud. Never stepping back when you think you're right. It's even surprising it didn't happen earlier. I'm almost impressed.”  
  
“We're not dating,” Madara answered, looking away and this time, Izuna laughed out loud, placing a hand on his belly as he couldn't stop.  
  
“No, I know,” he chuckled, his smile wide. “You two are way beyond this point already. Gods, do you even realize how domestic you act together ?”  
  
Madara blushed. And for a second, he was happy Izuna couldn't see. He would have never let him live that one down.  
  
“It doesn't matter anymore,” he stated after a pause, shrugging. “He's too stubborn to admit he's not right and I'm not giving that one to him. He is wrong.”  
  
“What even was your fight about ?”  
  
Madara pinched his lips. Then he lowered his head, scratching at the burn mark. “Itama,” he admitted and at least, it seemed to catch Izuna's full interest as he leaned forward a little and stopped smiling. “He can't seem to accept that Itama turned out well on his own. And .. well. We spoke about you and how he almost killed you.”  
  
“I see,” Izuna breathed out after a pause, then he sighed. “You two are not the perfect match. But you made it work until now. A fight, even how harsh it probably was, doesn't mean it's over. Give it time.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. “Since when are you my relationship advisor ?” He questioned and Izuna shrugged.  
  
“Since I've been in way more relationships than you ever did,” he pointed out with a smirk. “I mean, you are a complete disaster when it comes to it. I don't think that'll ever change.”  
  
Madara didn't answer. But he didn't think Izuna was right, this time. What could giving it time ever do ? Tobirama was too stubborn to change his mind and he sure as hell wasn't going to either. They were in a dead end and Madara didn't understand why Izuna thought some time would help.  
  
So, he dropped the subject. He was too tired now to continue talking about Tobirama and he'd rather go to sleep and try to rest a little. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep, considering how much he had in mind and how he couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Tobirama ever since it happened. Madara knew it would last.  
  
He didn't sleep at all, that night. But not because of the reasons he thought about. He couldn't stop thinking about Tobirama indeed. But all he had in mind was the feeling of his arms around him and the kisses he would give him when wishing him a goodnight. He missed this, already.  
  
Izuna was right, wasn't he? They were beyond dating already, weren't they ?  
  
The sound of scratching in the middle of the night distracted him from sleep completely. A sound Madara recognized easily now, for he had heard it often but he didn't move, at first. He didn't want to move, because he was too comfortable in bed despite how he couldn't sleep. He was too warm, as always as Izuna still was keeping the fire burning all day and night long in the stoves but the bed was a wonder and had helped him relax a little. And he glared at the panel leading outside for a long time, as if it could turn the guest away but it didn't work. If anything, the scratching intensified and Madara sighed, knowing what he had to do. It wouldn't stop anytime soon, he knew. It was better to act now before it was too late.  
  
The cat quickly stepped into the bedroom as soon as Madara opened the door. Mewling loudly at him, as it always did and Madara closed the panel promptly, kneeling and grabbing the animal so it would shut up. It was late and Izuna would kill him if Amaya woke up. Madara wasn't even sure his brother would allow him to keep a cat in his house in the first place.  
  
But Madara couldn't help wondering what it was doing here at all. It never followed him here, they only ever met at Tobirama's place. Did it smell him ? Did it find him this way ? Cats were intelligent creatures, of course but this one always looks so weak and ready to die, anytime soon now. It seemed thinner than it ever was before. Madara couldn't help pity the poor animal.  
  
It started to purr right away, its claws digging into the fabric of his shirt. Painful, as it went through it easily and touched his skin but Madara ignored it. It was trembling and the night was freezing, he knew. Madara was quick to grab a small additional blanket to wrap it around the poor animal, never letting go of it. He didn't know why he was so attached to it. Maybe it was because of how easily the animal had come to him from the very start ?  
  
Humming, as it was purring and rubbing its small head against his chest, Madara exited the bedroom silently, heading for the kitchen. It was obvious the poor animal was starving. Madara didn't want it to die. He was attached to it, despite how weak it was. And he quickly found something for it to feed on, some meat Izuna wouldn't use, as it had been left away from the pantry, to be thrown away later. The cat all but threw itself at it, not caring for how difficult it was to him to chew on the cartilage. It ate, purring louder and louder as it did, still half wrapped in the blanket and Madara sat beside it, waiting. It was a big meal, for such a small animal. But it was needed.  
  
It was the familiar creaking of the door being pushed to the side that made Madara look up, after a couple of minutes. He expected, for a moment, to see Izuna appear on the threshold but it was a much smaller frame and he grimaced when he saw Amaya. Did he wake her up ? He hoped not. Izuna wouldn't be pleased with it, if he did. He'd hold it against him, that was certain and Madara smiled, under the soft light of the oil lamp he turned on earlier, he wrapped his arms around Amaya when she settled in his lap.  
  
“I had a nightmare,” she mumbled, grabbing his hand and hiding her face against his chest. “I don't wanna sleep again.”  
  
Madara kissed the top of her head for reassurance, he rubbed her back. “You're all fine,” he told her in a soft tone. “Nightmares can't hurt you.”  
  
Amaya yawned, then eyed the cat tiredly. She probably had some bad nightmares, if the sight of a cat didn't trigger more than this. She always was so excited when she saw one. Right now, she was all but clinging at him, exhausted and obviously scared to go to bed again.  
  
“How about we take care of the cat for a moment ?” Madara offered, even knowing it was a bad idea as Izuna wouldn't like to see that Amaya didn't sleep well. He was so protective of her. For good reasons, of course but still. “Then we go back to bed.”  
  
“No bed,” Amaya pouted, despite her yawn and she sighed. “But alright.”  
  
They waited, at first. Because of its current shape, it was difficult for the poor little thing to eat and the pieces Madara had found for it weren't the softest but it would have to do for now. And he'd find something else for it tomorrow, if he had to. If it decided to stay at all.  
  
Then, when the cat turned around, slipping out of the protective roll of the blanket, it watched the two of them warily, dark green eyes scanning them for a moment before it settled down and started licking its paw.  
  
It was that moment Madara realized that the cat wasn't brown. Well, it was. Brown all over, in different shades of the color but some white fur started to appear, where the cat was licking and it made him frown.  
  
Amaya, as she probably had been falling asleep again, groaned when he stood in order to grab the small piece of cloth Izuna used to clean the dishes. He soaked it in water, then rubbed it against the cat's head, helped with the movements it made, as it probably thought he was petting it. And more white appeared.  
  
“Uncle ?” Amaya mumbled, sleepily and she looked down at the cat. “Are we washing her now ?”  
  
“Her ?” Madara repeated, continuing what he was doing and Amaya smiled.  
  
“Tobirama said it's a girl,” she stated with confidence. The mere sound of his lover's name made him grit his teeth but Madara focused on everything else. He didn't want to get angry in front of his niece. Especially not with how she seemed to need some calm moment after her nightmare.  
  
“We're going to wash her, yes,” Madara sighed and he placed Amaya on the side so he could stand again, grab a pot to fill it with warm water then he sat next to his cat again. He didn't know if she would allow them to soak her in water directly but they could wash her fur like this. It wouldn't be as efficient but he didn't want to force her to soak. She might not like it at all.  
  
And so, they washed her fur. Bits by bits, slowly as she kept purring, as if getting rid of all that dirt was feeling good, as if she liked the treatment. They were careful after all and Amaya kept talking to her in sweet tones, to tell her that she was beautiful and so on. She was so pure. Madara sometimes wondered how she even was related to Izuna, in any way. But her looks gave it away every time.  
  
With each passing minute, they discovered her true color, her spots and shades and it turned out that she really wasn't brown at all. Her fur had been so dirty and damaged before, and it still needed another wash but she was white and .. orange. A faded orange, that looked like melted gold under the light of the oil lamp and she still was missing some bits of fur, here and there, because of the lack of food but she was beautiful, Madara realized. And she wouldn't stop purring as he used a dish towel to dry her fur, to keep her warm.  
  
“Better ?” Amaya asked her softly, crouching down to kiss her forehead and the cat rolled on her back, exposing her soft belly to them. “You're so soft now !”  
  
Madara hummed in agreement, he wrapped both arms around her small body when she moved on top of his lap again and Amaya smiled up at him, leaning against his chest.  
  
“Say, uncle,” she whispered, grabbing his hair again and smiling as the cat decided to settle with them as well. “You keep her, yes?”  
  
Madara held back a sigh, eyes fixed on the cat, then he nodded. “Yes, I keep her,” he mumbled because he couldn't resist the cat's big green eyes, as she too was looking at him, purring hard and stretching her paws as he touched her soft belly.  
  
Amaya giggled at him and Madara pushed the hair away from her face. “What makes you laugh like that ?” He questioned, smiling down.  
  
“Tobi said you'd keep her,” she stated, blushing a little and pulling the cat closer to hug her. “He said you love her already.”  
  
Madara pinched his lips but the words warmed his heart, in a way. Because despite what happened earlier, despite the anger and the resentment the fight with Tobirama had triggered, it didn't change how he felt for the man completely. It didn't take away the affection, the calmness he felt, in Tobirama's company. Even if he ever realized it was over between them.  
  
He liked Tobirama. A lot.  
  
“I do,” Madara eventually admitted, pushing everything away and focusing on the little girl again, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. She seemed so fond of Tobirama already, way more comfortable than she had been at first and it seemed the two of them bonded without him even noticing. Which was good. Amaya needed to spend time outside of their clan. It wasn't good for her to stay confined among the Uchihas.  
  
And Tobirama was a good influence for her. He only hoped Tobirama wouldn't push her away if they happened to .. well. Part ways.  
  
Amaya was falling asleep against his chest again, a couple of minutes later and Madara decided it was time for the two of them to go back to sleep. So, he stood, keeping his niece in his arms, as well as the cat, he took the two of them to Amaya's makeshift bedroom. She made herself one comfortable nest there, in the storage room, with a thick mattress and many blankets as well as her plushies.  
  
“Alright, let's get you to bed,” he whispered at her but Amaya didn't react. She was sleeping already. Madara sighed, sitting down. He didn't want to wake her up. So he stayed there, allowing her to sleep in his arms, with the cat snuggling close. And, for a moment, he fell asleep as well. Forgetting about the rest of the world, even if for a moment. Forgetting about it all, thanks to her.  
  
He might not admit it out loud, but she was precious to him. Madara loved his niece to the bottom of his heart and he would take down anyone who ever dared hurting her. Without any hesitation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'll be reaching 400 kudos soon and I don't know what to say anymore
> 
> Thank you <3

Days had passed. Whole days and Tobirama was nowhere to be seen. No one seemed to know where he had disappeared to, not even Hashirama as he wouldn't stop complaining about his brother's absence but, contrary to what Madara thought, Hashirama didn't hold it against him. They both knew what had caused Tobirama to leave. It was because of their conversation about Itama and how it turned out. But Hashirama wasn't blaming him. He only was sad his brother was gone.  
  
As for Madara .. there was nothing he could do at the moment. For he wasn't going to apologize, considering that he wasn't at fault, he wasn't going to run after Tobirama. Not this time. He did nothing wrong. If anything, Tobirama should be the one coming back, somehow. Madara didn't even ask for an apology. Only for Tobirama to admit that he got fired up too quickly. Even if Madara was aware that it was unlikely to happen.  
  
Days at the office were dull, though, compared with when Madara could go home to Izuna and Amaya. Living with them for the duration of the winter, or what remained of it, had been the best decision he had taken and Madara didn't regret it the least. For he loved spending time with the two of them. Watching Amaya take care of the cat he now had officially adopted was warming his heart and he couldn't stop thinking about getting her her own cat. It would make her happy. Very much so. And Izuna couldn't say no, with how attentive she was toward his.  
  
Today was the same as any other day. Madara had gone to the office early. He didn't have much to do, missions were quite rare lately and with Tobirama gone, Madara was taking care of the Senju's usual tasks as well. But even this couldn't take his mind off of things. Two weeks and a half it had been, since their fight. A whole lot of time, if Madara were to say but was it enough time ? Izuna's advice didn’t stop ringing in his ears. To give it time. Yes and he had done that. But now, he was growing restless. For he missed Tobirama. A lot. Especially at night.  
  
It had taken him time to admit it to himself. At first, he thought that he only missed the company but no. It was deeper, it was more personal. He missed Tobirama as he was, his soft smiles and the way he touched him, he missed the gleam in his eyes when he looked at him and the feel of his lips upon his. It started as a faint feeling he could ignore but it was growing and growing and now, Madara was having a hard time to stop thinking about him at all.  
  
He needed to know, though. There were questions in his mind, ones he couldn't shake away and Madara couldn't focus on anything else. Especially not at night, when everything was silent around him and his brain provided him with so many questions that it was deafening. Madara needed answers and if one person could give them to him, it was his brother. Izuna would know. He always did.  
  
Hashirama looked up as soon as Madara stood. His brown eyes settling on him, shining with a curious gleam, analyzing what he was doing and Madara knew that man better than most, for the two of them having been friends for a very long time. Because of Hashirama's outgoing personality, people tended to forget that he was one of the most talented shinobi of his generation but looks like the one he just shot him were the proof of it. It made Madara smirk, even if for a second, as he couldn't help seeing his rival, in this attitude. But he knew Hashirama had only been taken off guard because of his sudden movement.  
  
“I'm going home,” Madara simply stated, glancing at him and grabbing his coat. “I'll finish reading these reports tomorrow.”  
  
“You can't leave me !” Hashirama complained, pursing his lower lip and being dramatic overall.  
  
“Why don't you leave as well ?” Madara shrugged, tying his scarf around his neck and eyeing the other again. “The weather's terrible. No one will come today.”  
  
Hashirama left the office quicker than he did, as he was given a good reason to and Madara rolled his eyes several times. Hashirama truly was the worst when it came to responsibilities. He shouldn't have been allowed to have them to begin with.  
  
The walk home didn't help. If anything, his questions wouldn't stop occupying his thoughts, the main one almost suffocating now and heavy on his tongue as he was eager to ask Izuna about it and Madara didn't realize he had picked up the pace and was walking faster than he usually did. Not that he'd admit it. It was merely because he was cold.  
  
The house was strangely silent when Madara reached it. Which meant that Amaya wasn't around. She probably was at Kagami's, as she loved to play with her cousin and for a moment, Madara wondered if his brother wasn't gone as well. But he noticed his usual shoes, by the front door. As well as a second pair that Madara had trouble identifying.  
  
That was until the kitchen's door opened and a silhouette passed it. A naked silhouette and Madara's eyes widened as he recognized Itama. A very naked Itama, staring back at him, a tray with cups and a teatop between the hands and several red marks scattered over his body. They were everywhere. His neck, his chest, his sides. His belly. Lower, near his pubes and Madara was quick to look up again, feeling his cheeks burn a little.  
  
“I .. You ..” he cleaned his throat, trying to find his words and form a proper sentence. Which wasn't easy when Itama seemed even more embarrassed than he was. “Hi, is my brother around ? I need to .. speak with him.”  
  
“In his bedroom,” Itama offered, in a not so sassy tone when the answer was quite obvious. But he soon started walking to him, a smirk pulling at his lips and Madara swallowed hard when Itama stood in front of him, still very naked and the marks on his skin enticing him to look down again. “Here,” he then whispered, pushing the tray between his hands. “He asked for tea. I'll be waiting until you're done.”  
  
Madara was quick to turn away and walk to his brother's bedroom, happy to escape the sight of a naked Itama way too close for comfort. Izuna obviously was naked as well, when Madara reached his bedroom but that was something Madara was used to. He had stumbled on Izuna accompanied by a lover often enough not to be embarrassed anymore with it. If anything, he'd rather stay there than face Itama again.  
  
“That’s .. not what I had planned with my tea,” Izuna joked with a snort, as he was pulling the nearby blanket a little to ensure it was covering him properly. Because despite how comfortable he was with it all, he didn't want to inflict more discomfort to his brother. He respected Madara's limits, even if he teased him about them, sometimes. “Is he going to run away ?”  
  
“I .. don't think so,” Madara answered truthfully as he was settling down on a chest, making sure he wouldn't approach the bed anytime soon. He tried to ignore the marks on Izuna's body. He failed.  
  
“I didn't think you'd come home that early,” Izuna admitted after a pause, touching his blindfold to ensure its position. “I would have asked him to wear something, had I known.”  
  
“Really ?” Madara rolled his eyes and Izuna snorted.  
  
“Probably not, no,” he admitted, then he reached out for the tray, pouring himself a cup of tea and sipping the hot beverage. “Still. It's early for you to be home.”  
  
Madara hummed. But there was something he couldn't ignore at the moment, something really important. It was how relaxed and happy Izuna seemed to be at the moment. It was obvious the two of them had their fun together. And seeing how Itama had said he would be waiting, it probably wasn't over just yet.  
  
“I .. I wanted to know if you had info about Tobirama,” Madara eventually spoke the words that had been weighing on his tongue for too long already. For he needed to know. He needed to know where Tobirama had gone to, what he was doing. Because despite everything, he cared and he cared a lot. He missed him.  
  
“I do,” Izuna breathed out the words between two sips of tea, offering him a soft smile. “What do you want to know ?”  
  
Madara fidgeted on his seat. Then he sighed. The mere thought that Izuna knew things about Tobirama's current situation helped him relax instantly and Madara pulled one of his legs up the chest, folding it under the other, he leaned against the wall.  
  
“Do you know where he is ?” He questioned, looking away because he couldn't face Izuna's growing smirk.  
  
“I don't know his exact location,” Izuna admitted, in a soft tone. “He's moving a lot. But he went east. Very far East.”  
  
East ? What was there in the East for Tobirama to go there ? Did he have friends there ? Family, maybe ? People he knew with which he'd be able to stay ? It was confusing. Should he ask Itama ? But, as Itama grew up separated from his family, he probably wouldn't know. And Madara knew better but to ask Hashirama.  
  
“He will come back,” Izuna continued after a pause, as he realized that Madara was too lost in thoughts to speak up again. And there was such assurance in his tone that Madara couldn't doubt his words. “I .. understand that you miss him. It's fair.”  
  
“Is it ?” Madara couldn't help wondering out loud, then he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Izuna smiled. Then he shrugged. “You've never lived a relationship quite like this one before. It is a surprise that you found some sort of harmony with Tobirama. But I've spent time with the two of you. And you're .. good together. And it is good for you.”  
  
Madara wasn't sure what his brother meant. How could a simple relationship be good for him ? Did he change, since the start of it ? Did Izuna notice anything strange about him ? Glancing up at his brother, Madara was close to ask. But he decided against it. Izuna would probably make fun of him because of it. He didn't want this.  
  
Instead, he leaned against the wall behind him again, closing his eyes and sighing. Because Izuna was right about one thing : Tobirama was going to come back, eventually. He would and he only had to be patient. Which wasn't his forte, it never was but what else could he do ? He had to be patient and wait for Tobirama's return. Izuna seemed confident enough that it would happen. Madara had no reason to doubt it.  
  
“I … didn't think you'd go after Itama so quickly,” Madara couldn't help stating after a long silence, during which Izuna had finished his cup of tea. But Izuna snorted and he shrugged in the most innocent way.  
  
“Hard to resist him,” he admitted with a smile. “He's .. well. He took the first step. Hardly the shy guy I've heard rumors about. I couldn't deny him.”  
  
“Did he ?” Madara questioned. He regretted it right away, when he saw Izuna's smile widen.  
  
“Pushing me against a desk and kissing me without holding back is nothing shy,” Izuna chuckled, licking his lips at the memory. “Then, of course, you and Tobi had to interrupt.”  
  
Madara blinked. Oh. So that's why Izuna had visited the medic again ? Or did he go there for his headaches and received that kind of treatment instead? Again, those were questions Madara wouldn't ask. For Izuna would give him too many details. He liked showing his brother that he cared for his happiness but he didn't want to know everything.  
  
“And Amaya ?” Madara asked after a pause and Izuna shifted, shrugging.  
  
“He thinks she's a little cousin of us that I take care of,” he admitted, and he sounded uncomfortable with the idea. He probably didn't want to lie but it was the usual excuse they used when they didn't want people to know the little girl was Izuna's. “I'll .. tell him the truth soon.”  
  
Madara hummed. It sounded like a good idea, if Izuna wanted their relationship to last. Starting off with a lie probably wasn't good. Even if said lie was justified.  
  
It then took Madara a whole lot of time to think of what he was going to say. How he was going to say it. Because the next statement wasn't going to be easy but he had to admit it, at last. For Izuna. Because his brother had done so much for him. Welcoming him into his home, feeding him, giving him advice and helping him with Tobirama. The kind of things Madara could never entirely repay. Not really.  
  
“He's …,” he started, trailed as his cheeks were heating up again and memories were flashing through his mind as he was doing his best to keep them away. “Quite hot.”  
  
Madara was mortified. But seeing the huge smile pulling at Izuna's lips helped the feeling to fade a little, and him to relax. After a couple of seconds, Izuna looked all but completely happy, giddy to say the least, biting his lower lip and giggling, even. Madara eyed him warily but he couldn't help for his heart to beat harder at the pure joy his brother was showing. Izuna wasn't like this often anymore, unless it had something to do with Amaya. It made him happy.  
  
“He is, isn't he ?” Izuna breathed out, scratching the back of his neck and shoulder. “Gods and the things we did …”  
  
“That, I don't want to know.”  
  
Izuna's smile widened, if it were any possible and he licked his lips. “I know,” he said in a soft tone. “But I'm not letting go of that one.”  
  
Izuna's tone was definitive and it warmed Madara's heart a little. Izuna never was one to want to settle, after all and what he said didn't mean he would live with Itama at all. But it sounded as if he wanted to make it last, at least and it was good. He didn't know how Amaya would react to the Senju's presence, nor how Itama would behave with the little girl but he hoped it would go well. They'd make quite a little family.  
  
The elders were going to be outraged. Madara couldn't wait to just smirk at them. For they tried to control Izuna back when it became obvious that he was going to have a child out of wedlock and with a civilian. They still regretted it to this day.  
  
A silence stretched between the two of them, long enough for Izuna to pour himself another cup of tea and Madara was lost in his thoughts, all of them turned to Tobirama again. Wondering where he was, what he was doing. That was until a knock startled the two of them and Madara knew what would happen before it happened. A still very naked Itama pushed the door open, a soft smile on the lips, he entered the bedroom without shame.  
  
“I was getting lonely and cold,” he stated as he was stepping to the bed, quick to settle next to Izuna again and watching him with an adoring look in the eyes. “I hope you two had the time to speak about what you needed to.”  
  
Izuna smiled, leaning toward the Senju as Itama was covering himself and Madara felt his cheeks burn again when Itama glanced at him. It almost felt as if Itama was doing this on purpose. But Itama didn't wait longer to wrap an arm around Izuna's shoulders and kiss his forehead, closing his eyes as Izuna was leaning against his chest and hugging his waist.  
  
“We’re good,” Madara eventually stated, standing and straightening his clothes carefully. “Izuna, don't bother cooking tonight, I'll take care of it.”  
  
Izuna hummed, half muffled against Itama's chest and Madara looked at the Senju in the eyes for a moment. Half of him wanted to warn him, to remind him not to hurt his baby brother but he didn't. Izuna hated shovel talks and told him about it a long time ago. Madara knew better but to interfere in his brother's love life.  
  
Instead, Madara nodded, his way to tell that he accepted what was happening in this room. As a brother but as a clan head as well. He would be hypocritical not to, considering but still. Relationships between parties of different clans always were difficult. Impossible before Konoha and the alliance. But here they were and Izuna looked happy. He couldn't take this away from him and he wouldn't.  
  
Madara spent the rest of the day outside. Despite the snow and despite the cold, he roamed Konoha's streets, at first, keeping an eye on people, watching them endure the weather the same as he did to meet with neighbors and talk in small groups. It warmed his heart to see the village live a little more. Konoha was meant to be a lovely village, after all. He checked the domes as well, his mission since Tobirama went away. The crops were maturing just fine, they only needed a couple of days more to be ready to be harvested, according to the farmers assigned to them.  
  
Then, Madara spent some time on top of the cliff overhanging Konoha. The place he and Hashirama spent so much time planning their village, planning the peace, where no children would ever have to fight and die anymore and he was happy. It was there, right there under his feet, the proof he had been right to trust Hashirama and it made him so happy. And it was beautiful.  
  
Of course, the next day, Madara was a little sick. Not terribly so, he merely caught a not so strong cold, because of all the time he had spent outside. It was nothing, barely puffy eyes and a sore throat but Izuna had insisted that he should stay at home. Madara didn't fight back, too happy he had a good reason to stay at home and not spend too much time with Hashirama. He was tired of his dramatic behaviors, wailing all day long about his brother's absence and he'd rather not endure it when he already wasn't feeling too good. He wouldn't have been patient enough.  
  
Izuna was gone for the day. Madara didn't know where, his brother told him nothing. And Amaya was at Kagami's, as always. She loved staying with her cousin. Madara was glad they went along so nicely. Almost like siblings.  
  
It was why the knock that echoed all around the house startled him. It was unplanned to say the least. And Madara watched the door for a long time, wondering who would interrupt his midday pause. He had been having some sweetened tea, reading an old book he found in Izuna's stuff, fighting against the urge to nap because he didn't sleep well the previous night. It was ruined now, it seemed.  
  
Madara was a bit sore when he stood and stretched. He prayed for the visitor to leave him be once he'd know what they wanted and he almost hoped they were looking for Izuna. Then they would be gone quickly.  
  
His mind was blown away when Madara opened the door. For he found Tobirama standing there, in his travelling outfit, a thick coat on the shoulders as well as a bag, his usual fur collar hiding half his face and a hood on top of the head. Sleep deprived, if the dark circles under his eyes were any hint of it. But well fed, as his cheeks had gained some round since the last time they had seen each other.  
  
They stood in front of each other for a moment and Madara didn't know what to say. It wasn't his to apologize, after all, he only asked about Itama and stated his point of view and it was Tobirama who went frenzy about it. Madara remembered the fight well. It wouldn't stop playing in his mind, over and over, every evening when he tried to sleep. But he couldn't ignore the way his heart was hammering into his chest, the way his palms tingled with the need to grab Tobirama and pull him inside, and his throat was so dry.  
  
Madara licked his lips. Tobirama's beautiful eyes landed on them and soon, they were kissing. Hard and needy. Tobirama stepped forward, forcing him to step back and he slammed the door behind them. His hands landed on him.  
  
After a few moments of this, Madara led him to Izuna's bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Madara didn't know how long had passed. An hour ? Several ? They were busy for a long moment after all, enjoying their reunion completely, trying out things they never dared before. They didn't speak, or barely, words like “Is this good ?” or “Tell me if you want to move”. Barely whispered on each other's skin, ignoring the heat and the sweat. A good moment together, obviously.  
  
But Madara didn't want to move. Lying there, on his back, Tobirama all but propped against him, arms wrapped around each other. Madara couldn't stop running his fingers through Tobirama's hair, massaging his scalp at the same time and kissing his forehead, Tobirama wouldn't stop caressing his back, triggering shivers all over his body. They were relaxed together. Not only because of the sex. But because they were together again. At last. And Madara, as floaty as he was feeling at the moment, his sharingan activated ever since Tobirama had appeared in front of him, was also completely aware of the strong feelings almost suffocating him.  
  
He was happy Tobirama was back. And happy they were reunited. But there was something else and this, he was scared to name it. He couldn't. It would make it too real.  
  
As for Tobirama, well. He looked .. pleased. His eyes closed, a soft frown on his brow as he too was shivering under the caresses, his lips pushing soft kisses against his throat. He was relaxed, half resting against him but keeping most of his weight away so he wouldn't suffocate him. Madara wanted them to never move. He would never move, were he given the opportunity. He wanted the rest of the world to disappear while he was between Tobirama's arms.  
  
“Your brother will be happy to know you're back.”  
  
The statement was true. Hashirama was going to be ecstatic, Madara knew. What he didn't know was why he had said so. They had a lot to talk about. And certainly not about Hashirama. Hashirama was the last of the subjects Madara would want to talk about at the moment and yet, it was the one his brain had decided to start with.  
  
Tobirama opened his eyes after a moment. Darkened, they stared at him for a long time, until a smile pulled at his lips and he pushed a kiss against his jaw. “Are you happy I'm back ?”  
  
Madara blinked. He hadn't expected such a direct question. His heart skipped a beat. “Yes.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Tobirama didn't look away. Staring straight into the sharingan, with no fear. He shifted, just so they could share the pillow and be at the same height. Such adoration in the eyes, if not something else. Madara's heart tightened.  
  
“Where were you?”  
  
Tobirama smiled. “Our last conversation opened my eyes on something important. I was angry at first and needed to get away. Then I realized there was something I needed to do.”  
  
“What thing ?” Madara questioned, curious to know more and Tobirama shrugged.  
  
“You'll see soon enough.”  
  
Madara wasn't pleased with the answer. But he didn't say. He wasn't going to force Tobirama to tell him more, if he didn't want to. But there was something he had noticed. Tobirama said “conversation” not “fight”. And he had come right to him when he had returned to Konoha. He didn't even take the time to leave his bag at his place. It made him feel warm inside.  
  
“Did you sleep at all lately ?”  
  
The question was legitimate, seeing the circles under Tobirama's eyes. Bigger and darker than his, it looked as if Tobirama hadn't slept in days and Madara was a bit concerned. He'd force him to rest if he had to, he'd make sure of it tonight at least, even if it meant staying himself awake to keep an eye on him.  
  
“Not much,” Tobirama admitted without shame, his smile turning into a soft smirk. “I travelled very far.”  
  
“Izuna told me,” Madara nodded, then he sighed. “East, he said.”  
  
“Did you ask him?” Tobirama questioned in a teasing tone but Madara wasn't bothered with it. Why would he ? It was only fair he had wanted to know. He cared for Tobirama. He wouldn't have worried about their relationship if he didn't. But before he could answer, his cold reminded him of its presence and he turned away when he sneezed, several times in a row. “Are you sick ?”  
  
Madara sniffed, rubbing his eyes, he sighed. “A simple cold,” he admitted, with a pout. He hated being sick. “I .. should have told you before you kissed me but…”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Tobirama mumbled, kissing his lips several times. “But you must stay warm,” he added, pulling the blankets over them both and tightening his hold around him. Of course, the temperature rose immediately, making Madara laugh as it didn't stop Tobirama from kissing him, moving his arms from around his waist to his neck. But he didn't shift away, snuggling closer, entwining their legs together and closing his eyes as Tobirama was tucking him against his chest.  
  
Were they back as before now ? Did all of this mean the fight was but a thing of the past, that they could forget about it ? Madara hadn't expected apologies. Not really, as long as Tobirama didn't expect him to apologize either. Shouldn't they talk about it ? Or just let it go ? Madara didn't know but he didn't want to ruin the mood. He didn't want to trigger anything bad, as he was feeling so good at the moment and he shivered hard, as Tobirama pressed his lips against his hair several times, in the gentleness he always showed around him.  
  
Who knew Tobirama was capable of this ? Who knew he hid so much attention and care behind his usual mask ?  
  
Tobirama closed his eyes, when Madara ran his fingers through his hair again, leaning back until they had switched positions, Madara on top of him as Tobirama now was lying on his back and they kissed, slow and deep, Tobirama's hands following his spine to touch his butt for a moment. Not that Madara minded. Tobirama could touch any part of him. And he did just that, for a long time, caressing his back and looking completely relaxed under Madara's staring. With his sharingan still active, Madara was going to remember all of it, every little detail of the moment and he was fine with it.  
  
More than that. He was happy with it.  
  
It lasted. That moment of pure calmness. Madara eventually had closed his eyes, resting his head on Tobirama's shoulder and drifting between sleep and consciousness, while Tobirama kept caressing his back the way he always did. Shivers running up and down his spine under Tobirama's fingers, the hair at the back of his head standing, goosebumps all over. He had missed this, he had missed the warmth and the company and he was feeling so comfortable here, almost completely focused on the sound of Tobirama's heartbeat under his ear. Nothing comparable with the awkwardness he felt, after their first time. Madara wasn't sure how they went from that to what they were now. He didn't care enough to find out.  
  
“Madara ?”  
  
The interrogative tone made Madara smile, as it sounded as if Tobirama thought he had fallen asleep and he looked up, waiting. Oh, he was tired now, it probably hadn't been a good idea to have sex while he was feeling sick. But he didn't regret it. He'd regret it tomorrow, when he'd be too sore to leave the bed, he thought.  
  
Tobirama hesitated. His eyes darkened under locks of hair and his expression neutral. Madara didn't mind. It always suited Tobirama.  
  
“I think I ..”  
  
He interrupted himself, closing his lips and blinking. Then he looked to the side, toward the bedroom's door and Madara frowned. Until he felt his brother's presence, looming behind the door and he bit his lip.  
  
“Izu, what do you want ?” He asked, loud enough for Izuna to hear and the door soon slid to the side, barely enough for Izuna to slip his head in.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt,” he smirked at them. “Amaya will be home soon. I'd rather she doesn't stumble on you two in this situation.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes but Izuna was right. She'd come right to them, when she'd notice Tobirama's shoes by the front door, she had spent that whole time asking about him, after all. She missed him. She liked him a lot.  
  
Izuna was gone quickly, his smile never leaving him and Madara looked back at Tobirama. He couldn't help but wonder what Tobirama had wanted to tell him. It sounded as if it was important but Tobirama was quick to peck his lips and move, so the two of them were sitting and detangling from each other so they'd be able to get dressed again.  
  
“Do .. you want to spend the night here ?” Madara eventually questioned, in what he hoped was a casual tone.  
  
“I'd prefer if we went at my place tonight,” Tobirama breathed out and Madara startled, when Tobirama kissed him behind the ear. “Just in case.”  
  
Madara wouldn't mind, if they had sex again. It had been a long time after all and it always felt great. He wouldn't accept to do this in Amaya's bed. And there would be no one to interrupt them, this time.  
  
Tobirama had wrapped his arms around Madara's waist, when the bedroom's door opened again and a storm of black hair rushed to them. Madara groaned, because he didn't want to move back but he did anyways, giving Amaya the space to smile up at Tobirama, her eyes shining hard.  
  
“Tobi !” She called him as he was kneeling in front of her, obviously touched with her enthusiasm. “You're back !”  
  
“I am,” Tobirama whispered and his smile widened when she shyly stepped forward so he would hug her. He did with no hesitation and quickly rose again, holding her and humming as she hugged back.  
  
“Uncle was so sad when you were gone,” she mumbled, almost sleepily. “Please don't leave again.”  
  
“I won't,” Tobirama all but promised, glancing up then scoffing, a hint of pink on the cheeks. “Were you at Kagami's ?” He then questioned, heading toward the bedroom's door without a glance back and carefully listening to her answer as she was now telling him about her day. Madara watched as they left, feeling strangely light, the sharingan still active. It seemed it wouldn't deactivate anytime soon now. Not that he wanted to. Well. It was tiring, as it was draining his chakra but it wasn't that important, as long as he was able to rest some time later.  
  
Izuna was already setting the table for dinner and it made Madara wonder if it was that late already. They did spend a lot of time together in Izuna's bedroom. But he hadn't thought that much time had passed.  
  
Amaya was .. comfortable with Tobirama, to say the least, sitting next to him, explaining with large waves of the arms what she did at Kagami's, how they played a simplified version of Shoji and how she wanted to become the best player in Konoha. Tobirama didn't hesitate to offer her to play on a real board, stating he'd teach her and Madara watch her smile widen even more, if it were possible, nodding quickly and thanking the Senju.  
  
“Tobi,” Amaya called for the Senju's attention again, after she finished with her little summary of the day, resisting the urge to widen her smile even more. “You were right !”  
  
“About what ?” Tobirama questioned with a smirk, his attention completely on the little girl.  
  
“Uncle keeps the cat !” Amaya laughed, and it made Tobirama glance at Madara and smirk. “But we didn't find her a name yet.”  
  
Amaya stood almost immediately, heading for her original bedroom, the one Madara had been using and Tobirama looked back at Madara, leaning on his hand and smiling. They didn't need words at the moment, the gleam in each other's eyes was enough for them. Madara didn't even think, when he reached over the table to touch Tobirama's elbow. Tobirama surprised him, when he reached back and grabbed his hand, not letting it go when Amaya returned, her arms full of one lazy cat.  
  
She loved to sleep on his clothes and snuggle him at night. Madara spent hours touching her now soft fur.  
  
“Look, Tobi, we cleaned her,” Amaya whispered, settling down again and holding the cat in her lap. Not that she needed to. That cat probably was the snuggliest Madara ever saw before, especially when it came to the little girl. And she could purr for hours.  
  
“She's beautiful,” Tobirama stated, his thumb caressing Madara's hand unconsciously as he spoke, his tone nothing but sweet. “She's gained some weight back as well.”  
  
“That's Madara's doing for smuggling food in his bedroom for her,” was Izuna's interruption as he was bringing dinner for them, a teasing smile dancing on his lips. He knew they were holding hands. Somehow, he knew. But Madara ignored him. “Amaya, dear, remember what we said ?”  
  
“She can't stay when we eat,” Amaya repeated in a tired tone as she had heard her father say so a dozen of times before. But she obeyed, carrying the cat a little further away and asking her to stay there. She merely purred louder and rolled on her back, stretching.  
  
“Yuki,” Madara suddenly whispered, his eyes fixated on his lazy cat, then leaning on his hand as he was trying to ignore his brother's smirk. “That's what I'll call her.”  
  
Amaya laughed, obviously fond of the name. Izuna snorted. Tobirama smiled, when Madara glanced at him. It was a simplistic name, one a child would have chosen but it fitted the animal and he wasn't going to come up with something more complicated anyways.  
  
It was only when Madara was going to help himself with food that he realized that he still was holding Tobirama's hand. That Tobirama wasn't letting go. And even as he tried to pull away, Tobirama's fingers tightened on his. Madara glanced at the man. Tobirama eyed him, as he was focused on Amaya again as she was talking about Kagami and their game of simplified Shoji again. But his smile was beautiful.  
  
Izuna took it upon himself to fill everyone's plate, generous with quantities as always and Madara wondered again where he had been able to find meat. He had been quite certain his brother had busied himself with Itama today but he probably went hunting again. He always wanted Amaya to be fed properly. He wouldn't allow her to miss anything.  
  
Tobirama was forced to let go of his hand when they started to eat. Not that he was pleased with it, if his grimace was any hint of it but he did anyways. Madara wondered if it truly was that much a bother to him. Then again, he had missed Tobirama a lot and wanted nothing but to spend time by his side. A strange feeling, even if it wasn't the first time Madara was identifying it. But one he was getting used to. He liked Tobirama. And being with him was pleasing. For both body and mind.  
  
Izuna took his daughter to bed early. Amaya had started to fall asleep against his side a couple of minutes only after she was finished eating, obviously tired from her day at Kagami's and Madara couldn't hold his smile back long when Tobirama stood, just so he could circle the table and sit by his side, pushing a kiss against his head.  
  
“I have to retrieve my bag in Izuna's bedroom.”  
  
The statement made Madara pinch his lips and fidget in embarrassment. He hadn’t thought too much when it had happened, but using Izuna's bedroom like this ? It had been bold of him. Out of his habits. It was a bedroom, at least. But still. He would have preferred to be at Tobirama's place. It would have been more proper. But he had been in too much of a rush to walk all the way to Tobirama's place.  
  
He didn't regret the moment the least. He didn't know if it was because of how long they didn't see each other, or because of their fight but it had been intense. Very much so. Madara had a hard time keeping his voice down, the way he usually did and Tobirama had been quite loud as well. A good thing the house had been empty. He would have never gone through with the embarrassment, had someone heard them.  
  
Tobirama kissed him behind the ear several times, before he stood. A tender gesture, one that made Madara shiver as the skin there was thin and sensitive and he watched the Senju walk toward the bedrooms. Izuna returned that moment, obviously tired as well but content. He sat in front of him, leaning his head on his hand but didn't say a word.  
  
“You knew he was coming back, didn't you ?”  
  
The tone was accusing but it held no resentment. Madara wasn't angry at Izuna. The surprise to see Tobirama again had made him happy.  
  
“I didn't want to spoil your fun,” Izuna scoffed, then he sighed, looking almost dreamy now. “Don't forget what we talked about, though. People are suspicious. So either make it public right away, or be more discreet.”  
  
“I'll talk about it with Tobi,” Madara answered. Izuna was right, they had to be more careful. But, then again, Madara wasn't sure he'd mind it, if people knew. As long as Tobirama didn't take it as an invitation to kiss him out in the streets or act improperly.  
  
It was that moment Tobirama returned, with his bag and his coat. He glanced at the two of them, calculating but his expression softened when his eyes settled on Madara. He leaned down to give him a kiss, Madara closed his eyes because of how tender it was. And he tried to ignore Izuna's satisfied smirk as he did.  
  
They didn't speak, on their way to Tobirama's place. Walking in the snow was annoying enough and Madara's cold was returning full force, making his head throb a little and his throat ache. It had lessened a lot after they had sex, as if the act had healed him a little but the effects of it were over now it seemed. Gods, he'd love a good cup of tea with a spoon of honey. It would do him good.  
  
Tobirama was quick to light the stoves on when they reached his place. He busied himself, as Madara was trying his best to keep his eyes open now he found himself in such a familiar place. Sure, Izuna's was his home now, at least for the rest of the winter but. Tobirama's place was … different. It felt different when they were here. Just the two of them. It felt intimate.  
  
The bed squeaked in protest when they kissed on top of it. They had said nothing at all since they arrived, Tobirama grabbing his hand to lead him there, now they were hidden from sight and Madara doing his best not to sneeze too many times. Tobirama truly didn't care for his illness, as he wouldn't stop kissing him but it lacked the need that had taken them earlier. There wouldn't be more sex today and Madara was grateful, as he wasn't exactly in good enough shape for it anymore.  
  
“People are starting to talk about us,” he eventually mumbled, closing his eyes as Tobirama was kissing the crook of his neck.  
  
“See if I care.”


	20. Chapter 20

Madara had spent the next two nights at Tobirama's. He didn't even need to think about it, he didn't need to question it. His feet were taking him to Tobirama's place by themselves, he didn't control anything and Madara was content with it. Tobirama's place was comfortable, after all. The kind of comfort he never really had before, soft and warm. His place probably was freezing to death at the moment, he hadn't put a foot there ever since he had accepted Izuna's invitation. But Tobirama's was .. perfect. Not too cold, but not as hot as Izuna's. Small. Personal. Intimate and it mostly meant being close with Tobirama for a longer time.  
  
Tobirama always was by his sides when he woke up. This morning as well and Madara only had the time to think about how better his breathing was, compared with yesterday as his cold had developed into something worse for the day. The medicine Tobirama brought to him had seemed to work pretty fine. It didn't mean he wanted to leave the bed, though.  
  
Tobirama .. was showing another part of him. He was caring, he always was attentive. But he never gave him a massage before and yet, here he was, sitting next to his hips and massaging his back with the help of some flowery oil. It smelled so nice, the kind of scent Madara would rather not smell on himself usually but he could barely open his eyes under the treatment. It was all too good.  
  
“One day, I will take care of that mane of yours.”  
  
The words didn't register well at first. Madara was too far gone, too comfortable and relaxed and completely disconnected from reality. What was Tobirama even talking about ? Then, he understood and Madara hummed a non committal sound. Tobirama could do whatever he wanted with him. He couldn't care less.  
  
“You don't refuse ?”  
  
Madara half scoffed, his eyes rolling back. “Do you think I'd mind it ?”  
  
“I didn't think you'd allow anyone taking care of your hair.”  
  
Madara shivered, closing his lids over his sharingan. “I don't have the time to take care of it myself. I can't refuse volunteers.”  
  
“As long as the only volunteer is me.”  
  
The comment made Madara snort, he stretched but didn't bulge from his comfortable spot, lest Tobirama would stop massaging him. But. Madara wasn't sure he'd let anyone else take care of his hair anyways. Izuna, maybe. Or Amaya. But that was mostly all.  
  
The moan that escaped him was unplanned. Loud and clear as Tobirama was working on his sore muscles and he couldn't hold it back. It was hard to, when Tobirama's massage felt almost as good as sex itself and Madara never wanted it to stop. Or for Tobirama to massage him this way more often. Either was good.  
  
“We’re going to have to go soon,” Tobirama eventually sighed, sorriness in his tone. “It's late already and I have an important meeting with Hashirama and my clan this morning.”  
  
Madara groaned. But he moved, slowly. Sitting up at first, almost hazy because of how relaxed he was feeling. Then Tobirama kissed the crook of his neck, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
“Are you feeling better ?”  
  
Madara nodded. He did. Better than yesterday wasn't difficult after all. And the massage .. Tobirama kissed his neck again, then he stood from his bed, in all his naked glory and started to get dressed while Madara was trying his best to motivate himself. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want this to stop but he had to, didn't he ? It wasn't as if he could stay here all day long.  
  
They had a cup of tea before they left the house. They didn't have time for more anyway and Tobirama stopped him before they exited the house only to give him a peck on the lips and a kiss at the crook of the neck.  
  
The office was empty, when Madara reached it. It wasn't surprising, seeing how both Senjus were to attend that reunion among their clan, the same kind Madara attended with Hikaku once in a while and he sat at his desk, pulling the mission scrolls to him to start with today's work.  
  
It didn't last long, though. Thirty minutes after he had arrived, one of the guards from the main entrance of the village was stumbling into the office, eyes wide and visibly panicked.  
  
“Madara-sama,” he bowed to him, rushed. “There's … there's a weird man at the gates. He demands entry. He says he was invited.”  
  
Madara eyed the guard. A good Senju shinobi, he recalled even if his panicked air was a bit alarming for a guard. But the situation was weird indeed. He couldn't remember anyone being invited into the village and they had let no one in, since the start of the winter, because of their situation. It would have been dangerous, a way for enemies to send spies or attack them directly as they were weakened. Madara didn't like that, despite the man stating there was only one person. He truly didn't and he was quick to leave his desk, grabbing the scroll where his weapons were contained to summon his gunbai.  
  
The morning mood was gone now. He had been so relaxed but he wasn't anymore. Because if someone, anyone dared threatening his village …  
  
They were by the gates quickly. Madara couldn't say he didn't rush there. They were threatened before. People trying Konoha's security. Madara taught them not to mess with them.  
  
The man waiting there was alone. But impressive. Not that Madara was intimidated the least, no one ever had that effect on him. Tall, a huge build, broad shoulders. A hood was hiding most of his face and he was wearing a dark thick cloak, fit for the weather. Madara did understand why the guard had seemed panicked, seeing how that man was standing straight, proud, with his head held high. Impressive. Threatening. And Madara was feeling on edge, because of the strong chakra the man held. Very strong. Too much for an unknown man.  
  
“If I had known Madara Uchiha himself would welcome me, I would have come earlier,” the man humored, his tone light despite his chuckle and it made Madara smile. He couldn't say he didn't like it when strangers knew his name. His reputation was important, after all. Maybe he was a little too proud. But who would blame him for it ?  
  
“And who are you ?”  
  
“I am Tatsuya,” the stranger answered with no hesitation, making Madara frown. “I was invited to come.”  
  
Madara blinked. He wasn't convinced by the man's tone, seeing how no one had warned him about his coming. No one came to Konoha without a specific invitation and these were supposed to be addressed to Hashirama or he or Tobirama. But the three of them always knew.  
  
“Never heard of a Tatsuya before,” Madara honestly answered, gripping his weapon's handle a little stronger and looking at the man in the eyes. He knew who he was, and so he should fear the sharingan. It was logical. And yet, the stranger didn't look away, which made Madara's wariness rise. “Which clan ?”  
  
“None.”  
  
It was absurd and all Madara could think of, now, was to attack. He could. And he would, if that man dared moving at all. He was alone after all and Madara wouldn't have any trouble taking him down on his own. The guards could stay back and watch, if they wished.  
  
“Does it help, if I say that Tobirama Senju was the one to invite me ?”  
  
Tobirama ? Madara thought, frowning. Why would he invite a stranger? Without telling anyone else ? It made no sense but then again, Tobirama had just returned for a two weeks and a half absence and still hadn't told him what he did. Madara tried asking again but Tobirama always was vague, saying things like “I did something I should have done a long time ago,” and so on. Annoying, at best but Madara couldn't force him to talk of it if he didn't want to. But if he was the explanation of this man's presence ..  
  
“Go get Tobirama,” Madara ordered one of the guards, keeping his eyes on the stranger. “He's at the Senju's clan meeting.”  
  
The guard bowed and was quick to disappear. Madara stood between the stranger and the village for all that time. He didn't care if it was impolite or threatening, even. He had done too much already to allow anyone to mess with Konoha. He had spent too many sleepless nights working on it with Hashirama, too many boring reunions and fights with his own clan in order to convince them.  
  
Tobirama appeared by his sides out of thin air, using the hiraishin. For a split second, Madara wondered where Tobirama's seal was, knowing he needed them to use the jutsu but he focused on the man instead. He was surprised to see Tobirama's lips pull into a small smile and he extended his hand toward the man.  
  
“Tatsuya,” he greeted the other, as the stranger was shaking his hand. “I didn't think you would come that quickly.”  
  
“How could you doubt it ?”  
  
Madara was left to watch them curiously. They knew each other obviously. Had Tobirama really invited him ?  
  
“Would you like some tea ?” Tobirama offered, relaxed and comfortable with the stranger. “It must have been a long trip.”  
  
“I must refuse,” Tatsuya stated with a soft smile, almost too soft. “I .. haven't seen my boy in months. I want to see him. Please.”  
  
That sounded like ... Begging. Almost. That man was begging to see his “boy” again and it made Madara look at him again. He was lacking some elements to follow the conversation properly. But the look in the man's eyes … there was pain in them. Lots of it and waiting as well. He had come to Konoha with a goal and he'd do anything to accomplish it.  
  
“Sure,” Tobirama answered, dismissing the guards with a simple glance. “Madara, come with us please.”  
  
Madara walked by their side in silence, after he sealed his gunbai away. In fact, no one was talking and it made Madara wonder who the man was. He didn't look like he lived in the region, Madara would have remembered him, had he met him before. And Tatsuya spoke with a soft accent. Was he from another country ? If so, it made him even more curious about how he and Tobirama had met. Or did they meet during one of Tobirama's absence, when he was gone for weeks in a row without telling anyone where he went ?  
  
Madara's curiosity rose when they reached the hospital. He didn't know why they were here. Was the stranger hurt in any way ? Sick ? He didn't look it, not even when he pushed his hood back and revealed long greying hair caught into a braid, as well as some traditional tattoos at the back of his neck. And he was so focused on them, trying to remember what they meant that he didn't realize they had stopped in front of Itama's office.  
  
Tobirama glanced back at Tatsuya. Then he knocked and waited for the door to be opened.  
  
Itama had a soft smile on the lips, when he opened the door, when his eyes landed on his brother. But he froze when they shifted to Tatsuya, going wide and his lips parted and his cheeks blanched. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and a hiccup startled him. Then he threw himself into the man's arms, who didn't hesitate to hold him back tight, one hand at the back of his head and whispering into his ear.  
  
Madara was confused, for a second. He looked from Tobirama to Itama and Tatsuya several times, wondering what was happening, then it hit him.  
  
“You .. went after the mercenaries,” he whispered at the Senju, stepping closer to him and looking up with a slight frown.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you invited Itama's adoptive father to come.” It wasn't even a question. It was obvious and Tobirama's eyes lowered, for a moment, then he smiled, fingers brushing against his hand.  
  
“I .. Our conversation .. made me realize that I had been wrong,” Tobirama admitted, even if he hesitated. “Tatsuya raised Itama. And Itama turned out great. That's .. what's important, isn't it ?”  
  
There was still bitterness in Tobirama's tone. Because a little more than two weeks couldn't take away years of guilt. It couldn't take away all Hashirama said about how sad Tobirama felt and how desperate he had been to not find his brother's body to give him, at least, a proper funeral. It would take time for Tobirama to accept the idea that Itama did good, that Tatsuya did a good job, making him an amazing medic and shinobi as well. But it was one positive step, at least and Madara couldn't say he wasn't a little proud. Tobirama could be quite stubborn after all.  
  
They both were distracted by the sound of a hiccup. And seeing Tatsuya smile a little more, they realized that Itama was crying in the arms of his adoptive father, gripping the back of his cloak tightly, hiding against his shoulder while Tatsuya was trying to help him relax by rubbing his back slowly. Madara was touched with the scene, it showed that Itama loved that man a lot and it must have been hard for him to leave. It made him wonder what Tobirama said, in order to convince his brother but .. it probably wasn't important, at the moment.  
  
They stood there for a long time. Well, they did move into the office, for intimacy and Madara leaned against the door, crossing the arms and keeping his eyes away to give the two of them some intimacy. It was hard to focus on anything though, when Tobirama was watching him, and him only and he cleared his throat, looking up at the man in a glance, he smiled. There was that look, in Tobirama's eyes, it was obvious he wanted to go for a kiss but he probably didn't dare, in front of his brother. Despite how busy he was and how he wouldn't see a thing.  
  
It was Madara, who grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down, just for a simple peck on the lips. It was silent enough, after all and Tobirama didn't resist it. He merely smiled, as he straightened, his cheeks pink for his thoughts to have been read. Madara looked away from him. It had been bold of him. But it had been hard to resist it as well.  
  
Itama and Tatsuya continued to hug for a long time. Madara didn't know for how long they had been apart, Tatsuya spoke of months by the gates. But the reunion was intense and it was understandable. Itama had been very young when he disappeared. When he was rumored dead. He spent more than half his life among the mercenaries, longer than he did with his blood family. He wouldn't be surprised if Tatsuya meant more for Itama than Butsuma ever did.  
  
Itama's eyes were red, puffy and full of tears when they finally parted. Tears that had freely ran down his cheeks and he sniffed several times, trying to calm down a little. Then he stepped toward his brother, to hug him as well and Tobirama seemed to tense for a second, before he relaxed and patted Itama's head slowly.  
  
“Thank you Tobi,” Itama was mumbling, barely loud enough for Madara to get the words. “Thank you so much.”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. Instead, he kissed the top of Itama's head, hugging him properly and he closed his eyes for a moment. A touching scene if Madara ever saw one. And he couldn't help glancing toward Tatsuya, smirking when he saw the man's emotions, how happy he looked, how he couldn't keep his eyes away from “his boy” as he spoke of him before. It showed how much he cared for Itama, how he had adopted him properly, raised him and missed him since Itama left. Tatsuya loved the younger Senju lots. And he was happy they were together again.  
  
Itama was laughing at his own state when he pulled away from Tobirama, wiping his eyes, sniffing hard and leaning against his adoptive father again. Tatsuya didn't hesitate a second to wrap an arm around his shoulders and it showed how close they were. Madara didn't know about them, he wasn't even sure Tobirama did. But it was obvious that they had developed a deep bond.  
  
“Do you have some time ? We have much to catch up,” Tatsuya soon was asking Itama, rubbing his back to help him calm down and Itama was quick to nod.  
  
“Let's .. I'll tell people, I'll ask someone to replace me,” Itama mumbled, rubbing his eyes and quickly ordering his papers. “Tobi, Madara, please accompany us ?”  
  
Itama's place was warm and comfortable, the same kind of house Tobirama lived in, plus a huge garden where he probably would use his Mokuton talents when spring would come again. It was all covered in snow for now, like the rest of Konoha. Madara was so tired of all that snow.  
  
Itama was quick to prepare tea for them, a strong kind with a touch of mint and Madara sat in silence next to Tobirama. Itama was taking the time to show his father around, show him the extra bedroom he'd prepare for him later, full of enthusiasm and a big smile on his lips as he did so. A nice sight indeed and Tobirama wouldn't stop looking at them with a little smile of his own.  
  
“We could .. tell Itama,” Tobirama eventually whispered, a hint of pink on his cheeks but glancing at him still.  
  
Madara was surprised with the offer. He was and it made him wonder what triggered it, why would Tobirama want to tell his brother now. Was it because of today's mood ? Of that reunion ? Or did it have something to do with how the day started, how the moment had been so soft between the two of them in the morning, Tobirama spending all that time massaging his back, how tender it had been. And even now, as he was looking up at the other, Madara could feel his heart beat harder against his chest and the need to kiss him.  
  
“I don't mind,” Madara shrugged. Because he truly didn't. Itama wasn't like Hashirama, he probably wasn't going to react to it as strongly as the older Senju would.  
  
Tobirama nodded. And he waited for Itama's return with tea, for him to serve them their cup, slow and careful. Tatsuya had rid himself of his coat, revealing a simple outfit, a civilian's obviously and other tattoos were revealed on his arms as well as the small part of his chest his hakama showed. Madara couldn't help wondering if he had more of them.  
  
“Ita,” Tobirama started after taking a sip of tea and breathing out. “I would like you to know that Madara and I are together.”  
  
Itama looked up. Eyeing them in turn, his eyes shining a little under the oil lamps and a smirk pulled at his lips. The kind of which Madara knew well, for it very much looked like Izuna's and he knew what was coming before Itama spoke again.  
  
“Oh I already know,” Itama chuckled, tilting his head to the side as Tobirama's eyes widened. “Izuna is quite talkative after sex.”  
  
Tobirama didn't move at first, while Madara was rolling his eyes because of course, Izuna would tell Itama. Izuna had made it clear enough that he liked Itama very much and the fact he wanted to tell him the truth about Amaya meant he both cared for him and was attached to him already. But the fact Itama knew wasn't what seemed to have shaken Tobirama. No. It was the part where Itama had sex with Izuna and Madara snorted. Tobirama didn't see that one coming, it seemed.  
  
He didn't talk at all for the rest of the day, looking as if he had seen a ghost and even Hashirama got worried for his brother when they returned to the office. Madara made sure to help him relax in the evening. And the rest of the night as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've passed the 400 kudos and it's pretty amazing, thank you so much <3
> 
> Also, this is chapter 21, so we're heading quickly to the end of the fic !

The second harvest proved itself more productive than the first. A day more it had needed for the crops to mature properly and the process had been slower but the cereals quality was better. Madara wasn't sure he understood the rest of what the civilians assigned to the domes told them that morning but he remembered this and it was enough. The rest wasn't important, he thought, as long as people would be able to eat and not lack anything anymore.  
  
And, seeing how they had been forced to ask Hashirama to grow another granary to store the wheat, they wouldn't lack anything anymore until the end of winter. Hashirama even spoke about giving away some bags of rice to people in need, in the villages around Konoha. Tobirama made sure to control what quantity he allotted them.  
  
Seeing how they didn't need it anymore, Tobirama cancelled one of the domes. Itama had asked him to keep the other, but to reduce its size because he wanted to try growing some medicinal plants for the creams and ointments he liked to come up with. A good idea, overall, seeing how talented Itama was with them and Madara was getting curious about it. Even more since Tatsuya had settled in his adoptive son's home.  
  
What Madara had been quick to understand was that Tatsuya was the one who taught Itama all he knew about medical jutsu. Madara couldn't be certain without asking, but Tatsuya obviously was a medic himself. A former one, at least. There was that way he moved his hands, how soft they were compared with the rest of him. An interesting character but too secretive for him to ask too many questions. Tatsuya wouldn't answer them. Not that Madara minded, as long as he wasn't a threat for the village.  
  
The office was quite silent, this afternoon, even despite Hashirama's presence. The older Senju seemed to be in quite a dreamy mood, leaning on his hand and never looking at the scroll that had been set down on his desk for the past hour. Strange, seeing how excited he had been earlier and Madara was curious about it but he knew better but to ask. He didn't want to trigger another one of Hashirama's mood drops and Madara decided to focus on Tobirama instead.  
  
Tobirama was beautiful. It was the first thought passing through Madara's mind as he laid his eyes on him. With his focused frown and his yet relaxed attitude. He had been tense in the morning, before they were told that the crops were ready, even with how Madara had tried helping him relax before they left the house. It had taken him time to accept the idea that his little brother and Izuna were lovers. Madara couldn't say it didn't amuse him.  
  
Tobirama must have felt his staring because he looked up. His frown lessened, his lips pulled into a soft smile and Madara tilted his head to the side. He wanted nothing but to ditch work at the moment, find himself in Tobirama's home again and spend time together, just the two of them. They didn't have much time in the morning, barely enough to kiss. They didn't talk. They didn't need to.  
  
Tobirama was about to say something when Hashirama loudly sighed. They both looked at him, as if startled out of their bubble, as if caught in the act for something they didn't do and Hashirama smiled at them.  
  
“I've .. got something to announce,” he proudly stated, a big smile pulling at his lips. “Mito saw a medic this morning. She's pregnant!”  
  
It took time for the two others to process the words, to understand them and Madara felt his eyes widen. It was … surprising, to say the least but not really. The two of them had been married for a couple of years already and it had been highly criticized that they didn't have a child yet. It was late, even. Elders usually wanted a child a year after the wedding. Madara wasn't sure it was the same for the Senju's but knowing Mito, she probably decided to have a child when she wanted and not before.  
  
“So, we've decided to invite everybody for dinner to celebrate,” Hashirama continued in an excited tone and he seemed to be bouncing on his chair now. “Tobi, of course, Madara, you come too. There will be Itama and Tatsuya and Mito's cousins and we'll have so much fun !”  
  
Madara felt the headache coming before Hashirama even finished talking. He glanced at Tobirama, he couldn't help it, then he swallowed hard. This was a true vision of hell, to him. Oh, he loved Hashirama, a lot but he had dodged all his invitations for dinner before. He wasn't sure he would handle Hashirama for such a long time. And this time, even Mito wouldn't be enough to keep his calm.  
  
Tobirama didn't seem to notice his current state, as he rose in order to congratulate his brother and Hashirama all but threw himself in Tobirama's arms, half weeping, half giggling. Having a child made him happy, obviously and it would have been a touching scene, had Tobirama not looked so uncomfortable. It was too much, even for him. And he awkwardly patted his brother's back.  
  
“Why don't you go home and spend time with Mito ?” Tobirama eventually grumbled, looking away. “Madara and I will take care of the office.”  
  
Hashirama was gone the next minute and Madara breathed out, leaning his forehead on both his hands as he was trying his best not to roll his eyes too hard. Soon, a soft hand found its way to the nape of his neck, caressing his skin with that tenderness he was getting used to, Tobirama sat on top of his desk, not caring for the scrolls Madara had been working on.  
  
“Are you alright ?” Tobirama whispered and leaned down to kiss his head.  
  
“I … don't really want to go,” Madara admitted with a sigh, but he leaned into the touch, placing his head against Tobirama's belly. “No offence but your brother is draining.”  
  
“He is,” Tobirama was quick to answer, chuckling. “You don’t have to go, though. Mito will understand.”  
  
Madara looked up, shivering as Tobirama was running his fingers through his hair, but he knew he couldn't escape this time. Because this wasn't just some simple dinner invitation. Hashirama had invited his best friend to celebrate his wife's pregnancy and Madara should be happy for him. He was happy. But Hashirama was a lot to deal with.  
  
“I'll go,” Madara said, even if he didn't want to. Tobirama's soft smile faltered for a second but he was quick to lean down to give him a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and making sure not to pull away before Madara pushed his shoulders. They couldn't exactly be kissing in the office so carelessly, even if he wanted nothing but this at the moment. Anybody could walk in on them and they learned the lesson well the last time, with Hikaku. But Tobirama didn't let go of him completely, nuzzling at his neck instead.  
  
“Tobi, anyone could ..”  
  
Madara didn't have to finish his sentence, as Tobirama pulled away slowly, but he didn't bulge from his spot. He looked quite comfortable, sitting on his papers and Madara wasn't sure he wanted him to move anyways. The closeness felt great. He loved it.  
  
“I .. thought about it,” Tobirama soon started, looking at him in the eyes and a small smile on the lips. “We could tell Hashirama. He's going to be insufferable. But he's my brother.”  
  
Madara hesitated. For he understood why Tobirama would want to tell his brother, it was only fair, considering he was his family and they couldn't hide from him forever when the village had started to notice them already. Sure, Hashirama had been quite oblivious and naive. He should have picked up the hints already. Especially the morning when he showed up and Madara had come out of Tobirama's bedroom. A disaster of a shinobi, truly. But they couldn't change him.  
  
“Is he going to be discreet about it ?”  
  
Tobirama snorted and Madara realized his mistake. Hashirama and discretion didn't go together. At all. “He's going to tell everyone about us. But at least, we wouldn't have to worry or hide anymore.”  
  
Madara liked the idea. It didn't mean he would be kissing Tobirama out in the streets, or holding his hand like the younger couples liked to do, lately, it didn't mean he would be showing anything more than he already did. It would probably change nothing from their usual habits but he indeed wouldn't worry anymore about getting caught.  
  
“I'll think about it,” Madara eventually answered, placing his hand on Tobirama's thigh as he was doing his best not to lean against him again and place his head against his belly. Questions still were bothering him about how soft he felt toward Tobirama, they lingered at the back of his head, lurking, waiting for him to answer them but the more he thought about them, the less he felt like coming up with answers. Was Tobirama always so tender with his lovers ? Or was it only with him ? How could he act like this when anything Madara ever saw of him before was coldness and a calculating mind ? And he, himself, felt changed with this relationship, it was hard to keep his hands for himself when Tobirama was so close and they had managed to go through several fights without stubbornly ending what they have. How could this happen ? But Madara didn't want it to end. The little habits they had created felt too good and he wasn't sure he wanted them to stop anymore.  
  
“Madara ?” Tobirama whispered, helping him snap out of his thoughts and look up. “Are you alright ?”  
  
‘“Y-yeah,” Madara stammered, casting his eyes aside and shrugging. He couldn't ask all of them to Tobirama. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answers anyways.  
  
Tobirama leaned down to kiss his lips. Madara's fingers tightened on his thigh because of how intense it was. “Alright,” he breathed out, even if he didn't look too sure. “Let's get back to work.”  
  
So they worked. But the moment Madara dreaded so much arrived way too quickly, as the sun was setting over Konoha and darkness started to pour into the office, forcing them to light a couple of oil lamps around them. They wouldn't be working much longer, not if they didn't want their eyes to burn because of the lack of light but Madara didn't want to look up. Looking up meant facing what was coming and he was a shinobi, strong and fearsome, people fled the battle when they as much as spotted him from afar. But handling Hashirama was another level of strength and he wasn't sure he had it tonight.  
  
Leaving the office and walking in the direction of Hashirama's home set a weight down his stomach, making him feel almost sick and Madara hated it. He had become soft, in a way. Never before did he dread a simple dinner but that was Hashirama. He loved him, he was his best friend but Hashirama also was the most tiring person he knew and he would be even more during this dinner. Madara wasn't even sure Hashirama was fit to become a father. He himself was a child. Truly, Mito was the strongest person he knew, for handling him on a daily basis.  
  
They reached the door and Madara pushed his hands down his pockets, waiting for Tobirama to knock.  
  
“Madara ?”  
  
Tobirama's tone was soft. As soft as it could ever be and Madara looked up at him, he frowned when he saw the man's determination.  
  
“Give me your hand.”  
  
Madara hesitated. Was it Tobirama's way to tell him he wanted to announce they were together to Hashirama ? That they walked in, holding hands ? They didn't even speak about it, Madara didn't even have the time to think about it properly. Yet, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Tobirama's.  
  
Somehow, this felt .. different. Oh, they had sex, many times and they kissed a lot and snuggled naked under the blankets when they were in bed together. But holding hands ? It felt intimate and Madara shivered when Tobirama's fingers tightened around his, distracting him from the rest of the world.  
  
“You might feel a little sick. But don't forget to breathe.”  
  
Madara didn't have the time to brace himself for it. One moment, they were in front of Hashirama's home. The next, their surroundings had changed. There still was snow and ice everywhere, it still was cold and their coats were welcomed. But he was standing in the middle of a yard. Madara could feel pebbles under the snow and there was a frozen pond not far from them. Madara didn't have the time to try and imagine how it would look during spring, as Tobirama pulled him through the nearest door, a simple room with a counter, a couple of steps away and an old woman appeared from behind a curtain.  
  
“Tobirama !” She smiled at him, waving her wrinkled hand. “Same as always ?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
It was when the sick feeling came and Madara grimaced as his stomach lurched a little and made him want to leave, in order to throw up. He didn't. But he was close.  
  
“Same as always” didn't mean a tiny room in the back of the building like many shinobi liked to order in inns, for discretion. It was a vast room, on ground level, with an opening with a view on the mountains and a futon big enough to hold the two of them. Tobirama did have his habits there, it showed with how he casually hung his coat by the door without looking, how he kicked his shoes off and Madara watched him curiously. He still was feeling a little sick. But Tobirama was a great distraction.  
  
“You've come here often.”  
  
It wasn't a question, merely a statement but it made Tobirama smile and glance back at him. “It's not the first time I hide from Hashirama. Make yourself comfortable, we'll have dinner soon.”  
  
“Why would you hide from Hashirama?”  
  
Tobirama snorted at the sarcasm, he eyed him with a smirk. It didn't last long, as he was ridding himself of a couple of clothes. The room was warm after all, heated with a wood stove in the bedroom, as well as a kotatsu. There was some decoration on the walls, paintings that Madara glanced at in turns. Then he looked back at Tobirama, who had put some water to boil on the stove.  
  
“If .. we decide to tell Hashirama,” Madara began, grabbing a couple of cups from a nearby cupboard to put them down on the kotatsu, “What are we telling him exactly ?”  
  
Tobirama hummed, deeply, he glanced at him over his shoulder. “The simpler, the better, with Hashirama,” he stated, shrugging. “We tell him that we've been together for a while now. And that it will last.”  
  
Madara was baffled. And he was thankful that Tobirama couldn't see his face, seeing how he felt himself blushing. How could Tobirama say something like this so directly? And was he serious ? Was it truly what he wanted to tell Hashirama ? But the last part .. how he said it would last .. Madara's heart jumped in his chest and he leaned on his hand, thoughtful.  
  
“We don't have to,” Tobirama eventually stated, bringing the teapot with him and pouring them cups. “Or we can wait longer.”  
  
Madara looked at Tobirama, pinching his lips, he closed his eyes when Tobirama leaned down and kissed him, a hand at the small of his back, then moving back to the cabinets and searching them.  
  
“I don't know,” Madara admitted, pursing his lips. “I’ve .. always kept my relationships private.”  
  
“Then we wait.”  
  
Madara nodded, scratching a small spot on the table with his nail, trying to keep his cool. It wasn't easy when Tobirama said things like these, and how simply he said them. But he was getting used to it, with time.  
  
“I … I've never been with someone that long,” Madara eventually stated. It was easier to talk of these things when Tobirama was behind him, when he couldn't see his face. He sensed him tense, there was a shifting in the air that made Madara cringe a little and regret his words but this place, neutral as it was to him, inspired him to talk a little. To open up. And it felt important for Tobirama to know. “I usually have bedmates only. Had. I .. Izuna says I'm a disaster when it comes to this.”  
  
Tobirama hummed deeply in acknowledgement. Was he uncomfortable ? Was he trying to find something to say ?  
  
“I feel like we're doing good, aren't we ?” Tobirama sighed after a while, coming to sit next to him with some sugar for his tea. He added some to his cup, sipped it. “I admit I was .. unsure at first. But I'm not anymore. I …”  
  
Tobirama was interrupted when a knock echoed around the room and he was quick to rise, to open the door and retrieve the tray holding their dinner.  
  
It was a little pleasure to see fish on the plate as Tobirama put the tray down on the kotatsu. Madara felt his mouth water at the sight, as well as it made him wonder how far they had travelled. For all he knew, all the Fire Country had troubles feeding itself. It was a surprise to see such a good amount of food, sushis and sashimis and Madara's stomach grumbled.  
  
Madara couldn't help glancing at the man by his side, as if questioning his sanity, surely they couldn't have travelled that far thanks to his technique, could they ? But then again ..  
  
“We’re in the Earth Country,” Tobirama answered his silent question, a crooked smirk on the lips. “I've stayed here when I searched for answers for the dome. But I came many times before.”  
  
“And they have fish,” Madara whispered, swallowing hard. “Do you think we can bring some back home ?”  
  
Tobirama laughed, leaning down to push a kiss on the top of his head, then his cheek.  
  
“Only if you allow me to cook,” the Senju answered, teasing. “You haven't tried my secret dish yet.”  
  
“What is it ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't answer and Madara didn't push it. He was eager to try, though, he'd eat anything Tobirama would cook.  
  
They ate in silence, the two of them lost in thoughts but relaxed. Madara loved that place, not only because of the food but it was serene. And they were far from Konoha, far from that dinner with Hashirama he had dreaded. He knew Hashirama would hold it against him for days to come, he knew he would be extra dramatic about it but Madara didn't care. He'd have dinner with Hashirama some other day. Maybe. If Hashirama wasn't in a too extra mood.  
  
Their mood shifted, after dinner. Madara didn't know if it was because of the place, because of how they opened up to each other earlier or if it has anything to do with how far they were from anyone they knew but the moment they started to kiss, he knew what was coming.  
  
And he realized, after some time, that a kotatsu was as comfortable as a bed, for them to enjoy each other's body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the ending guys! 1 more chapter, then the Epilogue and the fic will be finished :3

To say Hashirama had been moping was an understatement. He wasn't moping. He was overreacting so much that it made both Madara and Tobirama cringe when they witnessed the older Senju's act. He wouldn't stop complaining about how they had “made a plan together to miss dinner with the family and miss the celebration”. Madara was getting sick of him. So sick that he had decided to hide in the last place Hashirama would come look for him in.  
  
Tobirama's lab.  
  
He wasn't alone. He wouldn't have dared coming there alone, knowing the kind of experiments Tobirama had been working on, lately. His last obsession was to enhance his hiraishin so he wouldn't need to use a seal anymore to move his body through space. A feat it would be. The original technique already was quite impressive after all. He'd be even deadlier on a battlefield, if he managed.  
  
Madara had found himself a comfortable spot. A couch Tobirama seemed to use to get some hours of sleep without having to bother to go to bed, Madara had thought and he had grabbed a random scroll to read it. Tobirama's personal library was a wonder. Everything he stumbled on was interesting. Madara couldn't get bored with anything like this.  
  
Tobirama had been working on the seal for hours. It was their day off, and Tobirama had expressed his need to work there, stating he had an idea during the night and couldn't shake it off. For a moment, Madara had wondered if he should disappear from Konoha for the day, to avoid Hashirama's moods, until Tobirama had offered to come with him. Madara had said yes instantly.  
  
The couch was comfortable. Very much so and Madara could feel his eyes closing on their own. He probably shouldn't nap here, it wasn't the safest place but Madara couldn't help it. He was so comfortable around Tobirama and Tobirama kept glancing at him and smirking as if he knew what was happening. Of course he knew.  
  
Madara startled for the tenth time when the couch dipped under some weight and he groaned, growling as he recognized Tobirama sitting next to him. When did he even move ? Did he try his technique ? Did he teleport ?  
  
But soon he was unfolding a small blanket, placing it over his body and he leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
  
“I'll try to be quiet.”  
  
Tobirama was quiet indeed, for all the time Madara slept. Hashirama wasn't at all and the whining started again and it was an annoying thing to wake up to. Madara stubbornly kept his eyes closed, gritting his teeth because he didn't want to move from his comfortable spot. He wasn't able to tune Hashirama out though, not when Hashirama was so noisy.  
  
“Why don't you let me in ?” he was begging shamelessly and stomping his feet. “I've been alone all day long !”  
  
“Don't you have a wife to return to ?”  
  
Tobirama was annoyed, it was obvious. But Madara was thankful he was trying to keep his brother away.  
  
“Mito's napping,” Hashirama whined. “And I can't find Madara !”  
  
“Have you tried his place ? Or Izuna's ?” Tobirama asked in a cold tone, his arms crossed and frowning.  
  
“Izuna said he might be with you,” Hashirama sighed. “He said you two are so close lately !”  
  
“He's not,” Tobirama answered, in a harsh way. “Leave me alone now, I'm working.”  
  
A door was closed and locked, Madara heard Hashirama whine from the other side of the door, then nothing anymore. Until Tobirama was sitting on the couch again, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “Sorry.”  
  
Madara groaned, rolling on his back, wrapping both arms around Tobirama's neck and pulling him down. Tobirama didn't resist it, chuckling and snuggling against him as the couch wasn't too big, he pushed soft pecks on his lips.  
  
“Your brother is the worst,” Madara breathed out, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
“What about yours?” Tobirama was quick to respond, nuzzling at his neck and breathing hot against his skin. “Telling Hashi to come search you where I am.”  
  
Madara laughed. Izuna was terrible indeed and Madara rolled his eyes under his closed lids. He'd have to speak with Izuna about it. He couldn't just tell Hashirama about them. But now wasn't the time to think about it. He was too tired, too terribly comfortable and feeling the weight of Tobirama's body upon his was something he had grown to love.  
  
“Weren't you working ?” Madara still asked. He knew how focused Tobirama could be, when it came to his work, how he didn't like to be bothered. But Tobirama smiled.  
  
“I was.”  
  
Madara waited for the second part of his answer, for a but or something else Tobirama would say. But it didn't come. All Tobirama did was to kiss his neck, wrapping an arm around his belly, he breathed out slowly but he didn't move from his spot. Madara took it as an invitation. And he fell asleep again.  
  
Watching Tobirama sleep was relaxing. As much as the nap they just had together, especially with how beautiful the man was. Cute, even and the word was strong for a man like Tobirama. Because Tobirama wasn't supposed to be cute at all, he was a fierce shinobi, feared on the battlefield, and out of it as well as people knew his strength. For all that time they spent together, all the times he walked by his side in Konoha's streets, Madara had realized it. Tobirama never was as friendly as Hashirama could be. It wasn't that he glared at people, but he held that particular aura that kept people away from him and Madara knew he had the same kind of energy around himself. And it was good.  
  
But here, as he was sleeping against him, sharing that couch in his lab and all but snuggled in his arms, Tobirama was cute and Madara couldn't stop staring at him, his sharingan activated against his will and recording all of it. Every little detail, hyper aware of everything and floaty as well, as he still was half asleep. He never wanted to forget this. And this kind of thought still was weird, it still felt too strong but. He didn't care anymore. What he felt for Tobirama was strong, there was no denying it anymore. From the first time they had sex, when they saw each other as they truly were behind their mask, he had fallen more and more and here he was now, watching Tobirama sleep and running lazy fingers through his hair. And maybe, just maybe, what he felt wasn't “like” anymore. Maybe it was way stronger than that.  
  
Tobirama hummed and mumbled in his sleep as he was stirring awake. It wasn't often Madara was awake before his lover, Tobirama was an early bird and didn't like staying in bed. But it was a pleasure to watch and he smiled and chuckled as Tobirama's arms tightened around his waist and he nuzzled his neck with a moan.  
  
“Don't wanna move,” Tobirama was breathing out against his neck, slow and low and it made Madara smile, scratching the back of his head as he knew the Senju loved it.  
  
“Then don't,” Madara answered, kissing his head. “Would you like to have dinner at Izuna's tonight ? Amaya has been asking after you.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
They didn't move though. They didn't shift at all at first, Tobirama was way too comfortable in his arms, it seemed and Madara didn't want them to part just yet. It wasn't often they could spend time together during the day, let alone nap and Madara couldn't deny he had enjoyed himself. They truly should do this more often. Find time for themselves, find ways to elope together. Madara couldn't stop thinking about the inn they had stayed at together, to avoid Hashirama's invitation for dinner. They only spent the night, but what a night it had been.  
  
They did shift, eventually. Tobirama fidgeted, until he was on his back and Madara resting on top of him, his head against his chest and his eyes focused on the man's face. The moment was so soft and Madara didn't want it to end but he knew they just couldn't hide here forever. He had been lucky Hashirama didn't insist more to snoop around, he wouldn't have enjoyed Hashirama finding him in the lab. Oh he loved the big dork but he had been insufferable ever since they had missed dinner with him.  
  
Tobirama's hands slowly settled on his butt, making Madara smirk at him. It was but an innocent touch, Tobirama never was vulgar after all but he loved to touch all of him.  
  
“We’ve got to go soon, don't we ?”  
  
Madara nodded but he didn't move. He was too comfortable there, too relaxed and he was happy. He truly was and it was strange that Tobirama was the trigger of all this but Madara had stopped caring a long time ago now. It still was a little confusing, how well they went along, how they managed to make their relationship last but here they were and Madara used his knees as leverage to kiss Tobirama. Tobirama moaned, then he smiled in the kiss. Madara felt his heart do that strange thing it had been doing lately. That weird feeling pinch inside his chest. Gods, he loved that feeling.  
  
Parting truly was the difficult task, but they did. Untangling themselves from each other, stretching a little and Madara found himself leaning against Tobirama's side as he rubbed his eyes. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. All they did was to check their own clothes, to make sure it didn't show that they had just taken a nap together and they exited the lab in silence, grabbing their respective coat on the way and heading for Izuna's place.  
  
They were walking way too close to each other. It was obvious to Madara, and in the eyes of the people they passed by. It probably didn't help that Tobirama's fingers were brushing against his, it didn't help that Madara wanted nothing but to lean closer. But he didn't care. And looking up at Tobirama, the Senju didn't either.  
  
“Uncle !”  
  
Amaya threw herself into his arms the exact moment Madara entered the house and Madara caught her gently, he carried her from the floor and hugged her tightly. She was so terribly adorable, he loved her too much.  
  
“Uncle Tobi !”  
  
Seeing Tobirama blush that hard made Madara snort as he eyed the other and handed him the little girl. He looked as if he didn't know what to do with the information, with Amaya calling him uncle so simply. It was an Uchiha thing, to include partners and long time lovers as part of the family, it was only fair she called him uncle after all that time she knew they were together. And Madara was glad she did.  
  
“Dad is cooking !” Amaya announced with a big smile, looking at the two of them in turns.  
  
Madara smirked at Tobirama, leaving him without an explanation to join the kitchen on his own and he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck when he was sure Tobirama wouldn't see him anymore, trying his best not to laugh. The look of disbelief on Tobirama's face had been precious. One he wouldn't forget.  
  
“What is it ?” Izuna asked, as Madara sat on top of the countertop near the stove. “You feel .. gleeful.”  
  
“Amaya called Tobi uncle,” Madara told his brother, eyeing him to gauge his reaction and he was almost disappointed he didn't see his surprise. Of course Izuna knew. Amaya probably talked of it with him. “You don't mind I invited him for dinner without telling you, do you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Izuna answered with a shake of the head, then he smiled. “I've got a guest as well. He shall arrive soon.”  
  
Madara smiled knowingly. It was only fair that Izuna would invite Itama. Madara still didn't know if Izuna had told his lover about his daughter but tonight's dinner would be a good moment like any other. And if Itama was invited, Tatsuya surely would be there as well. Madara regretted he didn't spend too much time with the mercenary. But the moments they had been able to talk, they had gotten along well enough.  
  
“Do you need help ?” Madara asked after a moment and Izuna frowned at him.  
  
“You stay away from my pots.”  
  
Madara left the kitchen with a shrug, Izuna didn't like anyone messing with his cooking after all.  
  
Tobirama had managed to move to the table, to sit down, holding Amaya still but he still looked as baffled as before. As if a simple word had been enough to shake him completely and Madara tried not to laugh, as he sat beside them, he glanced at Amaya as she was telling the Senju about her day with the usual enthusiasm.  
  
Madara couldn't stop himself from touching Tobirama's thigh, to help him relax and Tobirama glanced at him, he blinked, pinching his lips, then licking them.  
  
“I …”  
  
“Yes,” Madara answered his silent question and he pushed a kiss against his shoulder, he wouldn't do more in front of the little girl and it made her giggle. “We'll talk of it later.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Amaya snuggled against him even more, forcing the Senju to tighten his hold over her and Madara did his best not to activate the sharingan. He wanted to remember this. Tobirama was great with kids. It showed when he was around Amaya.  
  
“Tobi,” the little girl eventually mumbled, “Will you teach me shogi ?”  
  
“Tonight ?” Tobirama asked and Amaya nodded. “Sure. Go grab the board and we'll play.”  
  
Amaya was quick to stand, to head for the cupboard in the corridor and Tobirama cleared his throat, turning his head to Madara. Madara took advantage of it to steal a peck, then he smiled.  
  
“I think Itama will be invited as well tonight.”  
  
Tobirama managed a smile at that, a simple, tiny little thing on the lips and Madara leaned on his hand. But he didn't have the time to overthink it, as Amaya soon was back with the board and Tobirama was quick to shake himself from his state, helping her place the paws on the board and starting with his explanations. Izuna joined them after a while, stating that the dish needed to heat up a little more. A simple moment it was, and Madara didn't speak at all during all that time, too focused on how patient Tobirama was with Amaya, how he kept his explanations simple for her but always made sure she understood it all clearly. Then they began to play.  
  
Amaya was good. Madara never doubted her intelligence, she was Izuna's daughter after all but she had grasped the rules quickly. Of course, she was but a five years old little girl and these were her very first proper games. She couldn't win against someone like Tobirama, he was a master strategist, it was known all around Konoha and the country. But she managed to bother him a little with uncommon moves and each time, Tobirama smiled and whispered that she should remember what she did. It made Amaya giggle. She was proud of herself.  
  
Glancing at Izuna, Madara was quick to realize how happy his brother was at the moment. Knowing Amaya was happy always, always brought a smile to his lips.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the front door and Izuna calling for his guest to come in. Madara didn't look up just yet, too focused on the game, until he heard an overdramatic yelp and his eyes widened in understanding.  
  
Izuna hadn’t invited Itama. He had invited Hashirama.  
  
“Madara ! Here you are !” He all but chanted as he kicked his shoes off and was quick to join them. “I've been looking for you all day long ! Where were you hiding ?”  
  
“I was .. around,” Madara shrugged, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Amaya, have you met Hashirama before ?”  
  
Amaya looked up shyly, blushing, then she nodded. “Hokage-sama,” she mumbled, both impressed and uncomfortable. “I'm Amaya Uchiha.”  
  
“Hello there,” Hashirama held out his hand for her to shake it, a big dorky smile on the lips, obviously happy with the meeting. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Hashirama is Tobirama's older brother,” Izuna told his girl with a soft smile, making Amaya look at them in turns. She was confused, obviously, as they didn't look like each other, they had nothing in common when it came to looks but she eventually nodded.  
  
She soon became thoughtful, though, snuggling close with Tobirama again and Izuna cleared his throat with a smile. “I've found an old bottle of sake, if that's good for everyone. We do have to celebrate the good news.”  
  
Izuna didn't wait for answers to go grab the bottle, and Madara noticed the way Amaya glanced at him with a frown.  
  
“Hashirama's wife is going to have a baby,” he provided her with an answer.  
  
“And both my brother and my best friend decided to not show up when we had dinner to celebrate,” Hashirama soon was whining again, making Madara grit his teeth. Here he was again. “I still didn't know where you were. And as the Hokage, I demand to know !”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. Tobirama sighed. There was a long silence, as they wouldn't answer but it didn't last.  
  
“Maybe .. they were on a date.”  
  
What ? “What?” Hashirama echoed his thoughts as Madara's eyes widened and panic took over. He didn't understand well, did he ? Amaya didn't just …  
  
“Uncle and Tobirama have dates !” Amaya smiled brightly at Hashirama, nodding her head and her dark locks of hair bouncing at the same time. “They do ! And it makes Uncle smile a lot !”  
  
“So, who wants sake ?”  
  
Izuna's return with the bottle as well as small glasses wasn't enough to distract anyone. Hashirama's shock was written all over his face, eyes wide, jaw hanging low, not even breathing anymore. Tobirama was crimson, not daring to look up anymore, Amaya comfortably snuggling against him. As for Madara .. he didn't know how to react. If he should run away or let his emotions take over and laugh.  
  
“What did I miss ?” Izuna questioned but from the tone in his voice, he didn't miss anything. He was laughing already, even if internally. Madara wanted to strangle his brother.  
  
“The greatest news ever!” Hashirama yelled, grabbing the bottle to pour himself a glass of alcohol. “If I had known ! You two ? You are dating ?”  
  
Madara blinked, reminiscences of an old feeling taking over, he frowned at Hashirama. “We're not dating,” he mumbled, out of habit and Tobirama snorted by his side, he hummed.  
  
“We're practically living together. Now, I'd like a glass as well if you don't mind sharing,” Tobirama all but moaned, still red in the face and nuzzling at Amaya's hair, “I'm going to need it.”  
  
“Did I .. Did I make a mistake ?” Amaya mumbled, obviously sorry and worried and Madara was quick to shake his head.  
  
“Not at all,” he assured her, caressing the back of her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “I'd like a drink as well. Hashirama ?”  
  
Hashirama stared at them, in disbelief, as if he didn't know how to react anymore. He probably hadn't imagined they would admit it. But what was the point in denying it now ? It would be ridiculous. They both knew it.  
  
Madara was forced to grab the bottle to serve Tobirama's and his glasses, as well as Izuna's himself, as Hashirama wasn't moving and he relaxed, after a while. The embarrassment was slowly pouring out of him, leaving him with only acceptance. Alright, he thought. Hashirama knew. It wasn't as if they could go back in time now and Madara smiled, leaning on his hand. And he closed his eyes, when Tobirama kissed his shoulder then sighed.  
  
“Brother? To your future child ?”  
  
Hashirama stammered, at loss of words so they drank without him. At least, he didn't say anything stupid for the rest of the evening.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, this is the last chapter! Worry not, though! There still is the epilogue !

The snow was melting and it was on everyone's lips. All Konoha was talking about it, and it was a terrible thing, seeing how the dirt streets were turning into mud and how people kept slipping and ended up in the hospital with broken legs or arms. There were even more of them than when snow and ice had covered everything, but nobody really complained. All were glad the snow and the harsh winter the country had endured was over now and it meant something big for Madara as well.  
  
He was now able to regain his home.  
  
He didn't really want to. Living with Izuna again had been .. amazing. It had felt great, to find himself among his family, to share meals and space but things weren't as simple anymore. They were changing and for the better, he knew. And even if Amaya was sad, she was smart enough to know that her two uncles couldn't live in her small bedroom forever, even if she dearly wanted them to.  
  
His house, though, was a mess. Because it hadn't been heated during the winter, everything that wasn't the result of Hashirama's Mokuton, everything that wasn't chakra enhanced wood, had frozen and gone bad with the thaw. The tatamis were full of water, his furniture deformed because of the humidity, most of the clothes he had left there needed a good washing or two and the whole place had to be properly cleaned.  
  
Madara had started with it all a week ago, he had bought several stoves and kept them running all days and nights long so the house would dry, he had bought new tatamis and anything he might need to furnish his home again. He did spend a little more money than before. Especially in the mattress for the master bedroom and he made sure to try several to find the right one. In the meantime, he had been living with Tobirama, but Tobirama was hardly around lately. He was very busy with his workload he had taken while Madara took care of his place. But they did fine enough, as always.  
  
Nothing much had changed between them. Even with how Hashirama had outed them first thing in the morning the day after they had dinner at Izuna's place, a month ago and people had spoken of them and only them for a whole week. Each and everyone of them adding with their little theories about them, how they had known, how obvious it had been and Madara had been quite uncomfortable at first but with Tobirama's help, he had eventually stopped caring.  
  
People wasted their time talking about them ? Good for them. It wasn't his problem and the elders had bothered him for a while, of course but they had stopped, seeing how correct and discreet he and Tobirama acted. There were touches sometimes, when they walked the market together, smiles they shared but it was all. They never kissed where anyone could see, they didn't hold hands, they didn't hug either. They were proper. And the elders had accepted it. Even if reluctantly.  
  
Madara barely slept, lately, though. He barely ever went back to Tobirama's home either, as he knew that this situation couldn't last too long. He was tired of it all. He wasn't some housewife after all, he needed to do anything that didn't involve decorating a house but, also, he knew Tobirama didn't enjoy that situation either. More than once did he comment on how he had a hard time sleeping on his own, when Madara didn't come back at all during the night. Madara hated hearing it.  
  
Tobirama wasn't going to allow it tonight, Madara realized the exact moment he heard the front door opened and Tobirama stepped inside his home. Tobirama still was wearing the fur collar around his neck and he looked big in his not so warm anymore clothes. With the success of the domes, they had regained their usual weight and Madara couldn't say he didn't like it, for Tobirama was good looking. But it wasn't what he had planned and Madara was quick to stop Tobirama in the hallway, placing his hands on his hips as Tobirama was looking down at him, pinching his lips and a frown on the brow.  
  
“You need rest,” Tobirama stated, without even greeting him, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. “Don't make me force you.”  
  
Madara wanted to argue, but he was interrupted with a yawn and he eventually nodded. Tobirama was right, he needed a good night of sleep and even if he had wanted Tobirama to discover the whole place all at once, during the day, he didn't care anymore. Tobirama coming to him in the middle of the night to force him to sleep was … well. It made him feel cared for. And he knew Tobirama cared for him. But seeing him act upon his feelings always had a great effect on him.  
  
He didn't say a word, as he led Tobirama to his bedroom. None at all and Madara shivered when his lover wrapped both his arms around his belly and kissed the crook of his neck. Then he slowly undressed him, for which Madara was thankful as he was sore and tired and Tobirama pushed him to the bed, he rid himself from his clothes and lay beside him.  
  
There was only one source of light in the room, coming from the small openings in the nearby brand new stove but Madara could see Tobirama's face clearly. His sharingan activated against his will again but he wasn't surprised with it anymore. It had become a common occurrence and it was obvious Tobirama knew what it meant. They didn't speak of it, though. They didn't need to.  
  
Tobirama kissed him, the same way he always did when they went to bed together, but a smile soon was pulling at his lips and he shifted in the bed several times, stretching and humming.  
  
“So much more comfortable than the previous one,” he commented and Madara snorted.  
  
“You never slept in the previous one,” he reminded his lover. “We only ever used it once. For sex.”  
  
“And it was enough to make my back ache for days,” Tobirama was quick to whisper, as he was snuggling closer and breathing out. “Are .. you certain that's what you want ? We can wait, you know.”  
  
“As I told you before,” Madara mumbled against Tobirama's hair and he kissed it. “I am sure if you are as well.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. They fell asleep the next minute.  
  
The bed was very comfortable. Way more than the previous one and it was all Madara had in mind when he woke up the next morning. He couldn't say he was used to this level of comfort, he never thought necessary to spend money on anything as trivial as a mattress but things had changed. This wasn't the Uchiha compound anymore. This was Konoha, the dream he had shared with Hashirama when they had met by the river and giving a little more money for his nights to be comfortable was a good investment. Especially if it allowed Tobirama to stay in bed by his side longer in the morning.  
  
Tobirama was awake. He always was and he pushed several kisses against his chest as Madara was shifting a little closer. Madara smiled, stretching then wrapping both arms around the man's neck, he nuzzled at his hair.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Tobirama's answer was a hum, deep and low. Madara sighed.  
  
“How do you like it then ?”  
  
It was obvious Tobirama had left the bed already. He always did, as he could never lie there for long, memories from his childhood forbidding him to and Madara had learned to accept it. Mostly because Tobirama always was back by his sides when he woke up, as if he could feel the right moment and he probably could. He was a great sensor. Better than anyone else in the world. It was only fair he could feel him shifting awake.  
  
Tobirama didn't answer for a while, trailing lazy fingers up and down his back, obviously thinking of the right word to use, then he smiled against his skin.  
  
“It's .. practical,” Tobirama eventually stated and coming from him, it was a great compliment. Tobirama liked when things were ordered and easy to use. Sometimes, it made Madara wonder how differently his lover's brain worked from other people but he couldn't care less. Tobirama was the way he was and Madara wouldn't want him any other way.  
  
But it was important for him to know Tobirama's point of view. Because soon, things would change. Well, it wasn't a great change, seeing their current accommodations but .. they had decided to live together. Here, in the house he had spent the last week putting back in shape. It probably would have been easier to just use Tobirama's house, especially with how Tobirama's lab was all but attached to his place but it was a bit too small for the two of them. It was often they stepped on each other's toes as they tried to move around, annoying the two of them in the process and that was no good.  
  
But, as his rank required, Madara's home was bigger. It was and they had taken the decision to use it instead. To make it their home. And Madara had offered his lover to use the spare bedroom as his office. The only remaining problem was Tobirama's lab, seeing how Tobirama couldn't exactly keep his current lab but leave his house for someone else to use but that was going to be settled soon. Hashirama had found a solution for the two of them, he was going to grow one a little away from Konoha, in a secret localisation so Tobirama would be able to work without interruption. He'd only have to use the hiraishin to teleport himself there, when he needed to work and he'd secure it with the seals he used on the current one. It was safer this way. Tobirama liked the idea.  
  
Living together was a strange thought, though. A weird feeling Madara still wasn't used to, as it was going to be quite official after Tobirama moved his stuff here. He never lived with anyone but his family before, and he had grown used to the solitude. Sure, lately, he had spent more nights with Tobirama than he did alone but it wasn't the same. It hadn't been as definite as it was now and it often made him awkward to think about it. And he knew, already, that it might not be too easy. The two of them had learned to communicate but they sometimes still failed at talking. Too stubborn, too proud to do so. But they managed.  
  
It was Tobirama that pulled him out of his thoughts. With a simple kiss at the crook of the neck, his arms tightening around him and Madara closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. Oh how he loved when Tobirama did that, when his lips brushed his sensitive skin, when he held him close. It always made him wonder how Tobirama acted around his previous lovers, if he ever was that soft with them and Madara pinched his lips for a moment until he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
“Say, Tobi,” he mumbled, and Tobirama hummed in answer. “Have you .. ever been with someone before ?”  
  
Tobirama didn't move, for a time, but he still was completely relaxed. He didn't tense, he didn't look uncomfortable. He only lay there, silent. Then he sighed.  
  
“Once,” he admitted, shrugging. “I wanted to know why there was such a fuss around sex. I didn't enjoy it much.”  
  
“You didn't ?” Madara repeated, his eyes widening and Tobirama shook his head. “But you … I mean, you enjoy it with me, yes?”  
  
“Do you think I would have forced myself to, had I not enjoyed sex with you ?”  
  
It sounded silly, stated like this. It did and Madara laughed awkwardly. Alright, he had been stupid to ask. Not that Tobirama seemed to care, as he kissed his cheek and rolled him on his back.  
  
“What about we have some tea now, then head for work ?” He questioned, fingers playing lazily into his hair. “It's quite late already.”

* * *

Hashirama was smiling the same as he always did when he saw the two of them together. That insufferable smirk that made Madara want to punch him in the face. He was annoying and wouldn't stop looking at them. As if waiting for them to tell each other sweet words, or to kiss in front of him, which was never going to happen, of course. Madara and Tobirama made sure of it.  
  
“Good morning,” Hashirama all but chanted as they entered the office, his smile so wide and his eyes sparkling with mirth. “You two slept well ? Did you try the new bed ?”  
  
“Hashirama,” Madara frowned at his friend, already annoyed with him. “We've got important affairs this morning, we must start to alloy more fields to prepare the next winter and ..”  
  
“And what we do in this bed is none of your concern,” Tobirama finished his sentence in a cold tone. He didn't like when Hashirama was being like this either, when he tried to know more about their intimate life. It was no one's business but their own after all. “Let’s get to work.”  
  
They decided to alloy twice the surface they did before the winter, for crops and cultures. An important decision, seeing the struggle they went through with not so long ago. It took them a lot of time to choose the lands they would turn into fields, those that would be used for cattle but it was required. They had been lucky after all, with Tobirama's domes and how Itama had been able to grow crops underneath them, and even now, the granaries were under heavy guard, just in case. But Hashirama had grown a couple more of these, to stock up what would be harvested this year.  
  
They couldn't be too far-sighted, after all.  
  
The meetings didn't stop with this. As the village was growing, they had received letters from other clans leaders asking to join the alliance. Powerful clans. Something they never imagined would happen. It all had been about Senjus and Uchihas after all, it all started with a dream Madara and Hashirama had shared when they had been kids, because they didn't want to see children die anymore. These clans, they probably didn't share this dream. They saw power and a strength in their village. Or they'd rather join them than live in fear to fight the two of them at the same time, Madara wasn't sure which proposition was the most accurate. But .. it was a good thing, wasn't it ? For if most of the clans around the Fire country joined the alliance .. battles would stop, eventually. These great, bloody battlefields would cease to exist and children indeed wouldn't have to fight anymore. They didn't have to join Konoha, they didn't have to settle with them in the village. But .. a bigger alliance would be .. a great thing.  
  
They decided to meet with the clan leaders. To organize a meeting where all of those who wanted to join could come, to speak of the future and how they saw it. To share their ideas as well. It wasn't going to be easy but they could do it. They had survived the harshest winter the country ever went through with, after all. A simple meeting was but a tiny thing.  
  
“Time for lunch !” Hashirama eventually stated, around noon, a big smile on his lips and pushing away all the scrolls he just signed. “Are you coming ?”  
  
Madara and Tobirama glanced at each other. Tobirama was quick to focus on his work again and Madara cleared his throat.  
  
“Not today,” he told his friend, shrugging and he saw Hashirama look at the two of them with a pout.  
  
“You two are no fun,” he mumbled, obviously pained. “I preferred when you didn't like each other !”  
  
With that and a more intense pout, Hashirama left the office, oh so dramatic and theatrical, as always. Madara rolled his eyes at his behavior, even if how used to it he was, and Tobirama chuckled from his own desk, glancing at him again and leaning back on his chair. Looking at him with a small smirk and tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Would you like to have lunch at my place ?” Tobirama questioned, in a soft tone.  
  
Madara nodded and they soon were leaving for Tobirama's place. They did walk by a couple of persons in Konoha's streets, who didn't hesitate to stare. Madara ignored them, as he had learned to lately, focusing on Tobirama instead.  
  
Tobirama's house was full of cats, Yuki at the middle of the group, mewling when she recognized them. Madara was quick to smile. Then he frowned.  
  
“Will the cats move in with us ?”  
  
Tobirama snorted. Then he smirked at him over his shoulder and shrugged. “Why not ?”  
  
“There are many of them,” Madara only half heartedly argued. He had grown very fond of all of them, even if Yuki remained his favorite. He loved her and she loved to snuggle him while he slept. Her favorite spot being between him and Tobirama. It was annoying sometimes but he couldn't exactly push her away, when she looked so comfortable around them and purred as loudly as she ever could.  
  
Tobirama started to cook right away, when they reached the kitchen. As always, Madara stayed back. He had tried to help, once, because it had felt like he should but all he had managed to do was to ruin dinner for the two of them. Instead, he prepared the dishes they would need and then leaned against that spot that had become his, near the stove, watching Tobirama use pots and knives and wooden spoons with a masterful hand.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between them now. The awkwardness never lasted much anymore, even when they didn't talk. It wasn't that they had nothing to say to each other, Madara knew he only had one sentence to speak for Tobirama to start ranting right away and it usually had something to do with Hashirama. It wasn't that Tobirama hated his brother, truly. It just was that Hashirama sometimes forgot about how things were supposed to go, what he was supposed to do and Tobirama had spent too much time in his life figuring out ways to clean his mess. Now, Hashirama was an adult and he would become a father soon but responsibilities still didn't seem to stick to him. Tobirama was growing tired of it. And he liked to express his feelings, once in a while. Madara never failed to listen.  
  
It wasn't today's mood, though. Tobirama was oh so focused on what he was doing, keeping an eye on the water heating up on the stove, chopping the fish he had found Gods knew where carefully and Madara couldn't help but wonder why it felt so important to him. Important enough to get to work right away and not even indulge him with a kiss before he started and he hesitated a long time, knowing better but to bother Tobirama in this state but he eventually breathed out and cleared his throat.  
  
“So …” he trailed, pushing himself from the wall and taking the couple of steps to Tobirama. “What’s all that ?”  
  
Tobirama blinked, as if awoken from a dream, he turned his head to him then smiled, kissing his forehead. “My secret dish.”  
  
Madara's eyes widened. Surely, it couldn't … Tobirama wasn't… but Tobirama went back to cooking with little care, pushing the fish to the side and pouring rice into the boiling water.  
  
“I’ll .. wait in the living room,” Madara was quick to respond. He had been wrong. Maybe awkwardness still could last. Because he was feeling it now. Very deeply. The moment he moved, though, Tobirama was grabbing his hand and glancing at him again. Eyes darkened but a red hue on the cheeks.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Madara blinked. “But you said it was your secret dish ..”  
  
Tobirama didn't look at him, keeping his eyes focused on a point he only could see. Then he stole him a kiss. “It is a family recipe,” he said, resuming what he had been doing before. “You need to learn how to make it.”  
  
Madara's breathing hitched. His sharingan activated. Then he smiled fondly, leaning a little closer and nodding, focused. Stunned with what it truly meant, but, at the same time … How many times had Izuna teased them about how much like a married couple they acted together ?  
  
“Show me, then.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, this is it ! Here's the epilogue and it means this fic is now complete! 
> 
> I really wanted to thank every person who's taken the time to read this fic and follow it through the weeks, everyone who's left a comment, or a kudo, who subscribed and bookmarked.  
> I was so scared to post that fic, at first, feeling like people wouldn't enjoy it, hence why it took me so long to do so but in the end, i have no regret! 
> 
> Thank you all again and see you again someday <3

Hikaku wouldn't stop giggling by his side, hiding it behind his hand. Half choking, too. Madara had known him for a long time, they were around the same age and trained together a lot as kids but he never saw him lose his composure like this. Never.  
  
Which made him inevitably laugh as well. It was hard to keep his cool, considering. Impossible and glancing to the side, he snorted, hiding behind his hand as well. How undignified of him ! But he couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
“Madara-sama !” One of the elders was yelling, his face as red as every other member of the council. “How can you be laughing !? This is a serious matter !”  
  
It made Madara snort even harder and this time, it was his eyes that he hid. He was feeling so young at the moment, giggling like a kid caught red handed doing something silly while it had nothing to do with him. But what he had been told just now was so hilarious and he couldn't hold it back, especially not with a giggling Hikaku by his side.  
  
“Will you be serious for a minute ?”  
  
It took Madara a little more time to calm down. It wasn't an easy feat. It was even harder than he thought but he did manage. He was in the middle of a council meeting after all and these never were that funny before. Then again, they weren't meant to be. They were supposed to be all about the clan and a little more serious than it was at the moment. But .. were they actually serious right now ?  
  
“Madara-sama,” the man started again after he had stopped laughing and Hikaku was able to control his own laughter. “You understand that this can not continue. You have to do something. It's important for your image.”  
  
Madara blinked the happy tears away, he cleared his throat. Then he looked up at them again, tilting the head to the side. Now, that was a serious matter indeed. But not the way they probably thought.  
  
“So, you are telling me that my brother has been seen .. how did you say ?” Madara sighed, faking his understanding, “Being indecent with his boyfriend in the marketplace yesterday ?”  
  
“Indecent doesn't even begin to describe what he has been seen doing,” the man's face turned even redder with each one of his words. “Touching that .. boyfriend of his out in that alley in very intimate ways ..”  
  
“Be careful what you call Itama,” Madara was quick to interrupt, frowning and his tone deeper than before. He was done laughing now, if that was the tone they used when talking about Itama. “I won't allow you to insult Tobirama's brother.”  
  
The man wasn't taken aback with his tone, Madara used it many times before when he had needed to make them understand his point. But he looked away still, and Madara straightened his back.  
  
“As for my brother's behavior,” Madara continued, with a soft smirk, “I advise you to try and tell him your opinion yourself. I am certain it will be received and answered to.”  
  
Hikaku snorted harder than he did since the start of the meeting and Madara smiled.  
  
“Now, if you don't have some more important matters to talk about, I will return to my home where Tobirama's waiting for me. He didn't exactly enjoy being awoken so early on our day off. Neither did I.”  
  
No one answered him. Madara took it as a hint that the urgent meeting that couldn't wait for tomorrow was over and he glanced at Hikaku, touched his shoulder as a thank you gesture for the support then left without a word.  
  
Tobirama hadn’t moved from the bed. It was early indeed, even for him and Madara was quick to undress again, then snuggled under the blankets with his lover. Tobirama was quick to wrap a lazy arm around his waist again, nuzzling his neck.  
  
“What did Izuna do again ?”  
  
Madara sighed. “Apparently, he touched Itama too intimately in the marketplace.”  
  
“Did he now?”  
  
Madara shrugged. Tobirama nuzzled closer, kissing him behind the ear and humming. “And it couldn't wait ?”  
  
“Apparently not.”  
  
Tobirama groaned his discontentment, wrapping his second arm around him. “Next time, you don't even think of opening the door.”  
  
“You said it was Hikaku,” Madara reminded his lover, smiling. “It could have been more important than that.”  
  
“I don't care.”  
  
The statement was followed by several kisses against his neck, arms tightening around him and Madara laughed but he was quick to close his eyes again. “I know you're tired, you've stayed in the lab late. Let's sleep.”  
  
And so they slept more.  
  
They woke up again at a way more comfortable hour for a day off. They could only hear the birds chirping outside, as spring was settling over the region and the distant noise coming from the village's market place. A good, peaceful morning, all in all and Madara couldn't bring himself to move. All he wanted, at this point, was to spend as much time as possible in bed with Tobirama and Tobirama was right there, leaning against his back and reading, probably. It was what he usually did, when he woke up earlier than him. Madara didn't care as long as it meant Tobirama would stay in bed. Or come back to him before he woke up.  
  
Turning to the man, Madara smiled, feeling Tobirama kiss his neck after he put his scroll away and he forced his eyes open to glance at him sleepily, humming as Tobirama suckled on his skin.  
  
“Tobi,” he breathed out, nuzzling his hair and shivering.  
  
Tobirama smiled. Then he grabbed his hips, rolling them so he was on his back and Madara on top of him, quick to ask for a proper, languid kiss and his hands exploring his back. Madara didn't need more to run fingers through his hair, grabbing grey strands almost forcefully but not strong enough to hurt. It was enough hint for Tobirama to part his legs, wrapping strong thighs around his hips and Madara choked the same he always did when Tobirama acted boldly. He probably should be used to it now. But sex with Tobirama always felt like a discovery and he loved it.  
  
It didn't last, though. Because soon, Tobirama was groaning, pulling him closer for a hug instead, kissing his neck and he looked up, his breathing short as Madara was silently questioning him.  
  
“Your brother's coming,” he mumbled, obviously frustrated. “Along with mine and Amaya.”  
  
Madara sighed, settling down on Tobirama's chest, he moaned his own displeasure. “Are you certain ?”  
  
“Are you doubting me ?” Tobirama frowned but his tone was playful.  
  
“I do remember Hikaku stumbling on us kissing.”  
  
Tobirama chuckled. Then he sighed. “It happened once only. I've been careful ever since.”  
  
Madara hummed. Then he pushed himself away from Tobirama, sitting up and shivering as fingers touched the small of his back in a gentle caress. It was a shame they couldn't continue what they had started, he truly wanted to, this morning. It was their day off after all. They had all the rights to spend time together, just the two of them and have sex.  
  
“You look cute with a pout.”  
  
Madara scoffed, glancing at his lover, then he stood from the bed to get dressed. “Don't call me cute.”  
  
A knock echoed around the house a couple of seconds later and the two of them sighed in unison, quick to leave the bedroom, adjusting their clothes in time as the door opened and Amaya ran to them.  
  
“Uncle !” She yelled, throwing herself into Madara's arms and wrapping both arms around his neck. Madara hugged back, closing his eyes and he smiled. He might have been grumpy before but it never lasted when she was around. She was so precious to him, he loved her to the bottom of his heart.  
  
“Uncle Tobi,” she then called, leaning to the man and Madara handed her to his lover and he turned to his brother and Itama, who were barely taking their shoes off.  
  
“Brother,” Izuna smiled at him, waving a hand as a greeting sign. “She absolutely wanted to spend time with you so we decided a family meeting was a good idea.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes but he didn't care much, in the end.  
  
Glancing at Tobirama, who was nuzzling the little girl's hair with his eyes closed, listening to her words carefully, Madara couldn't ignore the delightful ache of his heart, how it felt good, how he loved the image. Tobirama was amazing around kids. Even more with Amaya. He too loved her a lot.  
  
“Who wants tea ?” Izuna was quick to question, heading for the kitchen, not waiting for an answer, humming a soft tune as he went and Madara nodded at Itama to join them.  
  
“Amaya, dear,” Itama was saying as he was settling down at the table and smiling at them. “Take your shoes and coat off, will you ?”  
  
“Yes, Tama,” Amaya mumbled, pulling herself away from Tobirama and trotting to the front door so she would leave her shoes and her coat there. Madara smiled, seeing how easily the little girl had accepted Itama as a second father, as if it was all natural to her. She often stated she had two dads and a mom, ever since Izuna had told Itama the truth and told her about Itama, and that it was better than only having a dad and a mom.  
  
She then settled next to her adoptive father, after grabbing Yuki on the way, speaking to her softly.  
  
“Madara, I heard the elders called you in the morning,” Izuna was saying, as he came back from the kitchen with a tray holding the teapot as well as cups for everyone. “Was it interesting ?”  
  
Madara glared at his brother, making him snort, then he sighed as Tobirama touched his thigh. “Very,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “Some clan member has been seen in an indecent position with his lover. The elders were out of their mind.”  
  
“The poor things,” Izuna commented, smirking then turning his head toward Itama just for a second. “I am certain they overreacted.”  
  
“Izuna,” Madara warned his brother in a low tone and Izuna laughed.  
  
“Don't worry brother, I will take care of them,” he stated in a way too soft tone. “I’ll remind them of a thing or two.”  
  
“But did you really …?”  
  
Izuna smirked. Itama looked up smugly and Madara didn't need an answer. Yes they did. Of course they actually did that. Izuna never was shy after all.  
  
And the two of them went well together, it seemed.  
  
They had their cup of tea. Then lunch together and Izuna, as good a brother he was, decided he would be cooking which brought a smile to everyone’s lips. Madara had no idea where he found chicken, seeing how the pantry was mostly empty and he and Tobirama needed to visit the marketplace soon to fill it again but he cooked them a very tasty meal.  
  
Izuna then decided it was time for him to meet with the elders again, as he had avoided them for a while and he had a scary smile on the lips when he left. Madara was going to hear about this, he had no doubt but he couldn't care less what his brother might tell them. It was between Izuna and them, after all. And he had warned them.  
  
As it had become a thing between them, Amaya was quick to find the Shoji board from one of the cupboards and start a game with Tobirama and Madara glanced at Itama with a soft smile, leaning on his hand as Tobirama kept his fingers at the small of his back.  
  
“Have you received news from Tatsuya ?” He asked and Itama's smile widened, the same it always did when they spoke of his adoptive father. He had spent a too long time away from him and he always was happy to be able to speak about him.  
  
“He’s on the way,” Itama nodded, obviously eager to see his father again. Tatsuya hadn't been able to stay in Konoha, he had been forced to leave after he received a letter from the rest of his group. Madara didn't know what had been the emergency, he knew better but to ask but he had told the man that Konoha would always welcome him. That he could come whenever he wanted, to see Itama or just to visit again and Tatsuya had been touched with his words. Not so long ago, they had received an official request from the man, though, asking them if he could become an official citizen of Konoha, along with two teenagers Itama considered as his adoptive siblings. Hashirama didn't hesitate a second to allow it.  
  
“Have you finished preparing his house ?” Madara questioned and Itama shrugged.  
  
“Almost.”  
  
The afternoon went on slowly and they didn't hear from Izuna for a long time. Madara had thought his brother would visit the elders’ homes and remind them of who he was, and how he would never allow them to mess with his personal life but it was taking too much time. Madara wasn't worried about his brother, Izuna knew how to take care of himself, he was completely comfortable with his blindness but he was starting to get suspicious. He knew his brother too well, after all. Izuna was most likely planning something and it was what was taking so much time.  
  
But Madara couldn't do anything for now, as long as he didn't know what exactly Izuna was planning and so he focused on the intense games of Shoji being played by his side. Amaya was getting really good at it. Of course, she was only a child and would need years of playing to ever hope to put someone like Tobirama in difficulty on the board but she had a very developed tactical spirit. Madara was impressed with her. She truly took after her father.  
  
She got distracted from the game after a while, though, as Yuki awoke from her nap on her legs and demanded attention that Amaya was quick to give. She loved the cat very much and Yuki had become very good at asking what she wanted with her mewls and chirping noises.  
  
It was late, when Izuna came back. Later than Madara had thought but his eyes widened when he saw his brother's wide smirk.  
  
“Brother !” He called for him, enthusiastic. “Look who I stumbled on, on the way back !”  
  
“Hello!” Hashirama all but chanted as he entered the house, a dorky smile on the lips and obviously very, very excited. “Izuna invited us for dinner, I hope it's no bother!”  
  
Mito, behind him, discreetly rolled her eyes, her lips pushed into a thin line and she obviously wasn't happy with her husband. Her pregnancy was barely showing, under her beautiful kimono but Hashirama wouldn't stop talking about it. It was terribly annoying.  
  
“I'll be cooking !” Izuna was quick to announce, almost skipping to the kitchen and looking way too happy with the situation he had created.  
  
“I'll help,” Mito breathed out and she followed him without another word. These two seemed to go along very well. She wasn't as shy and reserved as she often seemed to be. On the contrary, she was fierce.  
  
“Oh, you were playing Shoji ?” Hashirama asked as he was sitting down next to his youngest brother, leaning on his hand and smiling down at Amaya. “Tobi is good, isn't he ?”  
  
“He always wins,” Amaya was nodding then she nuzzled at Yuki's fur again.  
  
“Always,” Hashirama was quick to sigh.  
  
He then started to ramble about his childhood. How difficult it had been, to be Tobirama's big brother, how he had raised him the best he could but couldn't do much as Tobirama always was stubborn and it was impossible to convince him to do anything he didn't want to.  
  
Madara already had tuned the man out, the way he always did when Hashirama felt like oversharing. Which was something he did a lot around them. Amaya's presence meant he wouldn't be talking about sex, at least but it wasn't always the case. Madara still remembered that fateful night when a barely drunk Hashirama had decided to tell him how improperly he used the Mokuton before he married Mito, when he was feeling too lonely at night. The mental images still were burned into Madara's mind and just thinking about it made him feel sick.  
  
Instead, he focused on Tobirama, who had discreetly placed his hand on his thigh, under the table, his thumb drawing endless patterns on him. A soft gesture, intimate and Madara shivered under the touch.  
  
Today hadn't gone how they had planned. They didn't exactly plan anything but spending time together but with Izuna inviting his family around and then inviting Hashirama and Mito for dinner, they hadn't been able to actually enjoy their day off.  
  
He sighed. Tobirama squeezed his thigh. They glanced at each other, Madara slowly moved his hand to grab Tobirama's.  
  
“Oh, you're holding hands ! How cute ! Will you kiss now !?”  
  
Hashirama's face disappeared from in front of him as Tobirama teleported them away instantly. Madara blinked several times, feeling a little sick as he always did when he travelled like this with Tobirama but he soon recognized the inn Tobirama had taken them to a couple of times before and he smiled. He loved that place, for it always was peaceful. But what he liked the most about, was the fact that Hashirama wasn't around and didn't know about it.  
  
The owner welcomed them with a smile but didn't need to speak at all, handing Tobirama the keys to their usual room. She was used to seeing them together now, she didn't judge them either and they headed for their room in silence.  
  
Tobirama was quick to steal a kiss from him, when they reached their haven. A soft one, almost too quick but Madara smiled at it, he glanced at his lover.  
  
“We should do this every time your brother asks us to kiss in front of him.”  
  
“Agreed,” Tobirama answered with a nod, as he was heading for the bedroom to start preparing the futon before dinner was delivered to them, the way he usually did. Madara eyed him from the kitchen, putting water to boil on the stove to make tea for later and he turned away when he realized he had been staring. It happened too often for his likings but it wasn't as if he could do anything against it. Tobirama was beautiful to him, in every way and Madara sometimes wondered if the man was even aware of it. He probably should tell him, one day. Not tonight, though.  
  
Dinner was excellent. Izuna's cooking would have been great as well, he was amazing in the kitchen but it would have been ruined with Hashirama's incessant talking. Madara loved his best friend, he did but he could only handle him for a short amount of time at once. He'd have dinner with him again at some point. Not before Hashirama stopped teasing them about their relationship. He didn't tease Izuna and Itama at all. Then again, Hashirama himself wasn't stupid enough to try teasing Izuna.  
  
As the weather had become better here too, they moved to the terrace to drink tea before it was time for bed. Because of the view, mostly. Madara had enjoyed it during the winter, with the mountains covered in snow and how pristine it had looked. But now, the snow had melted, except on top of the mountains and the leaves were growing and he was able to see how diverse the valley truly was. From fields being prepared for crops later to the farms that had all but disappeared during the winter. It was lovely again, even by night and Madara couldn't wait to see it in the morning.  
  
Tobirama had settled next to him. Very close. Close enough that Madara would have been uncomfortable, seeing how they were out in the open but he knew better, as the terrace was hidden from curious eyes. It probably was why Tobirama had chosen this one room, after all. Because of the inn's orientation and the room's localisation among it. It would be important for him to stay discreet. Madara agreed with his choice.  
  
Kisses were pushed against the side of his neck, Madara closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, allowing it and more, if it was what Tobirama wanted. Shivering and biting his tongue.  
  
“Madara,” Tobirama breathed out after a moment, as Madara was all but leaning against him. “There's .. something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I …”  
  
A creaking of wood echoed not far from them, they both tensed. Then Madara relaxed again, he looked up at Tobirama's annoyed pout and laughed.  
  
“Me too,” he mumbled, as low as possible. Tobirama's lips pressed together harder but he kept his eyes casted toward the source of the noise. He did kiss back, when Madara pulled him down for it. And he untensed when Madara reached out to touch his hair.  
  
Words didn't matter, after all. The only thing that mattered was what they could see in each other's eyes for a very long time now. These feelings they had started to develop for each other after one night together, and all the time it had taken them to figure it out. But it was fine, Madara decided.  
  
As long as they continued to walk on the same path.


End file.
